Il est sensé d'être insensé !
by Chapolla
Summary: New du 02/09 : Chapitre 15. Pour Yuuri, tout est insensé. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'il se rendra compte que tout ce qui est insensé est sensé ? Yuuri/Wolfram particulièrement et d'autres couples.
1. C'était complètement insensé !

**Chapitre 1 : C'était complètement insensé !**

'' Kaasan ! ''

'' C'est Mama Yuu-chan ! '' La voix de Miko était douce et joyeuse. Elle laissa de côté sa vaisselle et s'approcha de son fils. La tête qu'il faisait l'inquiéta. '' Que se passe-t-il Yuu-chan ? Tu as mal dormi toi aussi ? Shô-chan était très fatigué ce matin. Il a dû se lever très tôt pour se réunir avec Bob et... Oh ! Elle te plaît Yuu-chan ? '' s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Miko avait l'habitude de partir dans des explications inutiles, chaque paroles accompagnées de mouvements gracieux mais énergiques. Elle détourna la conversation lorsqu'elle reconnût un gros paquet rose que Yuuri tenait dans sa main et qui l'avait apparemment irrité.

'' Si elle me plaît ? C'est une robe ! Je suis un garçon, je ne porte pas ce genre d'habit. Je... je sais que tu rêves encore de m'habiller comme une fille mais, à mon âge, ce n'est plus vraiment possible. Non, ce n'est même plus imaginable ! ''

Il s'excusa le plus poliment possible avant de rendre le soit-disant cadeau à sa mère. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, cette dernière se mit à rire.

'' Yuu-chan, tu pensais vraiment qu'elle t'était destinée ? Si j'avais dû t'acheter une robe, j'en aurais choisi une d'une couleur plus appropriée, bleue ciel plus exactement. Oui, elle t'aurait allée à merveille ! '' s'exclama-t-elle.

'' Bleue ciel ? Pourtant je ne m'habille jamais en bleu ciel. '' Yuuri regretta ce qu'il venait de dire mais se sentit soulagé. La robe n'était pas pour lui. Il n'allait pas devoir convaincre sa mère de la rapporter pendant encore une heure car il avait d'autres choses à faire bien plus intéressantes d'ici là, comme se rendre à Shin Makoku, royaume des démons, par exemple. Il revint alors sur Terre, pour qui donc était la robe ?

''Je... je ne comprends pas, '' balbutia-t-il, '' tu l'as achetée pour qui alors ? ''

'' Pour Wolf-chan évidemment. ''

Son souffle se coupa net, puis il se crispa à l'idée de voir Wolfram dans une robe. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel depuis son arrivée en tant que Maoh et cela ne risquait pas de se produire. Enfin, il n'en avait jamais porté une volontairement. Le blond aux yeux émeraudes portait quasiment tout le temps son uniforme bleu foncé sauf la nuit, certes, où il était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit rose avec des nœuds papillons de même couleur. Yuuri avait fini par s'y habituer. Après tout, tant que Wolfram ne se promenait pas dans le château dans cette tenue, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment le pyjama souhaité pour un soldat de son rang, encore pire pour le soi-disant fiancé du Maoh. Mais de là à le voir dans une robe rouge cerise, en satin, à quatre bretelles fines et à longue traine volumineuse ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Pourtant, elle était bel et bien pour lui.

'' Kaasan, Wolfram ne porte pas de robe, il... ''

'' C'est une robe de soirée Yuu-chan ! Tu verras, il sera magnifique, tous les regards seront posés sur lui. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir des bals, des cérémonies dans des châteaux avec des princesses dans des robes magnifiques, oh et des princes très très galants, comme dans les contes de fées. Il aura à coup sûr une occasion de la porter ! Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le voir avec. Tu prends bien soin de lui, n'est-ce pas Yuu-chan ? ''

Wolfram. Dès que son prénom apparaissait dans une discussion, que ce soit chez lui ou avec Murata, cette dernière finissait toujours par mentionner son couple. Couple qu'il n'acceptait pas, étant donné que pour lui et pour son frère, un garçon ne pouvait pas être avec un autre garçon. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils accepter cela ? C'était pourtant totalement insensé. La seule raison pour laquelle il continuait à être fiancé au blond était qu'il ne voulait pas blesser ce dernier qui l'aimait. Il le lui avait bien montré depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant. Le bouclier que Wolfram avait créé pour ne pas être considéré comme un faible aux yeux de sa famille et de ses troupes ne cachait pas, malgré lui, sa sensibilité. La rupture de leur engagement le rendrait à coup sûr dépressif et Yuuri aimait trop cet être – un amour fraternel évidemment – pour lui faire un tel mal.

'' Yuu-chan ! ''

'' Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas Kaasan'', batifola-t-il.

'' Ken-chan va bientôt arriver. Et c'est Mama Yuu-chan. Je vais remplir la baignoire. Vas te préparer pendant ce temps.'' Il s'exécuta dérouté. Il ne gagnerait pas face à sa mère. Il avait fini par se dire que Wolfram et lui rirait un bon coup et que le paquet finirait au fond d'un placard. Son soi-disant fiancé n'accepterait jamais ce genre de cadeau. Une chemise de nuit d'accord, mais pas une robe de soirée. Enfin, il l'espérait.

* * *

Murata Ken arriva dix minutes plus tard. Après avoir échangé des " au revoirs " avec Miko, qui n'oublia pas de rappeler à Yuuri de livrer un certain paquet, précieusement emballé pour éviter qu'il se mouille, à une certaine personne, les deux sokokus plongèrent vers l'autre monde, Yuuri refusant de dévoiler le contenu du paquet à son ami. Murata en avait donc logiquement déduit qu'il ne devait être que pour l'arrogant, colérique, égoïste petit Lord Von Bielefeld. Cependant, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il renfermait. Il devait être important ou honteux pour que Yuuri refuse de le lui montrer. Il finirait bien par le savoir de toute façon. Shibuya ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Personne d'ailleurs, il était après tout le Daikenja !

Le comité d'accueil n'avait pas manqué à son devoir. Günter, Gwendal, Conrad, Ulrike, Wolfram et Greta se tenaient debout devant la fontaine du Temple Originel, certains serviettes à la main. Günter et Greta n'avaient pas hésités à sauter au cou du Maoh au risque de se tremper et surtout, pour le mentor, au risque de se faire brûler vif par un blond jaloux. Ulrike avait rejoint le Sage tandis que Conrad et Gwendal leur avaient apporté les serviettes.

'' Bienvenue chez vous, Heika. ''

Yuuri sourit. Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude d'entendre ces paroles venant de son parrain dès qu'il arrivait à Shin Makoku. Mais ces paroles lui faisaient aussi le plus grand bien. Oui, il était chez lui, dans son royaume, avec les personnes qui lui tenaient chaud au cœur, sa seconde famille. Le Maoh et le Grand Sage se séparèrent, l'un partant vers le Château du Serment de Sang, l'autre vers la salle des Oracles du Temple où l'attendait le Roi Originel.

Yuuri arriva juste à temps pour le dîner où il raconta à Greta et à Conrad comment s'était déroulé son dernier match de baseball, au grand désespoir de Wolfram qui n'aimait pas ce sport, devenu alors sport national de son royaume. Puis la fin du dîner arriva et Gwendal proposa au Maoh de se reposer de manière à ce qu'il soit en pleine forme le lendemain '' afin de rattraper votre retard dans vos devoirs en tant que souverain '' avait-il ajouté. Yuuri s'était donc dirigé vers la chambre royale en compagnie de sa fille et de son soi-disant fiancé sans broncher. Pendant que Yuuri lisait une histoire à Greta, ce que faisait d'habitude Wolfram, ce dernier alla prendre un bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Greta s'était déjà endormie et Yuuri était sur le point de se coucher.

Ce fut alors que Yuuri se souvint. Il avait demandé à Sangria, l'une des servantes, d'emmener le présent dans la chambre. Il le chercha des yeux, puis quand il l'eut trouvé, se leva et l'apporta au mazoku habillé à présent d'une chemise de nuit rose. Wolfram le regarda hébété. Yuuri ne lui avait jamais rien offert.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' bégaya-t-il.

'' Juste un cadeau de ma mère. Enfin, tu vas voir, c'est assez marrant. Je suis obligé de te le donner, après tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. ''

Wolfram fût déçu. Yuuri ne changerait jamais. Après tout, pourquoi s'était-il imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une minute que le cadeau venait de son bien-aimé. Non, il ne changerait pas. Il posa le paquet sur une partie du lit inoccupée, et en sortit une boîte rectangulaire qu'il ouvrit. Il déplia alors le vêtement. Après un long moment qu'il mit à observer la robe, il finit par briser le silence.

'' Je l'aime beaucoup. Merci beaucoup. ''

Yuuri en était resté perplexe. Il l'aimait. Il allait donc la garder, et peut-être pire, la porter.

'' Tu... tu comptes en faire quoi ? ''

'' La ranger dans le placard évidemment ! Je la mettrai en temps voulu ! Que pensais-tu que j'allais en faire ? ''

C'était totalement insensé. C'était un garçon, il ne pouvait pas porter une chose pareille. Non, il se ridiculiserait. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant il allait la mettre '' en temps voulu. ''

'' Je sais pas, la brûler, la jeter, la donner, la... ''

'' Hennachoko ! Tu as dit que je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais. Je ne détruirai jamais un cadeau venant des gens qui m'importent ! '' Le blond avait pris soin d'insister sur les trois derniers mots, ce boulet devait comprendre qu'il faisait parti de sa famille et qu'il serait temps qu'il lui fasse lui aussi des cadeaux.

'' Je ne suis pas un boulet ! Et puis, il est hors de question que tu mettes ça ! Tu es un homme, tu ne peux... ''

'' Je ne vois pas en quoi mon sexe m'interdirait de porter une robe. Les femmes portent bien des pantalons, elles ! ''

Comment répondre à ça. Wolfram criait presque à présent, la rage présente dans ses yeux émeraudes. Certes, les femmes mettaient des pantalons, mais un homme en robe ? S'il continuait à répondre – encore fallait-il qu'il sache quoi répondre – , ils réveilleraient Greta ou même le château ou encore pire, il se ferait attaquer par des boules de feu. Le blond était ainsi. Il s'énervait sans raison et finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il voulait, ou presque. Yuuri reprit son calme, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

'' Très bien, si tu veux avoir l'air ridicule, c'est ton problème. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. ''

Et sur ce, il se coucha laissant un Wolfram incrédule. Yuuri avait osé le traiter de ridicule mais en plus, il avait mis à terme la discussion. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait offensé de cette manière. Le blond l'aurait égorgé, brûlé, peut être pire, mais il n'en avait plus la force. La tristesse avait pris place dans son cœur, il était " ridicule ". C'est ce que pensait Yuuri de lui. '' Ridicule. '' Il rangea la robe et rejoint le lit royale, où il se coucha à droite, dos tourné aux deux autres membres du lit. Yuuri était à présent lui aussi endormi. Il était fatigué après tout, il n'allait pas passer la nuit à se disputer. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Seul le noir fût témoin des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du prince.

* * *

La journée suivante passa rapidement. Yuuri avait fait son jogging habituel, s'était entraîné à l'épée avec Conrad et Morgif, sa précieuse épée, avait suivi des cours sur un certain Lein... peu importe, encore un descendant de la famille Roshvall, l'une des dix familles nobles, et puis il avait rejoint son bureau où l'attendaient des bulletins, des demandes, des lettres et autres à signer. Ce ne fût qu'au dîner où il fût autorisé à quitter son bureau malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de fuite. Soit il avait été retenu par Gwendal ou Conrad, soit il s'était fait repéré après avoir glissé sur le sol encore mouillé que les servantes venaient de nettoyer, soit il était rentré dans une armure qui s'était alors écroulée. Il n'avait vraiment pas été discret cette fois-ci. Greta parla pendant tout le dîner en racontant sa journée avec Wolfram et Anissina. La petite fille au boucles brunes semblait s'être bien amusée, elle était joyeuse et vivante. Yuuri aimait bien voir sa fille ainsi, elle était heureuse alors il l'était aussi. Il avait quand même remarqué que contrairement à Greta, le blond semblait fâché. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot de la journée et Yuuri avait considéré qu'il devait, de temps en temps, admettre qu'il pouvait avoir tort. Il n'avait donc fait aucun commentaire à la dite personne sur son comportement. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Gwendal organisa une réunion entre le Maoh et ses gardes du corps. Ils avaient à parler sérieusement. Yuuri fut surpris que, si le sujet était si important, ils ne l'aient pas traité avant. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau où, par surprise, se trouvait déjà Murata.

'' Murata, que fais-tu ici ? '' s'écria Yuuri.

'' Lord Von Voltaire m'a convoqué à cette petite réunion maison. Alors, le paquet a plu ? ''

C'était tout à fait Murata. Incapable de se taire. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait un résultat sans attendre et il l'eut. Wolfram s'agita et Yuuri ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer des yeux noirs à son ami. Le Sage ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Il pensait plutôt qu'il verrait des pommettes roses apparaître sur certaines joues mais non, c'était apparemment la guerre entre Shibuya et le petit arrogant. La situation l'amusa néanmoins, il attendrait la suite avec impatience. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient être faits que l'un pour l'autre.

'' Un paquet ? '' questionna le conseiller.

'' Peu importe. De quoi vouliez-vous nous faire part Lord Von Voltaire ? ''

'' Il s'agit de Dai Shimaron. Comme nous le savons tous déjà Belal a été expulsé du trône. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau souverain, mais... ''

'' Mais il y en a un à présent, '' le coupa le Grand Sage. Gwendal fronça ses sourcils. Décidément, le Daikenja voulait irriter tout le monde. Le Maoh, son petit frère, Günter et maintenant lui. Vint alors une des questions qu'il ne s'était pas posé. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans ce paquet ? Certes, il l'avait aperçu lors de l'arrivée de Sa Majesté mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. En tout cas, son contenu était la source de la mauvaise humeur du cadet.

'' C'est exact. Un jeune humain du nom de Monilas. Il a l'attention d'accéder au trône très prochainement. Cependant, le Roi Saralegui avait l'intention de prendre le pouvoir et de réunifier Dai et Shou Shimaron en un seul pays. Comme vous l'aurez compris, les deux partisans ne se mettent pas d'accord. Et c'est là que Shin Makoku entre en jeu. Aucune guerre n'a débutée et ils n'en débuteront sûrement aucune pour l'instant étant donné qu'ils vous demandent tous deux de choisir qui sera le prochain Roi. ''

'' Comment ? Sara et ce Monilas veulent que je choisisse qui d'entre eux sera le prochain Roi ? ''

'' Hennachoko, c'est exactement ce que mon frère vient de dire. '' Malgré sa rage, Wolfram n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Yuuri semblait le faire exprès ! Et ce dernier regretta de l'avoir ouverte. Il remercia Shinou d'être encore vivant et en un seul morceau.

'' Si je comprends bien, ce que vous auriez dû préciser Lord Von Voltaire, c'est que Monilas n'a pas l'intention comme ses prédécesseurs de déclarer la guerre à Shin Makoku mais, au contraire de signer un traité de paix, ou du moins une armistice. ''

'' C'est. Exact. '' Si le Grand Sage continuait ainsi, il finirait par le massacrer.

'' Heika. Quel que soit votre choix, vous pouvez être sûr que Shin Makoku ne craint rien. ''

'' Au contraire Lord Von Christ. Si Shibuya choisi le Roi Saralegui, nous n'aurons plus qu'à faire face à un seul pays mais ce Monilas et ses partisans nous en voudront sûrement d'avoir choisi ''l'ami'' du Maoh alors qu'ils proposaient une paix entre nos deux royaumes, sachant que cette guerre dure depuis des années. Mais s'il choisit Monilas, Saralegui en voudra à Yuuri, et nous ignorons quelles seront les conséquences. Après tout, nous n'avons signé aucun traité entre nos deux royaumes, Shou Shimaron pourrait nous attaquer à n'importe quel moment. ''

L'ambiance qui régnait à présent dans la salle amusait Murata. Ils étaient tous des bêtes prêtes à se sauter dessus, mais heureusement, des bêtes domptées. Personne n'avait encore craqué. Yuuri, lui, était désorienté. Pourquoi Sara et Monilas faisaient-ils appel à lui ? Ils ne lui demandaient même pas de soutenir l'un deux, non, mais de choisir. C'était totalement insensé !

'' Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Shin Makoku est en danger dans tous les cas et... ''

'' Permettez moi de vous interrompre Heika mais nous avons oubliez de vous mentionner que le Roi Saralegui et Monilas vous demandent audience. Ils attendent votre réponse. '' Conrad venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois et avait choisi ses mots ambitieusement pour éviter toute excitation.

'' Ils veulent venir à Shin Makoku ? ''

'' Ce sera un peu comme pour l'élection des délégués Shibuya. Chacun exposera son programme et tu feras ton choix. C'est ce qu'ils attendent de toi : que tu les écoutes et que tu choisisses. ''

'' Il est clair que je ne peux refuser les audiences. ''

'' Hennachoko ! Évidemment que tu ne peux pas refuser ! Si tu refuses tout pacte de paix, tu déclares la guerre ! Tout le monde sait ça. Et puis, tu passeras pour un dégonflé face à ton peuple et face à tes alliés! ''

'' Lord Von Bielefeld a raison, tu ne peux qu'accepter ces audiences, Shibuya. ''

Tout le monde se tut. La situation devant laquelle ils se trouvaient ne leur plaisait guère. Ce fut Gwendal qui rompit le silence.

'' Que faisons-nous Heika ? ''

'' Nous acceptons les audiences mais nous invitons aussi nos alliés et les huit familles nobles manquantes. Le choix repose sur nous tous. Nous dépendons tous de ce choix, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques. ''

Conrad sourit. Yuuri avait mûri en tant que Maoh. Il avait appris à prendre des décisions justes selon les situations et dans ce cas, il avait raison : l'avenir de Caloria, Franschire, Cavalcade et autres alliés ainsi que Shin Makoku lui-même reposait sur ce choix.


	2. Manigances

**Chapitre 2 : Manigances**

Yuuri se leva de son lit mécontent. Non seulement il avait mal dormi mais en plus, la journée qui l'attendait allait être chargée et il n'allait pas pouvoir jouer avec sa fille. Penser à sa fille avait chez lui, comme tout père, une réaction immédiate de la chercher des yeux. Elle dormait encore, son sommeil était paisible et tout comme Wolfram, elle avait l'habitude de prendre ses aises. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une absence. Le beau blond n'était plus dans le lit. D'habitude, lorsqu'il se levait, Wolfram dormait encore mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là. Yuuri se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, peut-être y serait-il ? Non plus. Wolfram avait dû se lever plus tôt, ou du moins c'est ce qu'en conclut le soukoku. Il partit donc rejoindre son parrain qui l'attendait pour le jogging matinal. Après un entraînement ardu et une douche bien méritée, Yuuri partit à nouveau à la recherche de Wolfram qui n'était pas réapparu depuis la matinée. Qu'avait-il fait pour que ce dernier le fuit ? La journée précédente avait été tendue et aucun d'eux n'avait reparlé de la robe. Au fond de lui, il se sentait triste. Ils ne pouvaient plus discuter sans se disputer. Ils finiraient un jour par se faire vraiment du mal. Et s'il avait blessé Wolfram ? Non, pas pour une robe. Ils avaient eut des discussions bien plus méchantes et ils s'entendaient toujours bien, à leur manière, mais ils s'entendaient bien. Cependant, Wolfram ne le fuirait pas sans raison. Il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient amis, oui, ils étaient amis, et Greta était la seule chose, autre que l'engagement, qui faisait d'eux deux une famille. Il se rendit dans la cour où Conrad s'était mis à entraîner ses troupes. Peut-être l'aurait-il vu ? Ce dernier s'arrêta en voyant son neveu l'approcher d'un air moribond.

'' Un problème, Heika ? ''

''Yuuri ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a nommé. '' Conrad sourit. Lui et Yuuri savaient très bien qu'il ne l'appellerait jamais ainsi.

'' Un problème, Yuuri ? ''

'' Voyons voir, dans six jours, j'aurai affaire à deux partisans pour le trône de Dai Shimaron qui feront tout pour me convaincre de les choisir en tant que Roi de ce royaume, sans oublier que je devrai prendre en charge les choix de chacun pour arriver à un accord commun, ah, et ma vie est en péril, à cause d'une stupide robe, par la même personne qui s'est mise à me fuir sans raison. Je ne trouve plus Wolfram. Donc non, je n'ai pas un problème, mais j'ai DES problèmes. ''

Conrad rigola, ce que Yuuri apprécia fortement. Ce rire le réconfortait. Les mots n'étaient alors plus nécessaires.

'' Sachez que vous ne serez pas seul lors des audiences. Nous serons tous là pour vous soutenir quoi qu'il arrive et quel que soit votre choix, vous ne pourrez pas le regretter. Cette décision aura été prise par l'assemblée. En revanche, l'histoire de la robe m'est totalement inconnue, mais je suis certain qu'elle est reliée à Wolfram. '' Il reçu sa réponse par un simple sourire. '' Vous voulez en parler ? ''

'' Ma mère lui a offert une robe. Je pensais qu'il la jetterait ou qu'il la détruirait, mais non, il a décidé qu'il la mettrait. Évidemment, on s'est disputé. C'est compréhensible, non ? Un homme ne peut pas mettre une robe. Tu as déjà vu un homme habillé en femme ? Ce n'est pas normal. ''

Il se rendit alors compte de sa bêtise. Oui, en effet il avait déjà vu un homme habillé en femme, un certain Yosak Grier, leur espion préféré. Ils rigolèrent alors ensemble. L'espion en question s'était d'ailleurs tiré d'affaire plusieurs fois grâce à son déguisement.

''Autant hier il me faisait la tête, je peux comprendre, autant aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas. Ca y est c'est fini, on ne reparlera plus de cette fichue robe et c'est tout. Mais il n'était déjà plus dans le lit ce matin, et là je viens de le chercher après ma douche, il est introuvable. Nous devons préparer le bal ensemble et il serait préférable que l'on s'entende, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Enfin, faudrait-il encore que je le trouve. ''

Conrad rigola intérieurement. Ils ne changeraient pas. Nombreuses furent leur disputes et pourtant ils ne se sont jamais séparés ou éloignés. Yuuri n'avait-il toujours pas compris que l'amour que lui donnait son frère pouvait-être réciproque ? Lui, il s'en était rendu compte depuis bien longtemps, et il n'était pas le seul. La plupart du château le savait. De plus, leurs conversations déviaient quasiment tout le temps sur Wolfram, mais il en était jamais l'auteur. Yuuri était peut-être aveugle, ou peut-être voulait-il l'être sur son amour. Les arguments, il les avait. Peut-être devait-il arrêter d'être sensé ? Il l'aimait, un point c'est tout. Yuuri ne pouvait que l'aimer, il n'y avait pas de doute, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Conrad espérait juste qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il s'en rende compte avant que l'un deux finisse blessé par l'autre, et ça l'étonnerait beaucoup que Yuuri soit le dit blessé... Cela ne servait donc à rien de traiter le sujet de leur dispute.

'' Avez-vous pensé à le chercher dans la salle la plus logique où il puisse se trouver ? ''

'' Je l'ai cherché dans la chambre, la salle de bain, la cuisine, la salle à manger, les écuries, la cour, le jardin, j'ai même cherché Greta, mais il n'était pas avec elle, la salle de bal, le laboratoire d' Anissina, la... ''

'' L'avez-vous cherché dans votre bureau ? ''

Yuuri ria. Son parrain avait raison, la salle la plus logique où il pouvait se trouver étant donné qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble était son bureau, et évidemment il ne l'avait pas cherché dans la dite salle.

'' Je crois que vous devriez-le rejoindre, '' renchérit Conrad.

Et Yuuri s'exécuta, une chaleur au cœur. Il allait retrouver Wolfram.

* * *

'' C'est très vilain ce que tu fais là. '' Shinou était assis sur un des coffres, la tête vers le haut fixant une grosse et opaque bulle jaune. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait dans sa bulle qu'il n'entendit pas le Daikenja entrer dans la salle des Oracles.

'' Personne n'est sensé être au courant. Après tout, je m'ennuie ici, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu. ''

'' Je crains qu'épier ne soit synonyme d'amuser. ''

'' Tu ne devrais pas t'attarder sur des choses inutiles mon Sage. Savais-tu que mon successeur a offert une robe à mon protégé ? '' Shinou fut ravi de voir qu'il apprenait quelque chose à son ami.

'' C'était donc ça ! '' Une robe. C'était une robe qui se trouvait dans le paquet et c'était cette même robe qui avait initié la dispute. Comment pouvait-on se disputer pour un objet aussi banal ? Après tout, le blond devait être magnifique dans une robe, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il l'était déjà dans un simple uniforme, alors dans une robe, ce devait être une déesse, ou un dieu en robe.

Shinou remarqua le sourire qui s'était alors formé sur le visage de son Daikenja.

'' Je refuse que tu penses à un autre que moi, '' dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

'' Je pense bien à qui je veux. Néanmoins, je te le répète, tu ne devrais pas écouter les discussions des autres, personne n'écoute les tiennes. '' Tout en parlant, Murata avait remonté ses lunettes sur son nez, laissant la lumière se refléter dans ses verres. '' Je suppose que tu as suivi celle d'hier soir ? ''

'' Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu quittes le temple sans me prévenir. '' Il avait alors sauté de son coffre tout en détruisant la bulle. Si Ulrike voyait ça, il se ferait gronder. Se faire réprimander par son Sage était suffisant.

'' Avais-je une raison de le faire ? ''

'' Oui. ''

Murata sourit. Il était vraiment devenu la propriété de Shinou. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, dont flirter avec les prêtresses, sans que celui-ci le réprimande ou marque son territoire. Cela lui plaisait. Il avait la sensation de retourner dans le passé et de revivre petit à petit son histoire avec le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Il fut ramené à la réalité, et tenta de cacher ses joues devenues roses par ces simples pensées.

'' Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul vilain. Tu t'es bien amusé avec nos compagnons. ''

'' L'ambiance était comique. C'était le résultat de la nervosité ou encore de l'irritation qui régnaient dans chacun. C'est rare de voir un si beau mélange. Hé, ne dévie pas la conversation, avais-tu entendu parler de ce Monilas ? ''

'' Et bien, je me demandais s'il avait un nom. Nous aurions pu remonter jusqu'à ses ancêtres. Monilas est un prénom très utilisé depuis des générations. Il y en a eu beaucoup dans notre histoire, dont un que je n'ai jamais pardonné. '' Il se tourna alors vers son Sage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

'' Ce n'était qu'un bouquet de fleurs, '' murmura Murata amusé. '' Rien d'autre. ''

Il fut répondu par un autre murmure.

'' Un bouquet de trop. '' Il marqua une pause en scrutant les yeux noirs du concerné puis repris en détournant son regard. '' J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils arriveraient au château dans six jours. Nous ne saurons rien avant, je présume. Nous allons donc devoir attendre pour savoir à qui nous avons affaire. D'ici là, j'aimerais que tu me renseignes. Que sais-tu sur les Fioles de Jairil ? ''

* * *

Yuuri se trouvait dans le couloir, devant la porte fermée de son bureau. Comment allait-il s'excuser ? Wolfram n'était pas si facile à convaincre. Il fallait trouver les bons mots. Et les bons mots n'avaient jamais été son fort. Et puis, pourquoi devrait-il s'excuser ? Il lui avait juste fait une remarque. Un remarque de trop sans doute. Il prit son souffle et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Wolfram était là, furieux, prêt à lui lancer tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête.

'' Hennachoko ! Tu préfères passer ta journée avec Conrad plutôt qu'avec moi ? J'ai entraîné mes troupes plus tôt pour que l'on puisse démarrer dès que tu aurais fini ton entraînement. ''

'' Je ne suis pas un... Tu as raison, peut-être un peu. Mais si l'on ne communique pas, comment étais-je censé savoir que tu m'attendrais ici après l'entraînement? ''

Il avait gagné. Wolfram s'était tu abasourdi. Yuuri venait d'admettre qu'il était un boulet ' un peu ', c'était déjà un début et il avait marqué un point juste, ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous étant donné qu'ils ne se parlaient même plus. Yuuri le trouvait ridicule. Il y avait de quoi se sentir irrité.

'' À qui la faute ? C'est toi qui a commencé avec la robe et..''

'' Wolfram, oublions la robe. On s'est disputé pour au fond pas grand chose. Deux points de vue différents, c'est tout. Écoute, si tu veux la mettre, tu n'as qu'à la porter un soir à un dîner où il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas raconter que c'est moi qui te l'ai donnée. ''

'' Je n'aurais pas l'air ridicule ? '' Wolfram avait insisté sur le mot ' ridicule '. Il était hors de question que Yuuri s'en sorte de cette façon. La mettre à un dîner. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'allait pas mettre une aussi jolie robe pour un simple dîner !

'' Ridicule ? Et bien, peut-être, sûrement. Mais je peux me tromper aussi. Tu sais, ce n'est que mon avis, personne ne t'oblige à le suivre. ''

Wolfram se sentit décontracté et rassuré. Yuuri ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'air ridicule face à tout le monde. C'était pour lui, pas contre lui. Mais il avait bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'il ne le serait pas. Il devait se faire à l'idée de voir des hommes en robe. Dans son monde, un homme avec un homme ne choquait pas, bien loin de là, et Yuuri devait accepter ce fait. S'il l'acceptait, peut-être accepterait-il leur couple ou encore mieux, peut-être l'accepterait-il en tant que fiancé. Même si leur engagement était accidentel, Yuuri pourrait finir par s'éprendre de lui. C'est ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui même mais jusqu'ici Yuuri ne lui avait pas fait d'avances. Il devait donc le surprendre. Le plus vite serait le plus efficace.

'' D'accord. Je la mettrai un soir, quand j'en aurai envi. Maintenant, si tu veux qu'on ait fini avant ce soir nous devrions nous y mettre. Il y aura tellement d'invités que tout doit être parfait. Et n'essaye même pas d'échapper à ton devoir, boulet. ''

Yuuri prit place devant son bureau en souriant. Il n'allait pas répondre, cela ne servait à rien. La journée allait être longue, mais elle passerait vite, il était avec Wolfram et ce dernier semblait l'avoir pardonné. Mais une question le tourmentait. Pourquoi devait-il faire, avec Wolfram, le travail de Günter et Gwendal ?

* * *

'' Gwendal. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne rien dire à Yuuri-Heika ? ''

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, chacun assis devant un livre. Ils avaient déjà passé une bonne partie de la matinée devant des livres à la recherche d'un indice.

'' Heika doit se concentrer sur son travail. L'arrivée des familles nobles, de nos alliés et des partisans de Shimaron va lui prendre beaucoup de son temps. Il aura la tête ailleurs, nous ne pouvons pas lui parler des fioles. Pas encore du moins. ''

'' Mais Gwendal, ces fioles sont importantes, voire dangereuses. Monilas a l'intention de les utiliser sur Heika. ''

'' Nous ne le savons pas encore Günter. Nous n'avons qu'un nom. Les Fioles de Jairil. ''

'' Mais si elles sont dangereuses et qu'elles peuvent blesser Heika, nous ne pouvons pas prendre un tel risque. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Heika, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. ''

'' Ce ne sont que des fioles. Elles ne peuvent pas causer tant de dommages. Et puis, Yozak était sûr de lui. Ils n'en ont qu'une. ''

'' Encore heureux que tu ais envoyé Yozak à Dai Shimaron en mission, sinon à l'heure qu'il est nous ne saurions rien. Mais s'ils l'utilisent sur Heika pour qu'il choisisse Minolas en tant que futur Roi de Dai Shimaron ? ''

'' Trop de ' mais ' Günter. Le Roi Saralegui possède le pouvoir de l'hypnose. Ils seront alors à égalité dans le cas où les fioles produit cet effet. Continuons. ''

'' Était-ce cependant une bonne idée de laisser la préparation du bal entre les mains de Heika et Wolfram. Je veux dire, s'ils oublient d'organiser les troupes, les chambres, les...''

'' Wolfram sait comment s'y prendre. Et puis, pour la décoration, il a des goûts identiques à ceux de Hahaue. Quelques fleurs ne peuvent faire de mal à personne. ''

'' C'est justement cela qui m'inquiète. La salle de bal n'est pas un jardin ! ''

'' Günter, continuons ! ''

'' Gwendal ! ''

L'homme concerné se crispa, l'autre se cacha derrière son livre. Anissina Von Karbelnikoff venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

'' Gwendal. Mon frère vient de me répondre. Il sera là en fin de journée le jour du bal, ainsi que Von Wincott et Von Radfort. J'attends encore les réponses des autres nobles. Avez-vous parlé des fioles à Yuuri-Heika ? ''

'' Pas encore. Si tu as fini, nous aimerions continuer nos recherches. ''

C'est alors, que la chose redoutée par les deux hommes eut lieue. Anissina venait de sortir un bâton métallique orné d'une boule transparente à un bout.

'' Je n'ai pas fini. Je vous présente Chercheur-de-mots-kun, comme son nom l'indique, un appareil qui, aidé d'un puissant maryoku, peut rechercher n'importe quel mot se trouvant dans ces livres. ''

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Pour une fois, l'invention allait être utile.

'' Comment marche-t-il ? '' demanda alors Gwendal.

'' Il te suffit de le prendre dans ta main et de concentrer tout ton maryoku en pensant à un ou plusieurs mots. Tu devras alors approcher l'appareil des étagères, mon invention t'indiquera les livres à choisir.''

Gwendal se leva et prit l'objet des mains de l'inventeur. S'il pouvait les aider à économiser des heures de lecture, l'homme aux cheveux gris n'allait pas hésiter à l'utiliser. Il concentra alors tout son pouvoir en pensant à ce qu'il recherchait. Il approcha le bâton des livres et la boule transparente s'illumina. Assisté de Günter qui prenait un livre dès que la boule s'illuminait, ils finirent par faire le tour de la bibliothèque au bout d'un long moment. C'est alors qu'ils s'en rendirent compte. Les trois quarts des livres présents sur les étagères s'étaient retrouvés sur la table ou sur le sol. Günter pris un livre au hasard qu'il reconnût aussitôt.

'' J'ai déjà lu ce livre, il ne parle pas des fioles ! '' s'exclama-t-il.

'' Anissina ! ''

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge s'approcha de Gwendal, lui reprit l'objet et ressortit de la salle en murmurant un '' c'est un échec ''.

Les deux hommes s'étaient alors retrouvés avec la bibliothèque à ranger. Gwendal aurait bien égorgé la scientifique mais, que faire face à Anissina ?

* * *

'' Saralegui-Heika, ce pigeon voyageur vient d'arriver. ''

Le Roi de Shou Shimaron se trouvait assis sur son trône. Il avait attendu un long moment la réponse de Yuuri et cette dernière venait enfin d'arriver. Belias tendit le message à son Roi. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir lu qu'il lui ordonna de préparer leur voyage. Une fois son protecteur sorti, Sara laissa échapper un sourire.

'' Nous allons enfin nous revoir, tâche de faire le bon choix Yuuri. ''


	3. Ils étaient bien ensemble !

**Chapitre 3 : Ils étaient bien ensemble !**

Yuuri n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'était pas querellé avec le blond depuis des jours, plus exactement, depuis l'histoire de la robe. Wolfram était d'habitude arrogant, agressif mais soudainement il était devenu doux et calme. Très peu avaient été les '' hennachokos '' ou '' boulet '' et il ne l'avait pas soupçonné une seule fois de tromperie. S'était-il mis à le respecter ? Probablement, et il espérait que cette situation dure. C'était devenu agréable d'être avec lui, ça l'était déjà avant mais là ce n'était plus pareil. Il était devenu attachant, au point que, et à la grande surprise du conseiller et des frères, Yuuri avait refusé de s'entraîner à la danse avec Conrad. Il préférait s'exercer avec quelqu'un de sa taille, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il leur avait dit. Yuuri lui, pensait qu'il devait plutôt profiter de la gentillesse émanante de son dit fiancé, elle n'était peut-être que passagère.

Le blond en personne avait été stupéfait par la déclaration du Maoh. Yuuri voulait danser avec lui, alors qu'il avait dû pendant des mois le forcer pour une simple valse. En une simple journée, Wolfram avait cumulé toutes les danses qu'il n'avait eues jusqu'ici. Il était heureux. De plus, le Maoh semblait s'efforcer à ne plus faire l'imbécile. Était-il malade ? Non, bien au contraire, il était en pleine forme. Il le devait, Saralegui et Monilas arriveraient le lendemain. Et le jour suivant, ce serait au tour des alliés et des familles nobles. Ce jour là serait aussi le jour du bal. Il en avait été décidé ainsi. Les invités devaient arriver en deux fois pour une question d'organisation. Il devait donc profiter de la présence de Yuuri, celui-ci passerait un long moment aux côtés de Monilas et malgré lui, de Saralegui. Il était évident que le Maoh ne s'intéresserait pas à lui et le soldat savait qu'il se sentirait seul. Même Greta serait occupée. Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre que Béatrice, la fille de Hisscryff Mishna, lui-même fils du souverain de Cavalcade, avait elle aussi été invitée. Elle avait donc passé quelques journées à préparer tout ce qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble. Günter et Gwendal s'étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque pendant des journées entières. Mais, une fois les hôtes arrivés, ils devraient les prendre en charge. Il devait donc vraiment profiter de ce dernier après-midi où il se trouvait en présence de sa fille et de son fiancé, momentanément dans le jardin.

Greta regarda ses pères chacun leur tour.

'' Greta se demande à quoi vous pensez ? '' C'était une habitude de la petite fille, le ' je ' n'existait pas chez elle. Yuuri n'avait pas chercher à changer cette manière, cela prouvait qu'elle ne grandissait pas trop vite, du moins pour l'instant.

Les deux garçons rougirent légèrement. Comment dire à leur fille qu'ils pensaient chacun à l'autre ?

Greta sourit et s'assit entre ses deux pères, eux-même sur le sol.

'' À tout et à rien. '' C'était la réponse de Yuuri et elle satisfaisait la brune. Le blond avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules équivalant à la même chose.

'' Greta veut que Wolfram lui lise une histoire. '' Le blond n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que la petite fille était déjà partie en direction de la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui ramènerait. Elle avait sûrement fait le tour des histoires de son âge, dont celles d'Anissina, mais jusqu'ici elle s'en était toujours tirée pour lui en ramener des nouvelles.

Le départ de Greta avait laissé ses parents dans le calme et le silence. Ils étaient bien, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient rompre ce silence. Mais Greta était revenue bien trop vite et Wolfram avait dû commencer la lecture. C'était un livre de son âge, une légende sur une femme mazoku du nom de Jairil.

Greta adorait les légendes, c'était bien plus amusant que les livres d'histoires sur les Maoh et elle comprenait que Yurri s'endorme pendant les cours de Günter.

La femme en question avait été expulsée de son village. Elle était malade et son peuple ne voulait pas être contaminé. Elle jura aux villageois qu'elle se vengerait un jour ou l'autre et que seuls les cœurs purs, semblables au sien, à conditions qu'ils soient aimés, pourraient être sauvés. Elle s'était alors mise en route pour trouver de l'aide. Et c'est ainsi que, sur son chemin, elle découvrit le temple. Il était gris, rond, et important pour leur population. Le Temple Originel l'était aux yeux de tous. Elle demanda la bienfaisance aux prêtresses mais ces dernières ne pouvaient rien pour elle. Elles l'invitèrent quand même à rester dans le temple où elle pourrait se reposer et vivre en paix. Jairil accepta, elle ne se sentait plus capable de continuer sa route. Un jour, elle fit connaissance de la Miko, l'oracle du temple. Celle-ci s'était dévouée à Shinou-Heika, et lui avait promis de faire en sorte que ses désirs soient des ordres. Jairil aimait beaucoup cette personne, elle l'admirait. Elle aurait aimé être choisie par le Roi Originel, c'était un honneur. La Miko l'aida dans ses soins. Les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait étaient puissants et étaient différents de tout ceux que la jeune femme avait connus jusqu'alors. L'oracle n'avait rien demandé en échange. Mais elle fût outrée lorsqu'elle appris la raison pour laquelle sa nouvelle amie se trouvait ici et décida de lui venir en aide. Shinou-Heika n'aurait jamais permis, pendant son règne, qu'une chose pareille ait lieue. Ainsi, elles créèrent ensembles trois fioles magiques. Chacune d'elle furent remplie d'un venin qui ne réagirait que lorsqu'il entrerait en contact avec la peau d'un mazoku. Leur parfum était agréable, alléchant. Toute personne tomberait sous l'envoûtement de ces fioles ou du moins de leur contenu. Après avoir remercié son amie de l'aide apportée, Jairil repris la route vers son village. Il faisait nuit quand elle arriva. Elle décida alors d'attendre le lendemain pour agir. Elle se déguisa puis s'installa sur la place principale. Quand les villageois sortirent faire leur courses, ils ne purent s'empêcher de suivre l'odeur et, un à un, ils se parfumèrent. La vendeuse leur dit qu'il s'agissait d'un essai, que si celui-ci plaisait, elle en produirait d'autres. Le lendemain, le village entier se trouva mourant. Jairil réapparût et leur rappela qu'elle leur avait promis qu'elle se vengerait s'ils la chassaient. Seuls les coeurs purs, pourraient être sauvés, leur avait-elle dit. Cependant, pour être guéris, il devaient en plus recevoir l'amour d'une personne chère. Ceux qui survécurent à cette épidémie avaient appris qu'ils devaient aider toute personne la nécessitant. Le village avait été alors reconstruit sur cette morale. Quand à Jairil, elle s'exila, et elle cacha les fioles là où jamais personne ne les trouverait car la magie qui les avait créées était trop puissante pour qu'elles soient détruites.

Greta laissa échapper un cri de joie. Elle semblait avoir adoré l'histoire. Yuuri s'était lui aussi laissé bercé par les paroles de Wolfram.

'' Tu crois qu'elles existent Yuuri ? '' La naïveté de sa fille l'amusait. Elle lui ressemblait tellement.

'' Bien sûr que non. C'est une légende, l'histoire n'est pas réelle. Le contraire serait insensé. Il n'existe pas de telles fioles, ce serait trop dangereux pour les démons. La légende veut juste te faire passer un message : il est précieux d'apporter ton aide à quelqu'un qui en a besoin, ce dernier pourrait te rendre la pareille. Enfin, j'ai rajouté la fin, c'est bon à savoir. ''

Wolfram sourit. Yuuri pouvait comprendre sans problème une simple histoire, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de politique, alors là il était complètement ingénu. Oui, il avait raison, de telles fioles n'existaient pas. Pourtant, il avait un doute. Plusieurs légendes s'étaient avérées être vraies. Peut être devait-il en parler à Shinou ? Après-tout, même s'il était un esprit, il logeait dans le Temple à cette époque. Non, ce n'était qu'une légende. Il n'allait pas embêter Sa Majesté pour une légende. Il se sentirait idiot.

Wolfram tendit le livre à sa fille qui partit en sautillant vers la bibliothèque. Le silence était à nouveau retombé entre les deux fiancés jusqu'à ce que Yuuri reprenne la parole.

'' Tu crois qu'elles existent ? '' avait-il fini par dire.

'' Hennachoko ! ''

Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Si Yuuri n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même, il ne convaincrait personne. Ils se levèrent et allèrent dîner. La journée du lendemain allait être dure pour tout le monde.

* * *

La matinée suivante fût épuisante. Günter courait dans tous les sens car ceci manquait ou cela n'allait pas. Yuuri faisait tout pour fuir la paranoïa de son conseiller. Tout son entourage était désorienté. Wolfram avait jeté l'éponge depuis un bon moment et était allé rejoindre Greta. Yuuri avait fini par faire de même et s'était réfugié dans la cuisine. Personne ne l'y chercherait. C'est ce qu'il croyait. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre. Il avait tellement de choses en tête qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Saralegui et Monilas devaient arriver aujourd'hui et il ne savait pas vraiment comment les recevoir étant donné qu'il devrait choisir l'un d'eux pour le trône de Dai Shimaron. Sara était son ami. Même après sa trahison, il continuait à le considérer comme tel. Il était donc évident qu'il le choisirait. Mais ce Monilas avait peut-être de meilleurs atouts et méritait peut-être plus que Sara le trône. Qui sait ?

Yuuri remarqua alors que Wolfram et Greta étaient assis dans le jardin. Ils discutaient, sûrement d'un thème joyeux, ils souriaient. Yuuri trouva alors que le sourire de son dit fiancé était merveilleux. Celui-ci transmettait du bonheur, et Yuuri pouvait sentir ce bonheur réchauffer son cœur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au sourire du blond. Il était rare que Wolfram sourisse ou alors il s'agissait d'un sourire moqueur. Mais celui-là était innocent, il était angélique. Oui, c'était cela, il était très doux, digne d'un ange. Wolfram était un ange. L'avait-il comparé auparavant à un tel être ? En dehors de son corps, il n'était pas parfait. Caractère de cochon, égoïste, orgueil démesuré, airs aristocratiques. La liste était encore longue. Non, Wolfram n'était pas parfait. Cependant lorsqu'il souriait de cette manière, il en avait tout l'air. Jamais Wolfram ne lui avait souri ainsi.

'' Heika ! ''

Yuuri sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que la réputée sexy queen venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

'' Celi-sama... ''

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son visage s'était retrouvé dans la poitrine de la mère – parce qu'en plus elle était mère – de Gwendal, Conrad et Wolfram. Deux ans qu'il la connaissait et il ne s'y était jamais habitué. Elle se dégagea.

'' Vous voulez faire des gâteaux Heika ? ''

'' Heu... pas vraiment. ''

'' Alors que faites-vous dans la cuisine ? ''

Cecilia tourna son regard vers ce qui avait apparemment attiré le Maoh. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'' Oh, je vois, '' avait-elle ajouté.

Lorsque Yuuri compris ce qu'elle insinuait, il essaya de la reprendre. Mais ses joues rosées le trahissaient.

''Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je.. je me cachais. ''

'' De Wolfie ? ''

'' Non ! '' Il venait de répondre comme si Cecilia venait de dire une grosse bêtise. Pourquoi se cacherait-il de Wolfram ? Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Il n'était pas en danger. '' Je veux dire, je me cache de Günter. Il a peur que tout se passe mal ou il veut que tout soit parfait, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je trouve que son exaltation est crispante et presque exagérée. Alors, je suis venu ici et je suis tombé par hasard sur Wolfram et Greta. ''

'' Par hasard. '' Celi sourit. Le Maoh était vraiment inégalable. S'il voulait épier son fils en secret, il n'avait qu'à le lui dire, ça ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Que le Maoh se mette à de telles actions signifiait qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux et qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de son Wolfie ! C'était tellement chou.

'' Vous venez de rentrer d'un de vos voyage en quête d'amour ? '' Yuuri préférait changer de sujet. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de dire à la mère de son fiancé.

'' Oh, oui. Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à mes voyages. Mais, en fait je suis allée voir Fanfan. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Oh, l'amour est irremplaçable ! '' Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Yuuri se sentit mal à l'aise. Décidément, ce n'était pas si facile de détourner le sujet.

'' Et... et vous, vous faites quoi ici, dans la cuisine ? ''

'' Je cherchais Lasagna. Un des boutons de la robe que je compte mettre demain soir s'est décousu. Vous comprenez, il me faut impérativement cette robe. Il est complètement impensable que j'en choisisse une autre. ''

'' Je vois. Et bien, si je la croise, je lui dirai de vous rejoindre. '' Pourquoi autant d'intérêt pour une robe ? Si le bouton était décousu, elle avait qu'à en mettre une autre. Entre Wolfram et Cecilia, il était gâté.

'' Merci Heika. ''

Et Yuuri sortit de la salle. Le plan cuisine n'avait pas marché. Si Günter questionnait Celi, il était foutu. Il monta au deuxième étage. Il y allait très rarement, une raison de plus pour qu'on ne l'y trouve pas. Il voulait vraiment être seul. Il marcha le long du couloir et des diverses portes. De ce qu'il savait, seuls Anissina et Gwendal dormaient à cet étage. Il aurait voulu entrer dans une des chambres et y rester pendant des heures mais non seulement ces chambres avaient été préparées pour les hôtes mais en plus, il ne voulait pas entrer dans l'intimité de Gwendal ou même d'Anissina si par malheur il choisissait la mauvaise porte. Et puis mince, il n'allait pas rester dans le couloir, il finirait pas se faire repérer. Il en prit alors une au hasard, s'assura que personne ne l'avait remarqué puis entra. La chambre devait sûrement être destinée à une femme. Les draps, rideaux, murs et sols étaient violets. Le lit était parallèle à la porte à côté d'une armoire. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un bureau, où était posé un vase, lui aussi violet. Yuuri trouva les fleurs magnifiques. Sur Terre, on aurait pu les confondre avec des orchidées. Il existait tellement de sous espèces qu'il n'aurait pas su les distinguer. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas violettes comme on aurait pu le croire mais rouges, un rouge bordeaux. La chambre en elle-même était magnifique, les meubles en bois étaient décorés de fleurs blanches et plantes grimpantes. C'était un véritable jardin accompagné d'une odeur spéciale. Il connaissait cette odeur, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, la vue devait être magnifique.

'' Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? ''

Deuxième sursaut de la journée. Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir lui faire peur ? La voix qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas plaisante, contrairement à celle de Cecilia. Il se retourna, il n'y avait plus de doute. C'était bien lui. La même odeur.

'' Ta chambre ? Tu as une chambre, première nouvelle ! ''

'' Hennachoko, où croyais-tu que je dormais avant que tu ne me proposes en mariage ? ''

Logique. Il devait avoir une chambre. Il ne dormait pas sur le sol, il ne se serait jamais permis cela.

'' Mais, je croyais que toutes les chambres étaient occupées par des soldats ! ''

'' Peut-être, je ne sais pas. ''

Wolfram tout craché : auto contradictoire. C'était bien ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour où ils firent connaissance des ours-abeilles. Mais maintenant, non seulement il y avait des chambres libres mais Wolfram avait une chambre et...une chambre pour fille ?

'' Tu ne m'as pas répondu. '' Il s'était calmé. Si Yuuri ignorait qu'il avait une chambre, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'agissait de la sienne ?

'' Je me cache. C'est bête, je sais. '' Lui-même avait honte de ce qu'il faisait. Wolfram l'approcha et s'assit sur le lit avant d'être rejoint.

'' Quand Günter agit ainsi, c'est le seul remède. Il m'a aperçu avec Greta, alors j'ai dû changer de terrain, et je suis monté ici. Aniue me réprimandera sûrement. Tant pis.'' Il marqua une pause. '' La chambre te plaît ? ''

'' Je la trouve très jolie, magnifique. Je pourrais même regretter la chambre royale mais, je la trouve aussi très efféminée. ''

'' Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas. En fait, c'est Hahaue qui me l'a faite. Comme je lui ressemblais beaucoup physiquement, et c'est toujours le cas, elle s'était mise en tête que ma vie devait ressembler à la sienne. Ca ne me choque pas. J'aime bien le cadre.''

'' Tu aimes bien les fleurs en général. Heu, quand tu dis, ' ma vie devait ressembler à la sienne ', Céli-sama voulait que tu aies trois maris, trois enfants différents ? ''

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du blond. Yuuri regretta qu'il ne fut pas celui qu'il avait vu quelques moments auparavant. Wolfram ne pouvait-il pas sourire simplement pour lui ?

'' Boulet, elle voulait dire le rôle de la femme. C'est pour ça que contrairement à mes frères, j'ai des fleurs et pas des écus. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que mes frères sont si protecteurs. Tu sais, je pourrais facilement me trouver un homme, ce n'est pas mon physique qui m'en empêcherait. ''

'' Non, mais notre engagement oui. ''

Wolfram regarda à deux fois le Soukoku. Avait-il pour la première fois parlé de leur engagement de lui-même sans, en plus, le considérer comme accidentel ?

'' Même s'il est accidentel évidemment. ''

Non, Yuuri ne changerait pas. Il pouvait quand même espérer.

'' Mais tu n'as aucune raison de chercher un autre homme, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Quel genre de question était-ce ? Yuuri considérait toujours que leur union était accidentelle alors pourquoi voulait-il savoir s'il était à la recherche d'un autre homme ? Serait-il jaloux ? Les rôles seraient-ils en train d'être échangés ? Il n'allait pas le laisser dans le doute, cela n'aurait pas été gentil de sa part. Il le savait, il était déjà passé par là, mais dans le rôle de Yuuri.

'' Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je suis ton fiancé. Je te suis dévoué, ce n'est pas comme toi. ''

Le cœur de Yuuri, qui s'était mis à battre plus vite que d'habitude, se décontracta. Il ne voulait pas le voir avec un autre. Il n'aurait pas pu. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Yuuri finit par se questionner. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Si Wolfram partait avec un autre, il serait libre, il pourrait se choisir une jolie fille. Oui, il serait libre. Mais il se sentirait seul. Il s'était habitué à cette situation, qui ne lui plaisait guère au début même pendant longtemps, mais c'était ainsi. Wolfram était son fiancé. Yuuri ferma les yeux et soupira. Commençait-il à ressentir des sentiments, autres que fraternels, pour le blond aux yeux émeraudes, qui en plus était un homme ?

'' Wolfram, Heika ! ''

Repérés. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent. Leur plan était raté. Conrad les avait trouvés.

'' Le Roi Saralegui vient d'arriver. ''

'' Il est en avance ! '' ronchonna le Maoh. Il était bien ici, seul avec Wolfram. Sara venait d'interrompre un moment crucial. Cette discussion lui avait peut-être ouvert les yeux.


	4. La trêve

**Chapitre 4 : La trêve**

Le Roi Saralegui descendit de son carrosse, suivi de son fidèle serviteur, Bélias.

'' Bienvenue à Shin Makoku, Saralegui-Heika. ''

Sara observa les deux hommes qui venaient de le saluer. Il s'agissait de Günter Von Christ et de Gwendal Von Voltaire. Leurs visages, mécontents et même presque craintifs, trahissaient leurs paroles antérieures, ce qui l'amusa. Était-ce parce qu'il était arrivé plus tôt que prévu ? Tout d'abord, un roi n'est jamais en avance ou en retard, ce sont toujours les autres qui sont en tort. Mais il n'était pas chez lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de remarque. De plus, il n'était pas arrivé en avance involontairement. Tout avait été réfléchi, planifié, et évidemment, il n'avait prévenu personne.

'' Où est Yuuri ? '' demanda-t-il.

'' Heika arrivera d'une minute à l'autre. Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir si tôt. '' répondit Gwendal, d'un air menaçant.

Gwendal n'aimait vraiment pas ce roi, il avait trahi le Maoh, et ça, c'était impardonnable. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui, il savait que Saralegui serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Sa Majesté était tombée dans un de ses pièges, mais lui, soldat, ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se reproduire. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord, ils protégeraient leur roi, coûte que coûte.

'' Nous avons préféré prendre de la marge, nous ne savons jamais sur qui nous pouvons tomber sur le chemin. ''

'' Sachez que vous êtes en sécurité ici. ''

'' Je l'espère. ''

Günter était mal à l'aise. Ce petit Roi avait-il osé douter de l'armée de Shin Makoku ainsi que des plus fidèles soldats au Roi ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Sara ria au fond de lui-même. Qu'importe ce que pouvaient penser ces deux messieurs, ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Ils ne pourraient pas influencer le Maoh. Sara savait qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait pardonné d'avoir voulu utiliser Yuuri. Seul ce dernier lui avait donné une seconde chance et ses serviteurs ne pouvaient rien face à cela. Mais le fiancé du Maoh était une toute autre affaire. Wolfram avait compris les sentiments du Maoh. Et bien que Yuuri ne l'aimait pas, il ne laisserait jamais personne le blesser. Sara savait qu'il devait en prendre profit. Il ne le blesserai pas, ce serait inutile, il ne l'hypnotiserai pas, ça ne l'aiderait pas. Pourquoi faire du mal à la seule personne qui puisse persuader Yuuri de le choisir ? Il avait trouvé mieux. Son plan était infaillible, il serait prochainement le Roi de Shimaron. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit le Maoh le rejoindre dans la cour, suivi de son cher fiancé et de son parrain.

'' Yuuri ! '' Sara courut vers lui, lui prit les mains et lui dit d'une voix joyeuse, '' Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai à te raconter. ''

'' Salut Sara, '' lui répondit-il hésitant. Était-il vraiment content de le revoir ? Sara lui avait-il manqué ? Il ne s'était même pas posé la question. En tout cas, il lui en voulait d'avoir interrompu sa discussion avec le blond.

Yuuri ne fut pas surpris par la réaction de son ami. Sara était ainsi, joyeux dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, mais Wolfram et les autres, il les ignorait totalement. Il se tourna vers le blond qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui : il était furax, prêt à tuer tout homme qui oserait marcher sur son territoire. Yuuri savait qu'il l'aimait, c'était normal de réagir ainsi, mais c'était aussi Wolfram, et celui-ci s'énervait pour tout ! Sauf depuis quelques jours, merci Shinou. Il était tellement plus agréable. Puis, tout d'un coup, cette rage apparut chez lui ; elle avait été quasi immédiate. Il n'avait pas supporter voir Sara s'éloigner de lui pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son fiancé. Wolfram en était choqué mais n'avait pas l'air ravi. Gwendal se crispa, les sourcils froncés, se retenant d'aller protéger son petit frère. Günter, lui, se demandait s'il n'avait pas loupé un chapitre et Conrad fit la grimace, rien qu'en pensant au couple Wolfram-Saralegui. En effet, Sara avait osé avoir un contact physique avec le blond alors qu'il le détestait depuis toujours. Et ce n'était pas un petit contact de rien du tout, non, c'était un câlin. Sara se sépara du soldat d'un air heureux. Yuuri se demanda s'il en voulait à l'humain d'avoir touché le blond ou bien qu'il se soit approché d'un autre que lui. Voilà qu'il se trouvait dans le doute. Et le seul moyen de résoudre le problème était d'éclaircir les choses.

'' Vous êtes amis, enfin proches ? ''

'' Yuuri ! Espèce de boulet, je ne suis pas comme toi ! '' Wolfram avait à présent repoussé le jeune roi. '' Je.. ''

'' Lord Von Bielefeld et moi avons décidé de faire une trêve, '' le coupa Sara.

Tous furent abasourdis par l'annonce. Même le blond en question. Quand avaient-ils décidé une chose pareille et de plus, quand en avaient-ils eu l'occasion ?

'' Wolfram ! ''

'' Aniue, je.. je ne sais pas de quoi il...''

'' Voyons Wolfram, c'est vous même qui en avez eu l'idée. ''

Wolfram ? Il venait de l'appeler Wolfram ? Ils étaient donc proches et le blond ne lui avait rien dit. Yuuri se rendit compte que le blond était finalement bel et bien un égoïste. Il voulait être l'ami de Sara et il ne lui avait même pas demandé son opinion. Yuuri n'aurait pas refusé, bien loin de là, mais c'était par principe. Il était le Maoh après tout, il avait le droit de savoir lorsque l'un de ses officiers voulait devenir l'ami de son propre ami, étant en plus souverain d'un territoire.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Depuis quand Wolfram voulait-il faire une trêve avec Saralegui, alors qu'il le brûlerait vif s'il s'approchait trop de son fiancé ? Conrad et Gwendal n'étaient pas dupes et espéraient que le Maoh ne le soit pas non plus. Que tramait le Roi Saralegui ?

'' Moi ? ''

'' Ne soyez pas timide. C'est une très bonne idée je trouve, vous ne trouvez pas ? ''

'' Je suppose. '' Günter avait pris la parole. Au moins, le colérique se tiendrait tranquille, il ne blesserait jamais un soit disant ami. Enfin, c'était à voir, il était capable d'attaquer ses propres frères.

Yuuri le regarda. Günter n'avait pas l'air contre. Était-il au courant ? L'étaient-ils tous ? Non, ils avaient eux aussi été surpris lors de l'annonce de la nouvelle. Il devait mettre fin à cette torture mentale.

'' Tu devrais t'installer Sara, '' finit-il par dire.

Le jeune Roi accepta et suivi Gwendal et Günter, accompagné de Bélias qui avait juste adressé un signe de salut au Maoh et à ses serviteurs, mais qui n'avait pas pipé mot. Conrad se tourna vers son frère, qui se tenait debout tremblotant. Il préféra ne pas s'aventurer dans un territoire dangereux et laissa les deux fiancés ensemble. Yuuri, lui, semblait contrarié et blessé.

'' Tu aurais dû m'en parler. ''

'' Yuuri, je... ''

'' En fait, je préfère ne pas savoir, j'ai affaire à des choses beaucoup plus importantes. Tu n'as qu'à prendre en charge ton nouvel ami. ''

Yuuri s'en alla, s'éloignant d'un blond commotionné. Yuuri était furieux, et bien qu'il sache pourquoi, Wolfram était sûr qu'il n'en était pas responsable. Il n'aurait jamais voulu devenir l'ami de quelqu'un qui voulait lui prendre son fiancé. Yuuri ne l'écoutait pas, ce qu'il avait à dire ne l'intéressait pas. Il était revenu au point de départ. Yuuri le détestait et en plus, c'est lui qui allait devoir s'occuper de Saralegui.

* * *

Il soupira. Il allait devoir demander des explications. S'il ne les avait pas lui-même, qu'allait-il dire à ses grands frères ? Il frappa à la porte de la chambre, préalablement préparée pour le Roi Saralegui. Lorsque Bélias lui ouvrit la porte, il entra le cœur battant. Et s'il se faisait hypnotiser ? Personne n'était là pour le protéger, personne ne voudrait le protéger après ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Shin Makoku se trouvait dans une situation délicate et lui, Lord Von Bielefeld, était soit disant devenu l'ami d'un des partisans au trône de Dai Shimaron. Enfin non, après tout, une trêve ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient devenus amis mais Yuuri l'avait perçu ainsi.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? '' avait-il fini par dire d'un ton dur.

Saralegui était assis dans un fauteuil vert, assorti aux décors de la chambre. La chambre n'était pas exceptionnelle mais Wolfram pensa qu'il ne méritait pas plus. Sara le fixa. Il allait pouvoir poursuivre son plan.

'' Bélias, laisse-nous. ''

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Quand il fut sorti, Sara reprit la parole.

'' La trêve ? Et bien, disons que je vous aide. ''

'' Vous m'aidez ? '' le blond était déboussolé. En quoi avait-il besoin d'aide ?

'' Je vous aide à gagner le cœur de Yuuri-Heika. N'est-ce pas ce que vous désirez le plus ? ''

Le cœur de Wolfram se mit à battre encore plus vite. Saralegui entrait dans sa vie personnelle. Cela le dérangeait et l'énervait. Certes, c'est ce qu'il désirait mais en voulant l'aider, Sara avait causé le contraire. Yuuri ne l'aimerait plus après une telle soi disante cachotterie.

'' Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. '' répondit-il méchamment. '' Occupez-vous de vos affaires. ''

'' Vraiment ? Yuuri et moi sommes pourtant proches, je pourrais le convaincre facilement. ''

'' Il est hors de question que vous touchiez à Yuuri ! '' Wolfram s'était emporté et espérait que personne ne l'ait entendu. Il avait eu sa dose pour la journée. '' Si Yuuri ne m'aime pas, personne ne peut le forcer à le faire. Mais jamais je ne vous laisserai le manipuler à nouveau, même si c'est pour moi ! ''

Saralegui s'était à présent tu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Le blond était illogique. Il aimait Yuuri mais ne voulait pas que ce dernier lui rende la pareille. Non, il ne voulait pas forcer Yuuri à l'aimer, c'était différent. Il sourit.

'' Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser l'hypnose. Mais je ne comprends pas. N'est-ce pas insensé d'aimer une personne avec autant de force sans ne rien recevoir en échange depuis une si longue période ? Vous avez pourtant tout fait pour le séduire, mais rien à faire, Yuuri semble vous ignorer totalement. Au niveau sentimental, entendons-nous bien.''

La colère était toujours là, il l'aurait massacré, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait comme toutes les fois où Yuuri l'avait blessé, et Shinou sait combien de fois il l'a été depuis ses fiançailles. Les larmes commençaient à venir mais il devait se battre, il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant Saralegui. Son orgueil ne le lui permettait pas.

Sara se leva et s'approcha du blond.

'' Je peux vous aider à conquérir le Maoh, vous devez juste me faire confiance. ''

'' Plutôt mourir que de vous faire confiance. '' Sa voix tremblait, il avait peur, il le savait mais il ne l'admettrait pas.

'' Vous préférez donc souffrir le reste de votre vie. Vous avez raison, dans ce cas, il est préférable que vous mourriez. ''

Sara avait raison, il souffrirait sûrement jusqu'à sa mort. Mais tant que Yuuri était heureux, il vivrait avec. Il luttait à présent pour ne pas pleurer.

'' Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir. D'ici là, vous n'aurez qu'à admettre avoir demandé la trêve, pour éviter tout conflit durant la délibération qui proclamera le prochain Roi de Shimaron. Cela faciliterait les choses pour tout le monde. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront tous ravis de votre décision. Mais réfléchissez-vite, si vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous remuer, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à prendre votre place. ''

Sara était content. Il aurait bientôt le blond dans sa poche et il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de l'hypnotiser. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de séduire Yuuri. Il voulait juste faire peur au blond aux yeux émeraudes, qui brillaient à présent plus qu'au début de leur entretien.

Wolfram s'excusa pour l'interruption, le prévint qu'il viendrait le chercher pour l'arrivée de Monilas et s'en alla vers sa chambre, qui se trouvait au même étage. Yuuri n'y était pas évidemment. Il s'assit au pied du lit et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Et pourquoi Saralegui voulait-il l'aider ?

* * *

'' Une trêve, Gwendal ! Une trêve ! ''

'' Je sais Günter, je sais. ''

'' Comment a-t-il pu prendre une telle décision sans nous en parler avant ? ''

'' Je me chargerai personnellement de mettre au clair cette affaire. Maintenant, calme-toi Günter. ''

'' Il devait sûrement avoir une raison. Wolfram n'agirait pas sans en avoir une. Et même s'il est capricieux, il ne prendrait aucune mesure qui mette Shin Makoku en danger. ''

'' Conrad a raison Günter. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous inquiéter. ''

'' Mon Wolfie mûri tellement ! Il ne serait jamais devenu l'ami d'un humain avant ! Vous croyez qu'une histoire d'amour est en train de naître ? ''

'' Hahaue ! '' firent ses deux fils en même temps. Conrad se tourna vers son neveu, qui se tenait assis à son bureau. Il jouait avec Greta. Il avait raison, qu'il profite de sa fille tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

'' Mais ils iraient tellement bien ensemble ! ''

'' Hahaue, '' s'indigna Gwendal, '' Sa Majesté se trouve dans cette salle, '' susurra-t-il.

Jamais, non, jamais il ne laisserait Saralegui s'approcher de son colérique, égoïste mais adorable et merveilleux petit frère. S'il avait l'intention de l'utiliser, Gwendal ne le laisserait pas faire. Son regard se croisa avec son plus jeune frère. Ils pensaient la même chose, il le protégerait lui aussi.

'' Même en aillant épié le Roi et son serviteur, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette trêve. Il a bien reçu l'invitation de Shin Makoku, mais absolument rien de Kakka, jusqu'à son départ. '' Yozak avait enfin pris la parole après le long débat entre le conseiller et le régisseur. '

'' Le morveux serait donc ami de Saralegui-Heika depuis un moment ? '' reprit Günter abattu.

'' Il nous en aurait parlé, il n'avait alors aucune raison valable de faire une telle chose. '' Conrad ne mettrait jamais en doute son frère. Il s'était dévoué à Yuuri, il ne ferait rien contre lui. Traiter seul avec un pays qui n'avait pas signé de traité de paix, c'était aller à l'encontre du Maoh. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ignorait quoi malheureusement.

'' Günter ! Par définition, une trêve est la suspension temporaire d'un conflit, pas un pacte d'amitié. J'ai essayé une fois de créer une machine qui pourrait manipuler les cerveaux mais... ''

'' Ce fut un échec. On sait Anissina, j'en fut le cobaye. '' Gwendal n'avait pas manqué à le lui rappeler.

Yuuri cessa son occupation lorsqu'il entendit la définition que venait de donner la femme eux cheveux rouges. Elle avait raison et il avait mal interprété les choses. Wolfram n'avait jamais cherché à être l'ami de Sara, il avait voulu interrompre leurs disputes. Il en était sûr, Wolfram l'avait fait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. C'est pour ça qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Mais quel boulet il était vraiment ! Il s'était fâché pour... pour rien ! Il avait agi façon Wolfram ! Oui, il avait agi comme lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, où était le blond ? Il devait le trouver pour lui présenter ses excuses. Il ne semblait pas aller bien lorsqu'il l'avait quitté plus tôt dans la journée, mais lui, Shibuya Yuuri, avait été capricieux. Il le regrettait maintenant. Il se leva de sa chaise.

'' Heika, veuillez excuser mon fils pour son acte, nous réglerons ce malentendu le plus rapidement possible. '' Cecilia avait peur qu'il punisse son fils. Il semblait énervé, et elle ne voulait pas que le Maoh fasse appel à la justice pour une si petite affaire. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Yuuri était en colère contre lui-même.

'' Non. '' Tout le monde se tut et posa son regard sur le Maoh. '' JE réglerai ce malentendu. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Celi-Sama, tout ira bien. ''

'' Oh Heika ! '' Günter se mit à saigner du nez face à l'admiration qu'il portait à son Roi.

'' Très bien, si telle est votre décision. '' Cela arrangeait Gwendal, il ne voulait pas réprimander son frère.

'' Greta peut venir avec Yuuri ? ''

Yuuri sourit à cause de la tendresse de sa fille. Elle n'aimait pas quand un de ses parents se retrouvait dans une situation délicate.

'' Je préférerais le voir seul. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. ''

Greta fut déçue mais se dit que finalement, elle le verrait le soir même dans la chambre royale.

Yuuri se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta.

'' Yozak, je croyais que tu étais en mission à Dai Shimaron, que faisais-tu chez Sara ? ''

'' Toujours aussi surprenant Heika, j'aurais juré que vous ne nous aviez pas prêté attention. J'ai voulu changer de décor, alors j'ai demandé à Hub de me remplacer à Dai Shimaron. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et rendre son rapport. ''

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Yuuri. Il pouvait compter sur tant de monde. Il sortit de son bureau puis se dirigea vers le seul endroit où Wolfram pouvait se trouver, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il avait des excuses à présenter et il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard.


	5. Monilas Fillcott

**Chapitre 5 : Monilas Fillcott**

'' Je peux entrer ? ''

Yuuri avait ouvert la porte et en avait presque eu le coeur brisé. Wolfram était assis au pied de ce qui avait été une fois son lit. Son regard était vide, inexpressif et Yuuri pouvait apercevoir la trace encore présente des larmes qui avaient coulées. Le blond tourna la tête et croisa les yeux noirs de son fiancé. Le vert émeraude que Yuuri avait l'habitude de voir était devenu foncé et rougeâtre. Il semblait avoir longuement pleuré. Wolfram tourna immédiatement sa tête dans une direction opposée. Pourquoi avait-il laissé Yuuri le voir dans cet état ? Il essuya son visage. Yuuri n'entendant pas de réponse, ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond qui ne le regardait toujours pas. C'était la deuxième fois dans la même journée qu'il se trouvait dans cette chambre, et tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec Wolfram s'était d'un coup réduit à néant. Il devrait repartir de zéro, à condition que le blond daigne encore être agréable un moment et à condition surtout qu'il le pardonne pour sa réaction.

'' Monilas va bientôt arriver. ''

Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il était venu présenter ses excuses et voilà qu'il était parti pour parler politique.

'' Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute l'après-midi, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais te chercher, te trouver et discuter. '' Faux, enfin, à moitié. Il n'avait pas mentionné la raison.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

'' Je me disais que l'on pourrait parler de cette trêve, '' finit-il par dire.

Wolfram eut un frisson. Yuuri avait-il vraiment besoin de lui rappeler l'existence de cette trêve et sans qu'il le sache, sa raison ?

'' Si tu crois que je t'en veux, tu te trompes. Au début peut-être un peu mais plus maintenant. ''

Rien. Yuuri devait continuer, il finirait peut-être par réagir.

'' J'ai mal réagi, étant donné que tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. ''

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle ne plaisait pas du tout à Yuuri. Il avait l'impression que Wolfram ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait absolument aucune réaction.

'' Je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi vu que Sara est mon ami et pas le tien. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi si mal alors que tu voulais faire un effort. ''

Yuuri marquait un point, Wolfram aurait été capable de faire une chose pareille si la personne en question n'était pas Saralegui. Et puis, Yuuri ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il ne lui avait soit disant rien dit ? Il avait donc réfléchi au sujet. Oui, il avait cherché une explication et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé c'était que son fiancé lui avait caché la vérité pour son bien.

'' Je suis pathétique, je sais. '' Il avait déjà avoué être un boulet et maintenant il avouait être pathétique. Qu'avait-il donc aujourd'hui ? Wolfram ne le nierait pas.

'' Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Au début, ça m'a fait mal à moi aussi, je pensais qu'on se disait tout. '' Oui, ils se disaient tout, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, ils ne se cachaient rien.

Yuuri était-il capable de pleurer comme il venait de le faire ? En avait-il eu gros sur le coeur pendant des heures ? Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'avoir mal signifiait. Il prétendait savoir, mais il ne savait rien.

'' Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi Wolfram, '' bredouilla-t-il.

Il avait le don d'empirer les choses. Wolfram ne voulait pas le pardonner, pas cette fois. Les larmes recommençaient à remplir ses yeux.

Yuuri ne savait plus quoi faire. Le blond refusait de lui adresser la parole et de le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger après ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait rejeté lorsque le blond avait essayé de s'expliquer. Il avait été inhumain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui semblait attirer l'œil de son fiancé : les orchidées. Yuuri n'avait vraiment jamais vu de telles fleurs à Shin Makoku. En tout cas, Wolfram les aimait, peut-être plus que lui. S'il ne les aimait pas, il n'en aurait pas dans sa chambre. Il revint à ses moutons, il y avait réfléchi et il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne voyait plus de solution à la situation.

'' Je sais qu'on a préparé le bal ensemble et qu'on a décidé que pour la sécurité des hôtes, tes troupes resteraient dans le sud de la salle et que évidemment, tu serais aux commandes... mais je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être te trouver un remplaçant et me rejoindre, pour assurer ma propre protection, à la place de Conrad. ''

Ce que Yuuri était maladroit. Ce n'était pas une demande simple, mais il ne faisait que la compliquer. Wolfram n'avait pas vraiment envi de passer sa soirée à jouer la nounou, surtout après la douleur que le gamin lui avait infligé. Yuuri soupira.

'' En fait, j'aimerais que tu sois mon cavalier. Juste pour le bal, mais que tu sois dispensé de tes fonctions et que tu profites de la soirée. Tu n'as jamais de vacances, tu dois te détendre un peu. Conrad assurera ma protection mais toi, j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'accompagnes.''

Était-ce une déclaration ? Si elle l'était, elle était très ambiguë. Non, Yuuri ne l'aimait pas. Il avait juste pitié de lui. Si ce n'était pas de la pitié, il se serait arrêté à la simple demande de pardon. C'était trop pour Wolfram. Il se sentait manipulé. Il avait attendu cette demande depuis tellement longtemps mais, à présent elle semblait irréelle. Wolfram se leva lorsque les clairons sonnèrent, et se dirigea vers la sortie, en évitant le regard du Maoh. Avant de disparaître, il finit par dire quelques paroles.

'' Il en faudra plus pour me convaincre Yuuri. Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'accompagnes, prouve-le moi. ''

Sa voix était loin d'être gaie. Yuuri mis un moment avant de revenir à la réalité. Wolfram venait de refuser son invitation. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait, non ? La tristesse s'empara de lui. Il n'avait pas été pardonné et il avait sans doute perdu une des personnes les plus chères qui l'entouraient. Il lutta contre les larmes puis finit par prendre une décision. Il ne laisserait pas tomber si facilement. Il ne perdrait pas Wolfram à cause de Sara. Oui, car s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Sara, il ne se trouverait pas dans cette position d'électeur et il ne se serait jamais disputé avec Wolfram à cause d'une trêve. Il allait convaincre Wolfram de l'accompagner. Restait à savoir comment.

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui étaient accompagnés de Murata et Sara dans la cour. Wolfram s'était mis dans un coin, tentant en vain de cacher son visage à ses frères. Un carrosse blanc s'arrêta devant eux. Le valet ouvrit la porte et un homme en descendit. Yuuri aurait pu dire que cet homme était séduisant : il était grand, cheveux bruns tressés, sa tunique était assortie à ses yeux bleus clairs et il avait une figure imposante. Il avait tout l'air d'un Roi, contrairement à lui. Quelques serviteurs descendirent ensuite.

'' Moi, Shibuya Yuuri, 27ème Maoh de Shin Makoku, vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon royaume. ''

'' C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Maoh-Heika. Je suis Monilas Fillcott, descendant de Monilas Fillcott le Premier. ''

Sara rigola intérieurement. Ce qu'il avait l'air ridicule. Il n'était vraiment pas digne d'être roi.

'' Fillcott ? '' demanda Yuuri.

'' Je vous en ai parlé Heika, si seulement vous m'aviez écouté. Il fut un des plus grands soldats de Shinou-Heika avant que ce dernier l'expulse de notre royaume. Personne n'en connut la raison, mais d'après les livres, il aurait offensé Sa Majesté, '' lui susurra son conseiller.

Yuuri rougit embarrassé. Günter lui en avait certainement parlé, mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

'' Vous êtes donc mon concurrent, je m'attendais à mieux. Je gagnerai plus vite que ce que je pensais. ''

Les yeux noirs des hommes de Dai Shimaron se tournèrent vers le Roi de Shou Shimaron.

'' Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer tes adversaires Sar... Attendez, je croyais que vous vous connaissiez ! ''

'' Sir Monilas et moi ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés auparavant. Tous nos échanges se sont faits par des messages. ''

Les mazokus furent surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Les deux partisans au trône de Dai Shimaron ne se connaissaient même pas. Ils avaient à faire à deux hommes qui avaient pris des décisions ensemble, deux hommes qui lui demandaient de choisir et, et ils ne se connaissaient même pas. ' Bah, ce qui est fait, est fait ' pensa Yuuri. Il ne pourrait plus rien changer. Et Yuuri savait que sa pensée s'appliquait à lui-même. Mais là, il aurait des cartes à jouer.

Yuuri invita ses hôtes et amis à passer à table, mais Murata déclina l'offre. Il devait parler à Shinou, avant que celui-ci ne l'apprenne par lui-même. Et il savait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne lui plairait guère. Personne n'avait su que Monilas Fillcott avait eu des descendants et que son dernier se trouvait au Château du Serment de Sang.

* * *

Le dîner fût étrange. Malgré qu'il soit assis à côté de lui, Wolfram n'avait pas parlé, ne s'était pas plaint et ne regardait personne. Yuuri était tellement chagriné. Mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre, il trouverait une solution d'ici le prochain soir. Gwendal, lui, s'inquiétait, de même que son plus jeune frère. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à leur petit-frère ? Était-ce à cause de Saralegui ? Ou du Maoh ? Était-il malade ? Wolfram n'avait pas cherché de contact visuel, il voulait donc qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser dans cet état. Ils devraient donc essayer de le réconforter plus tard, c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Saralegui était agacé. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec le blond quelques minutes avant d'accueillir Monilas ne lui avait pas plue. Wolfram avait décliné son aide, malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il en avait besoin pourtant. Sara se rendit compte que l'état du blond préoccupait Yuuri. Il savait que le Maoh ne s'attendait pas à la trêve, et c'était évidemment fait exprès, mais il semblait avoir passé sa colère sur son fiancé. Sara aurait presque senti de la pitié pour le mazoku de feu, mais il était plus occupé à trouver une façon d'être élu. C'est alors qu'il lui vint une idée. Yuuri avait blessé Wolfram, il avait donc cherché à s'excuser, mais il semblerait que celui-ci ait refusé son pardon. N'importe qui aurait pu voir que le Maoh et son fiancé ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Il devrait donc faire les choses à l'envers. Il aiderait Yuuri à récupérer son fiancé.

'' Maoh-Heika, avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de réfléchir à notre demande ? '' le questionna Monilas.

'' Et bien, justement, j'aurais voulu vous en parler, pour éclaircir quelques détails. ''

'' Tu as déjà choisi Yuuri ? ''

'' Non, Sara. En fait je ne choisirai pas. ''

L'assemblée, ne comptant pas les mazokus, en resta bouche-bée. Le Maoh n'avait pas l'intention d'élire le prochain Roi de Dai Shimaron ?

'' Enfin si mais pas tout seul. Nous ne vous en avons pas parlé dans les invitations mais, vous ne serez pas les seuls invités. ''

'' Qui d'autre as-tu invité ? ''

'' Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais Shin Makoku possède différents territoires, chacun dirigé par une famille noble. Lors Von Voltaire et Lord Von Christ, ici présents, dirigent deux de ces territoires. Les huit restants, enfin sept, arriveront demain. Le dixième ne vient jamais, il s'est enfermé chez lui. J'ai aussi invité les souverains de mes pays alliés. Nous ferons ce choix tous ensemble. ''

Le Maoh avait fait un choix inattendu. Sara été contrarié. Convaincre Yuuri n'était déjà pas facile mais convaincre des nobles et souverains n'était pas du gâteau. Il continuerait son plan, le vote du Maoh ne pouvait être que décisif.

'' Je comprends votre décision, Maoh-Heika. Elle est digne d'un Roi. Vous tenez à votre pays et à ceux de vos alliés, je comprends que vous décidiez de prendre une décision si capitale avec eux. ''

Monilas venait de le complimenter. Le méritait-il vraiment ? S'il savait ce qu'il avait fait à son fiancé, il retirerait sûrement ses paroles.

'' Ce sera un honneur pour moi, ainsi que pour le Roi Saralegui je suis certain, d'être jugé par vous messieurs. ''

Gwendal et Günter répondirent par un signe de la tête. S'il avait l'intention de les manipuler, cela ne marcherait pas. Sara ne répondit pas. Monilas savait que ces hommes ne se trouvaient pas à table pour rien. Un troisième de leur taille, brun et un peu plus jeune, était debout dans un coin. Il n'était donc pas aussi important mais devait l'être un minimum pour être autorisé à suivre le repas. Il devait sûrement être le protecteur du Maoh. Ces yeux se posèrent ensuite sur une dernière personne qui se trouvait elle à table, assise à côté du Maoh. Monilas la trouva magnifique malgré l'air triste qui émanait de chez elle. Elle était blonde, assez petite, et il avait pu apercevoir des orbes d'une couleur vert émeraude. Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus gaie.

'' Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me renseigner sur la charmante jeune femme qui se trouve à cette table ? ''

Une jeune femme ? Yuuri suivit le regard de Monilas et comprit qu'il parlait de Wolfram. Il avait pris Wolfram pour une femme ? Et il le trouvait charmant ? Il ne le connaissait pas, c'était certain. Le blond n'était charmant que lorsqu'il le voulait.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers la soit-disant demoiselle qui avait à présent levé les yeux. Conrad se retint d'éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais d'habitude les personnes en question se trouvaient bien plus éloignées que ce qu'était alors Monilas. Gwendal rougît un peu, son petit frère venait d'être comparé à une charmante jeune femme. Günter chercha désespérément tout signe qui aurait pu créer une telle confusion chez l'humain. Wolfram, ayant bien entendu compris qu'il s'agissait de lui laissa apparaître quelques rougeurs sur son visage.

'' Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Troisième fils du 26ème Maoh, frère de Lord Von Voltaire et Sir Weller, fils du frère d'un des dix nobles et donc le neveu de ce dernier et fiancé du Maoh. '' Il s'était présenté le plus rapidement possible. Ces paroles avaient été les seules qu'il avait prononcées lors de la soirée et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire d'autres.

Monilas se sentit honteux. Il venait de confondre le fiancé du Maoh avec une demoiselle. Une erreur qui aurait pu être impardonnable, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir considérée ainsi. Peut-être n'était-il pas le premier ? Seul Saralegui s'était moqué de lui. Il ne l'impressionnait pas.

Yuuri se sentit un peu réconforté lorsque Wolfram se présenta comme étant son fiancé. Ils l'étaientt depuis deux ans maintenant mais, il n'avait jamais été aussi content de l'entendre. Oui, Wolfram était son fiancé. Il commençait à admettre que cela lui plaisait.

* * *

'' Pendant combien de temps as-tu encore l'intention de bouder ? ''

'' Jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. ''

'' Je retournerai au château, que cela te plaise ou non. ''

Murata soupira. Ce que Shinou pouvait être gamin quand il le voulait. Cela faisait un moment que le Roi Originel s'était assis derrière un coffre refusant de faire face à son Daikenja.

'' Alors je ne bougerai pas. ''

'' Je dois m'assurer que Shibuya ne fasse pas de mauvais choix, ou plutôt de bêtises. Et puis, Monilas n'est que son descendant, ce n'est pas comme s'il était le vrai Monilas Fillcott. Tu n'as aucune raison de faire la tête. ''

'' Cet homme m'a trahi. ''

'' Cet homme est mort depuis des siècles, et il ne t'a jamais trahi, c'est toi qui a ronchonné pour un simple bouquet de fleur. ''

'' Siècles ? Qu'est-ce qu'un siècle ? ''

'' Une période de cent ans, ce qui fait quarante siècles depuis cette histoire. ''

'' Je n'ai pas ronchonné, '' dit-il après une longue pause. '' Tous savaient que toi et moi entretenions une relation. ''

'' Tous soupçonnaient une relation mais personne n'était sûr. Comment voulais-tu que Monilas le sache lui-même ? ''

Shinou se leva et quitta sa cachette. Il avait l'air sérieux et Murata en eut presque la chair de poule. Le Roi Originel s'approcha de lui, et d'un mouvement impulsif le prit dans ses bras. Selon ses désirs, et tant qu'il restait dans le temple, Shinou pouvait être palpable.

'' Pourquoi dois-tu toujours avoir raison Mon Sage ? '' Il fit une pause. Il n'attendait pas de réponse et son amant le savait. '' Tu sais aussi que je n'aurais jamais laissé personne t'approcher à l'époque, et il en est de même aujourd'hui. Tu es à moi. ''

Murata s'était laissé faire, il était à l'aise dans ses bras. C'était surtout rare que cela arrive, il devait en profiter. Personne ne vit le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Shinou.

'' Peut-être, ou peut-être bien que non. J'ai le droit de décider, moi aussi. J'irai au Château du Serment de Sang même si tu me l'interdis. Mais pour une fois, je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes. Ce sera mieux que si tu restais ici à épier tout le monde. ''

Shinou sourit.

'' D'accord, mais avoue que sans moi, tu ignorerais que Yuuri et Lord Von Bielefeld sont en train de mettre fin à leur relation. ''

'' Oh, ce n'est que passager. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et puis, le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Seulement, dans leur cas, même Yuuri ignore ses sentiments. Quel dommage ! ''

'' Oui. ''

Il médita.

''Cependant, rien ne nous empêche de guider celui que j'ai choisi. ''

Murata se sépara et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle des Oracles en rigolant.

'' En effet, rien ne nous empêche d'aider Shibuya. ''

* * *

Tous étaient allés se coucher sauf les mazokus. Gwendal, Günter, Conrad, Wolfram et Yuuri s'étaient réunis dans le bureau du Maoh. Personne n'avait osé parler de la trêve, Yuuri et Wolfram les auraient surement massacrés.

'' Monilas Fillcott. Günter, Fillcott ne ressemble pas à Wincott ? ''

'' Heika, je vous en... peu importe. Les familles Wincott et Fillcott n'ont aucun lien de parenté. Beaucoup de noms se ressemblent, c'est partout pareil. ''

'' Mais ils se connaissaient, non ? ''

'' Ils servirent Shinou-Heika ensemble. Au début, il était sensé y avoir onze familles nobles, mais comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant,... ''

'' Je sais. Peut-être que Monilas sait pourquoi. Il est le descendant du premier après tout. ''

'' Peut-être. Heika, pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé ? ''

'' Ah oui, désolé de vous retenir. ''

Il aurait aimé entendre un ' hennachoko, tu devrais être en train de dormir à cette heure-ci ' mais il ne devait pas rêver. Le blond était pareil qu'au dîner.

'' J'aurai sûrement certaines choses à faire avant l'arrivée des autres invités. Si vous pouviez juste vous occupez de Sara et Monilas, ça m'arrangerait. ''

Gwendal fronça les sourcils, Günter resta ébahi et Wolfram releva la tête surpris. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ses invités ?

'' Très bien Heika, '' répondit Conrad. Les trois autres restèrent surpris du calme qui régnait dans le soldat. Il considérait que c'était normal. Peut-être devaient-ils faire de même.

'' Yuuri, c'est Yuuri. '' Conrad sourit. '' Viens Wolfram, nous allons nous coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde. ''

Depuis quand le Maoh lui donnait-il des ordres ? Si ses frères n'avaient pas été là, il lui aurait à coup sûr fait la remarque. Mais à quoi bon s'énerver avec Yuuri, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il se leva et le suivit vers la chambre royale sans piper mot.

'' Bonne nuit Heika. ''

'' Yozak ! '' Le rouquin venait d'entrer, suivi de Hubert.

'' Dommage qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu. C'est mon boulot d'un autre côté, ne pas être vu et entendu. ''

'' Yozak ! ''

'' C'est bon, du calme Kakka. J'ai tout fouillé : carrosse, bagages, vêtements. A moins qu'ils la portent sur eux, aucune trace de la fiole. ''

'' Ils ne l'ont pas amenée ? ''

'' On ne peut être sûr Günter. Nous allons devoir être prudents. ''

'' Avez-vous prévenu Sa Majesté ? ''

'' Non, nous ne voulions pas l'inquiéter, surtout si l'objet ne se trouve pas à Shin Makoku, '' répondit Gwendal.

'' Je suppose que Geika l'ignore aussi. ''

'' Oui. ''

Yozak rigola intérieurement, pensaient-ils vraiment que le Grand Sage ignorait l'existence d'une telle fiole et qu'il ignorait qu'elle pouvait se trouver dans le Château ? Pas lui. Rien ne pouvait être caché au Daikenja, absolument rien.

'' Et le morveux ? ''

'' Pareil, s'il l'avait su, il en aurait parlé à Yuuri-Heika. Il est préférable qu'il reste en dehors de ça. Nous ne laisserons aucune fiole s'approcher du Maoh et nous n'avons pas besoin de Wolfram pour ça. '' Günter était sûr de lui, ils n'avaient pas besoin du blond, encore moins dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

'' Hubert, as-tu appris quelque chose de nouveau ? ''

'' Non, absolument rien. Ils étaient méfiants. ''

'' La fiole est donc surement dans le château. Même s'ils ont pris des précautions, ils voulaient forcément l'amener ici. Nous allons devoir ouvrir l'œil. '' ' Et le bon ', pensa Gwendal.


	6. Un amour réciproque

**Chapitre 6 : Un amour réciproque**

Yuuri se retourna à nouveau. Il ne s'était toujours pas endormi, il n'y arrivait pas. Il posa ses yeux sur le blond qui était tombé dans un profond sommeil. Yuuri s'en voulait tellement. ' Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'accompagne, prouve-le moi. ' Ces paroles ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. Oui, il voulait qu'il l'accompagne mais il ignorait comment le lui prouver. Wolfram était vêtu de son habituelle chemise de nuit rose, et Yuuri pouvait voir sa poitrine monter puis redescendre. Sa respiration était régulière. Son visage était splendide, sa peau semblait douce telle celle d'un bébé et sa silhouette était mince et courbée. Il dormait en boule. Yuuri approcha sa main de celle de son fiancé mais la retira immédiatement. En bougeant au fond du lit, Greta avait effrayé son père. Comment était-elle arrivé au bout du lit ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte malgré ses heures d'insomnie. Yuuri s'assura que sa fille était bien endormie puis recommença son geste. Il effleura délicatement sa main. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était extrêmement douce. Puis, il tendit sa main vers sa joue gauche et la caressa. Son visage était vraiment parfait. Avec le reflet de la lune, il pouvait apercevoir tous les traits qui le formaient.

Sa journée avait été horrible. Il avait passé la matinée avec un blond calme, paisible et avait passé avec ce même blond, mais cette fois blessé et contrarié, une soirée abominable. Il n'eut même pas un ' bonne nuit ' avant qu'ils se couchent. Yuuri se remémora quelques disputes qu'ils avaient eues pendant ces deux dernières années. Il eût un pincement au coeur. Wolfram n'avait jamais pleuré à cause d'une dispute, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Le voir dans un tel état avait été atroce. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, alors qu'il était important à ses yeux ? Ce qu'il craignait le plus était arrivé. L'un deux avait fini par être blessé. Il repensa à plusieurs discussions qu'il avait eues la journée d'auparavant, à ce sourire digne d'un ange qui ne lui avait jamais été adressé.

Il soupira. Tout était clair, mais il ne voulait pas voir les choses en face. Il avait observé le mazoku sans raison lorsque celui-ci était dans le jardin, il s'était senti merveilleusement bien dès qu'il était avec lui, il avait eu cette nécessité de le rejoindre après l'avoir rejeté pour lui demander pardon, il s'était senti affreusement mal toute la soirée face à son état et, il était là, dans son lit à l'analyser sous toutes les coutures. Yuuri n'avait jamais rien fait de semblable avec Conrad, Günter, Gwendal, non il n'avait jamais rien fait de semblable avec personne. Il se rendit alors compte que, travaillé par ses pensées, il avait caressé la joue de Wolfram pendant tout ce temps. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il retira sa main. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Sinon, pourquoi s'obstinerait-il à chercher une solution pour convaincre le prince ? Il était tombé amoureux. Tout le monde avait raison, Yuuri aimait Wolfram. Ce qui lui avait semblé insensé jusqu'ici était devenu sensé. Il ne trouvait plus aucun mal à l'amour entre deux hommes. C'était normal. C'était ce qu'il ressentait pour Wolfram. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il avait torturé pendant tout ce temps la personne qu'il aimait. Il se détestait. Il se haïssait. Yuuri comprit enfin les sentiments qu'éprouvait le blond. Il lui avait fait tant de mal. Il devait réparer son erreur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Pour commencer, il devait le persuader d'être son cavalier. Et il trouverait un moyen. Il eut alors une idée. Yuuri le regarda à nouveau, lui caressa la joue puis se laissa bercer par la douce odeur qui émanait de son compagnon, celle qu'il aimait tant à présent.

Lorsque Yuuri finit par s'endormir, le prince ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Yuuri l'avait caressé le croyant endormi. Il ignorait la raison d'une telle action, mais cela lui avait plu. Il referma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

'' Heika ! Vous ne vous protégez pas assez. ''

Yuuri reprit son souffle.

'' C'est Yuuri. '' Et il se lança vers son parrain, Morgif à la main. Cette dernière n'avait pas cessée de couiner pendant tout l'entraînement. Conrad arrêta l'attaque encore une fois.

'' Vous ne faites pas attention, Yuuri ! ''

Celui-ci sourit.

'' J'ai la tête ailleurs. ''

'' Alors nous devrions arrêter avant que vous ne finissiez par vous blesser, '' plaisanta-t-il.

'' Ce serait une sage décision. ''

Il rangea Morgif dans son fourreau et alla s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine. Son parrain fit de même. Yuuri était fatigué, il avait quasiment fait nuit blanche, et il devait penser à tellement de choses qu'il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il n'était pas joyeux et Conrad s'en était rendu compte. Lui même n'avait pas réussi à parler avec son frère. Il avait essayé, plus tôt dans la matinée, mais celui-ci l'avait complètement ignoré. Il voulait donc rester seul. Conrad avait peur qu'ainsi il se fasse plus de mal. Wolfram inquiétait tout le monde, même le Maoh. Son comportement n'était pas normal.

'' Conrad, je voulais savoir, Wolfram se rend-il souvent dans sa chambre ? ''

Et c'était reparti. Yuuri avait une nouvelle fois commencé une discussion sur son petit frère.

'' Oui. Il s'y rend quand il a besoin d'être seul ou quand il est fatigué. ''

'' Je suppose qu'il y est actuellement. ''

'' Certainement. ''

'' Donc, il change souvent les plantes. ''

'' Non, jamais, ces plantes vivent toutes l'année. Elles sont très spéciales. Chaque saison, les boutons des fleurs sont différents. En ce moment, les fleurs sont blanches mais lorsqu'il fera plus froid, elles seront remplacées par des fleurs oranges. Wolfram les aime beaucoup, c'est pour cela qu'il y en a autant sur ses meubles. ''

Yuuri sourit. Oui, le blond aimait vraiment les fleurs. Il réfléchit. De telles plantes pouvaient-elles exister ?

'' Invention de Celi-sama ? ''

Conrad rigola.

'' Gagné, avec une petite touche d'Anissina. ''

'' Finalement, quand on y pense, malgré ce que tout le monde dit de lui, tout le monde l'aime. ''

Conrad fut surpris par la déclaration de son neveu. Il avait raison, certes, mais Yuuri se comptait-il dans le ' tout le monde ' ?

'' Et celles qui se trouvent dans le pot de fleurs ? ''

'' Celles qui se trouvent dans le pot de fleurs ? ''

'' Oui, les orchidées rouges bordeaux. ''

'' Orchidées ? ''

'' C'est une espèce de fleur sur Terre. Elles leur ressemblent énormément. ''

'' Ah, je vois. Pour tout vous dire, j'ignore leur nom. ''

'' Dommage. Et tu sais où les... ? ''

'' Oui. En ville. Il n'y a qu'un fleuriste qui les vende. ''

'' Super. ''

Conrad ne fit pas de commentaire à cette remarque. Yuuri avait une idée en tête, peut-être essayait-il de réconforter son petit frère ?

'' Je vais aller prendre ma douche. On se retrouve dans la salle du bal ? ''

'' D'accord Heika. ''

'' C'est Yuuri. ''

Il se leva et se dirigea dans les couloirs. C'était super. Les fleurs que Wolfram aimait tant se trouvaient au village. Il n'avait qu'à lui en offrir et il l'accompagnerait. Il reconnut au loin une silhouette. ' Parfait, ' pensa-t-il.

'' Darcascos !

'' Heika ! '' cria-t-il.

'' J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. ''

'' Tout ce que vous voudrez Heika. ''

'' Vous pouvez parler normalement vous savez. Peu importe. En fait, tu vas acheter des fleurs. ''

Le soldat fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle mission. Yuuri lui indiqua celles qu'il désirait, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ignorait la boutique. Il devrait donc faire tous les fleuristes de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les bonnes fleurs. Lorsque le Maoh fut parti, il se détendit.

'' Darcascos ! Tu n'as toujours pas déplacé le bois ! ''

'' Où sont les balais que je t'ai demandé ? ''

Décidément, il ne serait pas tranquille.

* * *

'' Gwendal, je te l'avais dit. Il ne fallait pas laisser la préparation du bal entre les mains de ce morveux. ''

'' Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, Günter. ''

'' Comment ça tu ne vois pas ? Cette salle est devenue un immense jardin. ''

La salle de bal était en effet décorée de fleurs dans chaque recoin : balustrades, piliers, fenêtres, tables, chaises, lustres. Les fleurs étaient toutes différentes les unes des autres, ce qui faisait le charme de la salle, et ce qui la rendait vivante. Wolfram ronchonna.

'' J'aime les fleurs, et alors ? ''

Gwendal était content. Il n'avait pas obtenu plus de succès que son frère, mais le benjamin était sorti de sa chambre et commençait à agir normalement. Seulement, il savait que ce n'était qu'un bouclier : Wolfram n'allait pas bien, il ne duperait personne. Cecilia courut vers son fils, le prit dans ses bras - enfin sa poitrine – et le cajola.

'' Oh, Wolfie, tu as fait un excellent travail. Je suis si fière de toi. ''

'' Hahaue ! ''

Conrad sourit. Sa mère était bien meilleure qu'eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler leur petit frère.

'' Gwendal ! ''

Günter n'allait pas baisser les bras. Il était hors de question que des gens si importants passent la soirée dans une salle pareille.

'' On n'y touchera pas Günter, elle est parfaite. ''

'' Mais... ''

'' Ça suffit Günter. ''

Wolfram s'était donné du mal, Gwendal le savait. Certes, Günter avait raison mais il n'allait pas oser contredire son frère alors qu'au niveau émotionnel, il n'était pas lui-même.

'' Salut Wolfram, '' lui susurra une voix.

Le blond se retourna, Yuuri venait d'arriver. Il lui souriait. Wolfram ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il était toujours blessé malgré les caresses nocturnes de son fiancé.

'' Tu ne t'es pas séché les cheveux, tu vas attraper froid ! ''

'' J'étais pressé. ''

Wolfram soupira. Yuuri, lui, se sentit réconforté. Son fiancé commençait à le pardonner, ou du moins il commençait à lui parler. C'était un bon début. Sara, sorti de nulle part, lui sauta au cou.

'' Yuuri ! Je suis content de te voir, je voulais justement te parler. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion hier. ''

'' Laisse-moi quelque secondes et je suis à toi. '' Il regarda Wolfram. '' Tu veux nous accompagner ? ''

'' J'ai promis à Greta de l'aider à faire des gâteaux. Conrad t'accompagnera. ''

Son frère approuva d'un signe de tête. Yuuri fut déçu. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui dise oui mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il approuva et suivi Sara, qui était au contraire, content que le blond ne vienne pas.

'' L'ambiance qui règne dans ce château est vraiment différente que celle de Shou Shimaron. ''

'' De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Sara ? ''

'' Et bien, je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je pensais que Wolfram t'avait parlé de la trêve. ''

Yuuri eut mal au coeur. Sara cherchait-il à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? Conrad, qui les suivait quelques mètres derrière, fronça les sourcils. Sara voulait parler de son frère. Il était peut-être donc à l'origine de sa tristesse.

'' Il voulait juste te faciliter les choses tu sais. Tu as tellement à penser en ce moment, il ne voulait pas te perturber à cause de nos querelles. ''

'' Quoi ? Je croyais qu'il l'avait fait pour moi. ''

'' Peut-être. Il n'avait pas l'air en très bonne forme quand je l'ai vu hier après-midi. ''

Yuuri s'arrêta et Sara et Conrad firent de même.

'' Tu l'as vu dans l'après-midi ? ''

Quand Yuuri avait trouvé le blond dans sa chambre en pleurs, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il l'avait rejeté, parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre ses sentiments, mais là tout était différent. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'échanges depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. La trêve s'était faite pour une raison politique. Mettons la trêve de côté. Et si Saralegui avait blessé son Wolfram, s'il était à l'origine de son chagrin ?

'' Oui, il est venu et...''

Yuuri le prit par le col.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? '' cria Yuuri.

'' Heika ! ''

Conrad ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état pour Wolfram. Mais il n'allait pas l'interrompre, il avait besoin de savoir lui aussi.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ''

'' Calme-toi Yuuri. Wolfram est juste venu me parler, me parler de toi. ''

Yuuri le lâcha. Il se sentait ridicule.

'' Je, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas,... '' balbutia-t-il.

'' Ce n'est rien. Il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui le comprenne. ''

'' Je ne comprends pas très bien où tu veux en venir. ''

'' Ma mère commence à peine à s'occuper de moi Yuuri, mais avant ,elle ne m'aimait pas, elle m'a ignoré pendant toutes ces années. Cette situation ne te rappelle pas la tienne ? ''

Yuuri rougît. Sara avait tapé dans le mille. Il avait tout compris.

'' Tu ne fais que commencer à t'intéresser à lui, mais pendant toutes ces années tu l'as ignoré. Il a craqué tout simplement. Si tu ne fais rien rapidement, tu pourrais le perdre, Yuuri. ''

Wolfram pleurait donc bel et bien à cause de lui. C'était de sa faute.

'' C'est trop tard, '' murmura-t-il.

Sara et Conrad furent surpris par la déclaration du Maoh.

'' Ce soir, tout sera fini. ''

'' Alors il n'est pas encore trop tard. Épate-le, prouve lui que tu l'aimes, ne le laisse pas filer entre tes doigts. Nous ne devons jamais laisser tomber quand il s'agit des gens que l'on aime. Je ne pense pas pouvoir parler avec lui, nous n'avons fait qu'une trêve, nous ne sommes pas encore les meilleurs amis du monde, mais tu peux le convaincre. Nous avons tous confiance en toi. Je serai dans ma chambre, si tu me cherches. ''

Et il partit.

'' Sara ! ''

Le roi se retourna.

'' Merci. ''

Il reprit son chemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait le Maoh en poche, il avait réussi. Tout ce que ce dernier devait faire, c'était récupérer son fiancé et ça, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Conrad avait suivi toute la discussion. En quelques minutes, il avait eu toutes ses réponses. Il devrait partager ce qu'il savait avec son frère et surement quelques curieux.

'' Yuuri. '' Il avait prit soin de l'appeler par son prénom. Le Maoh se tourna vers lui.

'' Si vous l'aimez, ne vous faites pas de mal s'il vous plaît, que ce soit à lui ou à vous. ''

Yuuri ne répondit pas. Il s'éclipsa dans les couloirs du château, il voulait être seul et Conrad avait compris.

'' Je ferai tout mon possible Conrad, '' dit-il à voix basse.

Il s'arrêta devant deux tableaux. Yuuri se demanda comment après tant d'années, le Daikenja et le Roi Originel avaient réussi à se déclarer leur flamme. Il était clair que Murata l'aimait. Il avait cessé de flirter avec des filles et Shinou était très impulsif dès qu'il s'agissait du soukoku.

'' Ce que j'aimerais être comme vous. Vous êtes heureux, vous vivez de votre amour. ''

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''

Yuuri se figea. Ce n'était pas possible. Murata venait de l'entendre.

'' Je, je... et bien... je... ''

'' Tu n'es pas doué pour les mensonges. Bah, ce qui est dit est dit, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' C'est pas ce que tu crois. ''

'' Ne reste pas planté là à rien faire ! ''

Son ton était dure et effrayant.

'' Murata, je... ''

'' Ce n'est pas avec un bouquet de fleurs que tu gagneras son coeur une nouvelle fois. Je le sais moi-même, il en faut plus. ''

Yuuri baissa la tête. Il se sentait débile. Mais, comment savait-il qu'il avait l'intention de lui offrir des fleurs ?

'' Lord Von Bielefeld veut que tu lui prouves ton amour, à condition que t'en sois rendu compte bien sûr. N'agit pas parce qu'on te le demande, n'agit pas avec des paroles que tu te sois répétées longuement à l'avance, agit avec ton coeur, agit sous l'impulsion de tes sentiments. C'est ce que tu fais dès que quelqu'un a besoin de toi, fait de même avec lui. ''

Agir avec son coeur ? Comment Murata avait-il pu le cerner aussi facilement ? Il ne lui avait rien dit, mais son ami semblait tout savoir. C'était presque s'il avait été à sa place.

'' Que dois-je faire alors ? ''

'' Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? ''

'' Je dois écouter mon coeur. ''

'' Exactement. C'est ton seul remède. Si tu rates ta chance, tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. ''

Yuuri releva la tête, son visage était joyeux.

'' Merci Murata, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? ''

'' Tu t'inventerais des histoires sur ma relation avec Shinou. ''

Il rigola gêné puis lui sauta au cou. Non, il n'allait décevoir personne. Tout le monde avait cherché à l'aider, tout le monde avait confiance en lui.

'' Heu, Shibuya ? ''

'' Merci ! ''

Le Maoh partit en courant, il était décidé. Il avait la force d'affronter le blond, il le devait.

'' Comment j'étais ? ''

'' Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. ''

Murate remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

'' Shibuya a raison. Sans moi, vous deux vous lamenteriez jour et nuit ! ''

Shinou s'assit sur l'épaule de son Daikenja, sa taille était alors réduite.

'' Oui, Yuuri a raison. ''

'' Hein ? Depuis quand tu me piques la vedette ? '' plaisanta-t-il.

'' Nous vivons de notre amour. ''

'' N'essaie même pas d'être romantique, ça ne te va pas. ''

Ils regardèrent leurs portraits pendant un long moment. Oui, ils étaient heureux, ils vivaient de leur amour.

* * *

Wolfram entra dans sa chambre. Le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui était inattendu. Ses fleurs préférées étaient répandues sur le lit, des pétales étaient éparpillés partout dans la salle. Il referma la porte, s'approcha du lit et prit le plus gros bouquet. Une étiquette attachée à ce dernier avait attiré son attention.

'' Wolfram Von Bielefeld, accepterais-tu d'être mon cavalier ce soir ? '' lit-il. '' Yuuri. ''

Il soupira. Yuuri s'était donc donné du mal pour lui. Il appréciait sa tentative. Mais c'était insuffisant. Il ne le convaincrait pas avec des fleurs, même s'il s'agissait de ses préférées.

'' Je sais que tu es là Yuuri. ''

Le soukoku sortit de sa cachette, c'est-à-dire de derrière les rideaux violets.

'' On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher. ''

'' Tu es inexpérimenté, tu respires trop fort. Ce n'est pas surprenant pour un boulet. ''

'' Je ne suis... ''

'' Tu es ce que tu es, un point c'est tout. ''

Sa voix était rude. Il commençait à peine de se remettre du choc du jour précédent et voilà que le Maoh remettait tout sur le tapis. Yuuri ne répliqua pas. Il avait compris que c'était loin d'être gagné.

'' Ces fleurs sont magnifiques, merci. ''

'' Oh, je suis content qu'elles te plaisent. ''

'' Tu as eu l'idée tout seul ou... ''

'' Oui. ''

'' C'est assez romantique. ''

'' Cela veut dire que c'est un oui ? ''

'' Non, c'est un non. ''

Yuuri le regarda, perturbé.

'' Ce soir tu m'offres des fleurs pour que je t'accompagne au bal et demain tu n'y penseras déjà plus. ''

'' Tu te trompes Wolfram, je... ''

'' Me suis-je une seule fois trompé ? Yuuri, c'est à chaque fois le même coup de théâtre. Tu m'utilises quand ça t'est nécessaire et puis tu m'oublies, comme si je ne valais rien. ''

'' Non,.. ''

'' Non ? C'est ainsi depuis nos fiançailles. Je passe mon temps à espérer, Yuuri, mais tu ne fais pas d'effort. L'engagement est accidentel, d'accord. Mais si tu n'y tenais pas, tu n'avais qu'à l'annuler. En me laissant être ton fiancé, tu m'as fait croire que nous pouvions avoir quelque choses, mais tu n'as jamais rien voulu et tu ne voudras jamais rien. Qui essayons-nous de berner ? ''

Yuuri était paralysé par les horreurs qu'il entendait.

'' Tout le château pense que tu m'aimes. Même Gwendal, qui est si protecteur, le pense. Ils ont tous confiance en toi, Conrad n'hésite pas une seconde, pour lui c'est clair, nous nous marierons et vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Greta espère plus que tout que notre union s'officialise, pour qu'elle puisse raconter à tous ses amis la superbe vie qu'elle mène avec ses deux pères. Quand tu n'es pas là, Günter passe ses journées à me donner des leçons sur la façon dont je dois me comporter avec toi, en tant que futur époux du Maoh. Hahaue ne cesse de me faire essayer des robes et ne cesse de me rappeler combien elle est heureuse pour nous. Anissina a déjà préparé toutes les affiches pour l'annonce de notre mariage. Même Gisela, une vraie amie, me demande chaque jour où on en est dans notre relation. Que suis-je censé répondre à ça ? Que le Maoh et moi vivons le parfait amour ? Que notre mariage aura lieu dans pas longtemps? Il n'y a aucun espoir qu'une chose pareille arrive Yuuri. Tu ne prends pas en compte mes sentiments, tu ne me prends pas en compte du tout. C'est toujours Conrad, Conrad et Conrad, et moi je suis le pauvre imbécile qui attend désespérément que le Maoh s'intéresse à lui. Depuis deux ans, tu me fais souffrir, et en faisant croire à tout le monde que nous avions une liaison, tu as intensifié cette souffrance. Je ne veux plus me coucher tous les soirs en pleurs. Je ne veux plus avoir à me cacher ici pour ne pas montrer aux autres ma faiblesse. Mes frères ne peuvent pas voir ça Yuuri. Ils te détesteraient. Je leur cache rarement mes sentiments mais s'ils avaient su comment je me sentais, ils te l'auraient fait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu ne connais pas si bien Conrad et Gwendal. Ils ne laisseraient personne me faire du mal, même s'il s'agit du Maoh. J'ai trop souffert quand Conrad est parti au front. Je l'ai vécu en direct, moi. Je priais tous les soirs pour que Shinou l'épargne. Même si j'ai prétendu le haïr pendant des années, il est mon frère, il est celui qui m'a élevé à la place de mon père, il est celui que j'admire plus que personne. Gwendal, lui, cherche toujours une excuse pour que je n'aille pas en patrouille en territoire dangereux, pour que je ne sorte pas la nuit sans escorte. Ils me protègent, ils ont peur de me perdre. Je sais que ce n'est pas égoïste de ma part, je sais que c'est vrai. Mais tu vois Yuuri, je n'ai rien dit pour toi. Seulement c'est de pire en pire. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux que tu annules notre engagement et que tu me laisses être heureux. Je vis dans la peur et dans la tristesse depuis trop longtemps. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je ne te demande que ça. Annule l'engagement Yuuri. Nous en bénéficierons tous les deux. S'il te plait, fais-le.''

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Wolfram lui avait ouvert son coeur, c'était un fait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait de manière directe mais cette fois, oui. Il lui avait parlé de sa douleur, de ses sentiments. Yuuri était prêt à le guérir. Il lui redonnerait l'envie de vivre, de sourire, de profiter de la vie. Wolfram pleurait en se couchant, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il le protégeait face à ses frères, il ne le laisserait pas continuer. Il assumerait les conséquences. Non, il n'annulerait pas l'engagement, Wolfram pouvait le lui supplier. Il ne le ferait jamais. Ce qu'il vivait était tellement douloureux. Il devait se reprendre.

'' Je ne peux pas. ''

'' Bien sûr que tu peux, tu es le Maoh. ''

'' Non. Je ne peux, je te dis. ''

'' Yuuri, je promet d'être ton cavalier ce soir si tu annules nos fiançailles. ''

Le soukoku ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

'' Alors j'irai seul au bal, '' dit-il après mûre réflexion.

'' Quoi ? ''

'' Wolfram. Tu m'as dit hier que si je voulais que tu m'accompagnes, je devais te le prouver. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai essayé d'être le plus romantique possible mais ce n'est pas suffisant à tes yeux. Je suis d'accord. J'aurais pu faire mieux mais en un jour c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Et je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça si c'était juste pour une soirée. ''

Wolfram avait-il réellement besoin d'entendre tout ça ? Que cherchait Yuuri ?

'' Je veux être avec toi. ''

'' Yuuri. Ne dit pas de telles bêtises. Je pensais que tu me comprendrais, que tu comprendrais tout ce que je ressens pour toi depuis longtemps. Je pensais que ce serait clair pour toi et qu'ainsi tu annulerais notre union. Mais tu ne comprends rien du tout. Tu ignores ce que c'est d'avoir mal. ''

Il ne comprenait rien ? Faux, il comprenait tout. Il savait ce que le blond avait ressenti car il ressentait la même chose. Il était loin d'ignorer ce que c'était d'avoir mal. Il était dévasté. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

'' Wolfram. ''

Les larmes le blessa, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les ignorer. Sa souffrance devait disparaître. Il posa le bouquet sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna pour fixer encore une fois ces beaux yeux noirs qu'il aimait tant.

'' Je te laisse te concentrer sur l'élection du Roi de Dai Shimaron, après, tu signeras les papiers officiels de notre séparation. ''

Yuuri s'agenouilla, les poings sur le sol et la tête vers le bas. Il pleurait, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

'' Ne m'as-tu pas dit un jour que si je tombais, tu tomberais avec moi ? Que si l'on me trahissait encore et encore, tu serais là pour me réconforter, tu me suivrais quand même ? Que si tu devais me sauver, tu te sacrifierais ? ''

'' Yuuri, '' susurra le blond.

'' Et bien, c'est ce que je ressens, nom d'un chien. Si tu tombes, je tomberai avec toi, je te soutiendrai dans n'importe quelle épreuve, si je dois te protéger, je me sacrifierai. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! ''

'' Hennachoko. ''

Contrairement au Maoh qui criait de rage et de tristesse, Wolfram ne faisait que murmurer. Il n'avait pas la force de parler plus fort. L'état de Yuuri lui faisait mal, lui brisait le coeur.

'' Arrête de me traiter de boulet ! ''

'' Un boulet reste un boulet. '' Wolfram sourit avec tendresse. Il avait eu besoin de lui répondre. C'était comme ça, même avec ce qui se déroulait.

'' Ce que tu peux être barbant ! Je, je... arg, JE T'AIME ! ''

Ce cri de douleur bouleversa le blond.

'' Yuuri. ''

'' Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. J'ai si mal que j'en pleure. Je t'aime Wolfram. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne veux pas m'en empêcher. ''

Sa voix s'était calmée. Il leva la tête et fixa les yeux émeraudes de son fiancé. Il continuait de pleurer. Il se moquait qu'il le voie ainsi, il l'aimait tellement. Wolfram s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

'' Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Pardonne-moi Wolfram. Je ne te ferai plus souffrir, mais pardonne-moi. ''

'' Yuuri. ''

Wolfram ferma les yeux. Les larmes continuaient à couler, il n'essayait pas de les arrêter. Yuuri l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait. Il avait enfin accepté son amour. Yuuri l'aimait et alors que lui, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, avait jeté l'éponge, son fiancé faisait tout pour le garder, pour le convaincre. Yuuri avait réussi. Wolfram ne quitterait plus le Maoh. Mais pour cela, il devait être sûr d'une chose.

'' Promet-moi que tu prendras soin de moi.

Promet-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais.

Promet-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours. ''

'' Je t'aimerai jusqu'au delà de ma mort. Je m'occuperai de toi comme j'aurai dû le faire depuis le début, je te rendrai heureux. Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur, ta place y est gravée, c'est définitif. ''

'' Tu n'as plus aucune raison de pleurer. Tout est arrangé. Tu as tout arrangé. Je te pardonne Yuuri. Mais c'est ton unique chance. Offre-moi le bonheur, je ne te demande plus que ça. Mais arrête de pleurer. Montre-moi que tu es un Maoh fort. ''

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le soukoku essayait en vain de se calmer, d'arrêter de pleurer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Yuuri aurait aimé voir le visage de son prince. Il était dans ses bras, il pouvait respirer sa douce odeur, il pouvait sentir con coeur battre. Wolfram l'avait pardonné, il avait réussi. Il avait agi avec son coeur, comme le lui avait dit Le Sage. Ils vivraient heureux, il prendrait soin de celui qu'il aime.

'' Heika ! ''

Conrad, Gwendal et Günter venaient d'entrer dans la chambre, épée à la main, suivis de quelques soldats. Ils furent tous choqués devant le spectacle qui se présentait à eux. Yuuri pleurait dans les bras de Wolfram, qui n'avait pas non plus lutté contre les larmes. Aucun d'eux ne firent attention aux intrus qui venaient d'entrer. Les soldats rangèrent leurs épées. Ils avaient mal interprété le cri du Maoh. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dit, ce n'était pas un ' à l'aide. ' Conrad s'approcha du couple royal et s'agenouilla. Il se sentait embarrassé. Grâce à Saralegui, il savait que Yuuri avait tenté de récupérer son frère, et il savait à présent qu'il y était arrivé. Mais il était le Maoh. Il avait des obligations.

'' Heika, le bal va bientôt commencer, vous devriez vous préparer. ''

Gwendal s'approcha à son tour et tira son petit frère vers lui, le séparant de Yuuri. Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait rien vu pendant tout ce temps. Wolfram avait été blessé par le Maoh et il n'avait pas été là pour lui. Ce dernier regarda le mazoku de la terre dans les yeux. Il se calmait petit à petit. Les larmes diminuaient. Pourquoi lui avait-il enlevé son fiancé ? Pourquoi ?

'' Gwendal, non. ''

'' Wolfram vous rejoindra au bal. Allez vous préparer. '' Sa voix était dure.

'' Tout va bien Yuuri. '' Les pupilles noires rencontrèrent les pupilles vertes émeraudes.

Et sur ces mots, Gwendal l'emporta hors de la salle. Le blond ne s'était pas défendu. Yuuri avait des responsabilités, et l'une d'entre elles était d'arriver à l'heure au bal.

'' Arg, je n'ai même pas eu ma réponse. ''

Il frappa le sol de ses poings.

'' Heika, je vous en pris, calmez-vous ! '' Günter avait enfin réussi à prendre la parole. Il avait eu du mal à se dire que ce qu'il vivait était vrai.

'' Allons-y, Yuuri. Je suis sûr et certain que Wolfram vous rejoindra au bal. ''

Conrad aida son neveu à se relever qui le gratifia des yeux.

'' Je suis désolé Conrad. ''

'' Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous l'avez sauvé d'une dépression certaine. C'est moi qui doit vous remercier. ''

Ils échangèrent un sourire et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la chambre royale. Les soldats, eux, étaient contents. Ils avaient un nouveau potin à faire circuler.


	7. Les Révélations

**Chapitre 7 : Les Révélations**

'' Wolfram. ''

Gwendal et son frère se trouvaient dans le bureau du Maoh. Le blond était assis sur une des chaises entourant la table rectangulaire. Son grand frère allait le réprimander, c'était certain. La raison, il y en avait tant et aucune à la fois. Oui, il aimait Yuuri. Oui, il avait continué à l'aimer malgré sa naïveté, sa générosité, sa gentillesse, son sens de la justice, sa détermination, son amour pour les humains et les mazokus. Oui, il avait été là pour lui, pour le soutenir, pour le sauver. Et tout cela jusqu'au bout. Et au moment où il allait jeter les armes, Yuuri lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il était détendu, le coeur léger. Les yeux de Gwendal fixaient les siens, les sourcils froncés. Il le fusillait du regard.

'' Tu as encore agressé le Maoh ? ''

'' Quoi ? Pas du tout. '' Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas servi de son maryoku, même pendant ses entraînements.

'' Alors, explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta chambre ! ''

'' Aniue, c'est personnel. '' Wolfram baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yuuri. Et puis, c'était si difficile de comprendre par soi-même ?

'' Yuuri-Heika doit présenter son discours pour ouvrir le bal, et toi, tu le détournes de ses tâches. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, si je dois m'assurer qu'il ne dise aucune bêtise devant l'assemblée. Ce serait une catastrophe. ''

'' C'est lui qui a commencé en m'offrant des fleurs, '' dit-il les bras croisés.

Wolfram se corrigea mentalement. Tout ce qui était arrivé ces deux derniers jours était à cause de Saralegui. Mais sans celui-là, Yuuri ne lui aurait peut-être jamais avoué son amour.

'' Quand vas-tu mûr.. ? Fleurs ? Quelles fleurs ? ''

Gwendal était enragé. Le Maoh, qui avait fait du mal à son adorable petit frère, lui avait à présent offert des fleurs. Gwendal savait comment manier le caractère de son frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir des larmes couler sur les joues du blond. Le reste, il s'en fichait, même si c'était vrai.

'' MES fleurs. Il y en avait partout, tu ne les as pas vues ?. ''

'' Entre la salle de bal et ta chambre, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Comment le Maoh a-t-il eu tes fleurs ? ''

'' Sûrement chez le fleuriste de Hahaue. Il vend toutes les plantes se trouvant au château. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Yuuri, il s'en sortira très bien ce soir. Tu sais qu'on peut compter sur lui. ''

'' Je n'ai pas fini. Pourquoi des fleurs ? ''

'' Il voulait que je l'accompagne au bal. ''

Heureusement que le Maoh ne se trouvait pas dans le bureau, il l'aurait étripé. Le Maoh n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attention avec son petit frère. Non, il ne dansait jamais avec lui. Mais là, il l'invitait carrément à être son cavalier.

'' Et tes troupes ? Le Maoh a-t-il pensé que quelqu'un devait les mener ? '' Wolfram ne répondit pas. '' Évidemment, c'est à moi de trouver une solution, '' soupira-t-il. '' Cela ne m'éclaire toujours pas sur la raison du cri. ''

Wolfram n'avait pas du tout envie de lui dire que Yuuri l'avait blessé pendant des années, et qu'il avait refusé son invitation jusqu'à ce cri. Le ' je t'aime ' avait été décisif. Gwendal semblait avoir compris qu'il avait accepté de l'accompagner. Wolfram n'avait qu'une envie : le rejoindre. Mais il devait affronter son grand-frère beaucoup trop protecteur à son goût. Il ne lui était rien arrivé. Pourquoi devait-il s'immiscer dans sa vie privée ? Il le regarda à nouveau. Inutile de lui raconter des cracks, Gwendal le saurait. Et puis, il était doué pour se contredire, pas pour mentir.

'' Yuuri m'a... ''

'' Qu'es-ce qu'il-t-a encore fait ? ''

Wolfram le regarda hébété. Comment ça 'encore ' ? Son grand frère semblait en savoir plus que ce qu'il ne laissait penser.

'' Rien cette fois. ''

Gwendal se soulagea.

'' Comment le savais-tu ? '' murmura le blond.

'' Là n'est pas le problème Wolfram. Tu t'es laissé faire. ''

'' Et alors ? C'était mon choix. J'ai vécu avec parce que je le voulais. ''

'' Je ne peux pas permettre que ça se reproduise. '' Son ton était remonté et son plus jeune frère en avait fait de même.

'' Ça ne se reproduira pas !

'' Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? ''

'' Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. ''

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux debout, les yeux dans les yeux. Gwendal était perplexe. Le Maoh avait ouvert sa flamme au blond après l'avoir misérablement détruit, alors qu'il pensait qu'il l'avait fait depuis un bon moment.

'' Tu en es sûr ? '' demanda-t-il sur un ton calme.

'' Oui, il l'a même crié, '' ajouta-t-il pour être sûr que Gwendal avait sa réponse.

'' Et c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu vas passer l'éponge sur le passé et faire comme si tu n'avais jamais souffert ? ''

'' Je ne peux pas oublier. Mais je peux commencer à vivre ma vie autrement, je ne veux pas le perdre, encore moins maintenant. ''

L'homme aux cheveux gris soupira. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

'' Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? ''

'' Tu m'aurais éloigné de Yuuri ? ''

'' Sûrement. ''

'' Alors j'ai bien fait. ''

'' Sûrement aussi. '' Il soupira à nouveau. '' Je te trouverai un remplacement. Mais n'apparais qu'après le discours. C'est le moment le plus important de la soirée, qu'il ne soit pas gâché. Je vais d'ailleurs devoir y aller. Yuuri-Heika doit être prêt. As-tu encore quelque chose à me dire ? ''

'' Non. Si ! ''

'' Je t'écoutes. ''

'' Je n'aurai pas besoin de mon épée ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Je suppose. Pourquoi ?

'' Si tu vois Hahaue, pourrais-tu lui dire de me rejoindre dans la chambre royale ? ''

Gwendal fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

'' Je lui dirais. ''

Wolfram sortit le premier du bureau, et se mélangea à l'obscurité du couloir et, à la grande surprise de son frère, dans une direction opposée à la chambre royale. Gwendal ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Il méditait. Si c'était ce que son petit frère voulait, il ne le priverait pas, mais si le Maoh osait lui faire du mal encore une fois, il le protègerait quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Yuuri souffla plusieurs fois.

'' Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ! ''

'' Tout va bien se passer Heika, ayez un peu plus confiance en vous. ''

'' Honnêtement, j'ai fait mon quota pour la journée. Encore ce matin en me levant j'ignorais que j'allais dire à Wolfram que je l'aimais. ''

Conrad sourit.

'' Pensez à ce qu'il dirait s'il vous voyez ainsi. ''

'' Hennachoko ! '' répondit-il en imitant le blond.

Conrad et lui se mirent à rire. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Il devrait affronter des centaines de personnes dans quelques instants et il n'était pas du tout prêt. Wolfram. Où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Lui, Shibuya Yuuri, se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il s'était libéré d'un poids immense qui pesait sur son coeur, en avouant un ' je t'aime ' à la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, à ce jour. Au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait. Le blond était beaucoup plus sensible que lui. Lui, il était à nouveau d'aplomb, mais si Wolfram pleurait dans un coin ? S'il se tourmentait ? S'il..

'' Yuuri ! ''

'' Désolé Conrad, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'espère que Gwendal n'aura pas été trop dur avec lui. ''

'' Pourquoi l'aurait-il été ? ''

'' Il semblait furieux quand il l'a emmené. ''

'' C'est ça le rôle du grand frère. ''

'' Hein ? ''

'' C'est la même chose pour Shori-sama. On s'en veut toujours de ne pas être là quand le plus jeune en a le plus besoin. ''

Yuuri se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était de sa faute après tout. Conrad ne manqua pas de le remarquer, mais préféra ne rien dire.

'' Conrad, tu crois aux coeurs purs ? ''

'' Heu... oui. Le vôtre l'est si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, il n'y a pas de doute, croyez-moi. ''

Yuuri rit mal à l'aise.

'' Je repensais à une histoire que Wolfram a lue à Greta. Ce serait bien si l'on pouvait tout arranger en aimant. Je n'aurais définitivement pas à présenter mon discours. ''

'' Ce devait être une belle histoire. ''

'' Oui. C'est l'histoire d'une femme qui a été expulsée de son village parce qu'elle était malade. Elle s'est vengée en préparant avec la Miko du Temple Originel des objets magiques, des... ''

'' Heika ! ''

Günter et Gwendal venaient d'entrer dans la chambre, accompagnés d'une des servante.

'' J'ai enfin trouvé Lasagna. Elle va pouvoir vous raccommoder votre pantalon. ''

'' Ce n'est rien Günter, ce n'est qu'un petit trou. ''

'' Sur le genou gauche ! Vous devez être parfait. ''

Lasagna s'exécuta. Günter faisait vraiment un scandale pour rien du tout. Il fallait être une mouche pour voir le trou.

'' Gwendal, est-ce que... ? ''

'' Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il vous rejoindra au bal, après votre discours. Darcascos a pris son poste. Wolfram fera donc parti des invités. ''

'' Gwendal, pourquoi tant d'indulgence pour ce morveux ? ''

'' Il n'a rien fait du tout. C'est moi qui ai créé ce scandale. Il n'a aucune raison d'être puni. ''

Günter regarda le Maoh anéanti. Il préférait donc le prince égoïste à lui, le meilleur mentor de Shin Makoku.

'' C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'est pas. ''

'' Quoi ? '' s'indigna Günter.

'' Gwendal, '' murmura Yuuri. Même lui, un noble, ne pouvait résister à la beauté de son petit frère.

'' Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de lui. ''

Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Yuuri, ce n'était pas Gwendal qui avait parlé mais Conrad. Yuuri se retourna pour affronter des yeux marrons et joyeux.

'' Il sera moins capricieux comme ça ! ''

Les frères et Yuuri sourirent. Le soukoku était heureux, il venait d'avoir la permission officielle en quelque sorte d'être avec Wolfram. Günter, quant à lui, faisait la tête. Lasagna fit signe aux messieurs qu'elle avait fini son travail.

'' Conrad, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas continué l'histoire. ''

'' Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Yuuri. ''

'' Bah, honnêtement, Wolfram est plus doué pour ça que moi. Autant le lui demander. ''

'' Vous êtes prêt Yuuri-Heika ? ''

'' Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix de toute façon. Min'na, allons-y ! ''

* * *

Wolfram entra dans sa chambre, sans allumer la lumière. S'il avait su un jour que Yuuri lui ouvrirait son coeur dans SA chambre. Il s'approcha du lit pour reprendre son bouquet et s'y assit. Oui, il aimait vraiment ces fleurs. Après tout, il les avait lui-même créées. C'était comme s'il était relié à elles. Il médita quelques instants sur ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Ensuite, il tourna son regard vers les pétales obscures posées sur le sol, puis sur son bureau. Un objet y était déposé. Wolfram se leva pour l'examiner. Peut-être était-ce un cadeau de Yuuri ? Il prit l'objet dans ses mains. C'était une fiole, une petite fiole transparente remplie de liquide mauve. Il la glissa dans sa poche et accompagné de son bouquet, sortit de la chambre, en direction de la chambre royale. Yuuri devrait sûrement être en train de réciter son discours. Il s'excuserait auprès de sa mère pour lui avoir fait louper un moment pareil, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Dans ce genre de situation, seule sa mère pouvait l'aider.

* * *

Yuuri regarda son public lentement. Il reconnaissait très peu de visages malgré lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait fait autant d'alliances.

'' Heika, tout le monde attend que vous preniez la parole, '' lui susurra Conrad.

Il se racla la gorge et entama.

'' Moi, Shibuya Yuuri, 27ème Maoh de Shin Makoku, suis-je enchanté de vous recevoir ce soir. C'est un grand moment pour nous, mazokus et, et quoi ? ''

'' Et humains, Heika. '' Günter était désolé. Le Maoh n'avait pas réussi à le lire. Yuuri parcourut la feuille et la déchira devant les yeux horrifiés du mentor et devant les yeux surpris de ses invités.

'' A quoi bon préparer un discours si je ne suis pas même pas capable de le lire. '' Il essaya de faire rire l'assemblée qui resta malheureusement muette. '' Peu importe. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous accueillir au Château du Serment de Sang. Vous venez de réaliser l'un de mes plus grands rêves. Shin Makoku, Dai Shimaron, Shou Shimaron, Cavalcade, Caloria, Franschire, entre autres, sont tous réunis dans cette salle. Le temps est venu où les humains et les mazokus peuvent vivre en paix. D'ici quelques jours, nous auront fait un choix tous ensemble. Et ce choix devra être le meilleur pour que cette paix persiste, pour que dans quelques années nous puissions à nouveau nous réunir ici dans le bonheur et dans la joie. Nous avons la possibilité de créer une nouvelle ère, alors faisons tout pour y arriver. Que ce soit Sir Monilas Fillcott ou le Roi Saralegui que nous choisirons pour être le futur Roi de Dai Shimaron, nous ne devons pas oublier que nous sommes tous ici pour le même but. Nous voulons la paix, le bonheur de nos peuples, notre bonheur. Nous pouvons devenir une grande famille ensemble, il faut à présent le vouloir. Si ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez, vous ne seriez pas ici. Mais pour l'instant, nous allons profiter de cette soirée, dans ce magnifique jardin, comme si nous étions au Paradis. Alors, profitons-en et amusez-vous bien ! ''

L'assemblée applaudit et Yuuri descendit de son autel, content de lui-même. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise des yeux la silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

'' Je suis désolé Günter. ''

'' Oh Heika ! Je n'aurais jamais pu faire mieux que vous. Vous étiez magnifique ! '' Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de son nez.

'' Si tu le dis, '' répondit-il embarrassé. '' Je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai vraiment dit. ''

'' Heika, qu'est-ce que le paradis ? ''

'' Ça n'a pas d'importance Sir Weller. Le plus important est qu'ils aient compris le message que voulait leur transmettre Shibuya à travers son honnêteté mais aussi à travers sa naïveté. ''

'' Murata, comment peux-tu à la fois me complimenter et m'insulter dans une même phrase ? ''

'' Bah, Shibuya, c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, non ? Si tu crois vraiment que tout le monde va se sourire et se faire des câlins, je te conseille de revenir sur Terre, ou plutôt sur Shin Makoku. Cette soirée sera loin d'être ce qu'est le Paradis. Je vais aller me servir une assiette. A tout à l'heure peut-être. ''

Yuuri alla se mélanger aux invités. Malgré le fait qu'il ait reçu les nobles, il se devait de saluer ses alliés, de leur poser des questions sur leur pays, leur politique, leur géographie, et tout ça accompagné de Gwendal qui le reprenait de temps à autres lorsqu'il mélangeait deux pays ou lorsqu'il se trompait de salut. Il croisa aussi Greta qui s'amusait avec Béatrice, Anissina avec qui il parla de l'émancipation des femmes et Gisela, qui lui parla de nouvelles plantes de guérison qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il se devait d'écouter tout le monde, même si cela l'ennuyait. Quand il eut fini, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin.

'' Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé, Heika. ''

'' Je me demande comment j'ai fait. Gwendal, Conrad, je suis surpris de ne pas avoir croisé Celi-sama. ''

'' Wolfram voulait la voir, je ne sais rien d'autre. ''

Conrad et le Maoh le regardèrent surpris mais ne dirent rien.

'' Heika ! ''

Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se retrouver engouffré dans une robe bleue.

'' Celi-sama, on parlait justement de vous. ''

'' Je suis toute émue. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous pensiez à moi dans vos temps libres. ''

'' C'est... c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, '' s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

'' Vous allez devoir changer cette habitude, maintenant que les choses entre mon Wolfie et vous sont sérieuses. ''

'' Hahaue ! ''

'' Conrad, Gwen, vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre plus jeune frère. ''

Les deux hommes se résignèrent. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion dans la même journée.

'' Celi-sama, je suppose que vous savez où il est. ''

'' Oh oui, je suis censée le rejoindre à la fontaine. Je suis déjà en retard. Oh, j'arrive mon Fanfan ! ''

Et elle s'éloigna d'eux en courant.

'' Fanfan ? Pourquoi a-t-elle détourné le sujet ? Ce n'est pas dans son habitude. ''

'' Vous devrez sûrement le lui demander vous-même. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, '' lui répondit son parrain.

'' Gamin ! J'ai bien cru que je ne vous trouverai jamais. ''

'' Yosak, respecte Sa Majesté ! ''

'' C'est bon, c'est bon. Heika, je crois que vous devriez me suivre, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer. ''

'' Yosak, Yuuri a des responsabilités. ''

'' Lieutenant, Kakka, vous devriez venir aussi. ''

Les trois se regardèrent d'un air interrogatoire.

'' On te suit Yosak. ''

'' Vous n'allez pas le regretter Heika ! ''

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la foule. Yuuri eut l'impression de se rendre à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Le soukoku fut surpris de voir qu'un grand nombres d'invités fixaient la même chose. Il regarda alors à son tour ce qui semblait avoir captivé autant de monde : une foule.

'' C'est ici. ''

'' Ils vont pas se battre quand même !''

'' Se battre ? Heika, vous devriez vous rapprocher, vous comprendriez mieux ce qu'il se passe. ''

Et il partit en rigolant. Yuuri tourna la tête vers Conrad et Gwendal.

'' Rapprochons-nous. ''

Ce qu'ils firent. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. C'était une personne qui avait attirée tant d'attention. Une personne vêtue d'une robe rouge cerise à quatre bretelles fines et à longue traîne et qui portait un serre-tête orné de fleurs dans ses cheveux blonds. Yuuri reconnût la robe ainsi que la personne en question qui n'était autre que Wolfram. Le blond ne les avait pas remarqués, il était trop occupé à dialoguer avec ses admirateurs. Yuuri le trouva absolument magnifique. Lorsqu'il se l'était imaginé portant la robe, le résultat avait été totalement différent. Là, il ressemblait à une vraie princesse. Comment avait-il pu considérer une telle choses comme étant insensée ? Sa beauté était inégalable. Personne dans la salle ne pouvait se mesurer à lui. Conrad en eut le souffle coupé. Son petit frère était splendide, il rayonnait. Il avait quitté son uniforme pour une robe, pour le Maoh. Gwendal rougit. Jamais il n'avait vu une aussi belle chose. Son frère était éblouissant.

Aucun d'eux n'arrivèrent à dévier leur regard. Yuuri s'avança vers le blond. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il voulait juste être à ses côtés.

'' Wolfram. ''

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

'' Combien de temps allais-tu encore me laisser attendre, Hen... ''

'' Ne commences pas ! ''

Yuuri se tourna vers les autres messieurs présents.

'' Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? ''

Quand ils se furent retirer, Yuuri l'examina à nouveau.

'' Je crois que je me suis trompé. Cette robe te va à merveille. Tu.. tu es splendide. ''

Wolfram ne répondit pas. Il venait de croiser les regards de ses frères et rougit.

'' Décidément, tu aimes vraiment ses fleurs, '' lui dit-il en désignant son serre-tête. '' Comment elles s'appellent ? ''

'' Je ne leur ai jamais donné de nom. Comme ça, elles expriment tout et rien à la fois. Yuuri, est-ce que ça va ? ''

'' Tu les as créées ? ''

'' Oui, je pensais que tu le savais. Mais où avais-je la tête, un boulet reste définitivement un boulet. ''

'' Wolfram ! On devrait leur donner un nom. A part toi, elles auront été les seules témoins de ma déclaration. ''

'' Si tu veux, mais t'as intérêt à trouver quelque chose de bien. ''

Yuuri réfléchit quelques secondes puis donna sa réponse.

'' Ça me va, '' dit le blond avant d'échanger un sourire.

'' Alors elles s'appelleront ' Révélations '. ''


	8. La possibilité no 4

**Chapitre 8 : La possibilité n°4**

'' Excusez-moi, je crois que nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. ''

'' Et bien, vous êtes Monilas Fillcott, partisan au trône de Dai Shimaron. ''

'' Vous êtes très perspicace à ce que je vois. ''

'' Si ce n'était pas pour le Roi Saralegui et vous, nous ne nous serions jamais réunis ici. Il est normal que je sache qui vous êtes. ''

'' Vous étiez présent lors de mon arrivée, mais vous n'êtes pas resté pour le dîner. ''

Murata sourit. Il ne pensait pas que Monilas l'avait remarqué. C'était toujours un bon point pour son égo.

'' Observateur. ''

'' En effet. Dites-moi, quel est votre nom ? ''

'' Vous pensez connaître ma famille ? ''

'' Cheveux et yeux noirs ne sont pas des signes distinctifs courants. Je pensais qu'il n'existait qu'une personne que l'on puisse décrire ainsi, le Maoh bien sûr, mais je me suis définitivement bien trompé. ''

Personne n'avait donc entendu parler du Daikenja ? Ils devraient avoir honte ! Sans lui, Shin Maokoku, non, le monde entier n'existerait plus. Mais à présent personne ne lui en été reconnaissant, même pas Shinou. Monilas s'était bien trompé, il y en avait deux dans le royaume des démons et il était le deuxième.

'' Vous semblez vous tromper assez souvent. ''

'' Vraiment ? ''

'' Vous avez confondu le fiancé du Maoh avec une demoiselle. ''

L'humain ria.

'' Avouez que certaines circonstances sont en ma faveur. ''

Il tourna son regard vers le couple royale et Murata se rendit. Ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple hétérosexuel.

'' Il est vrai que personne ne s'attendait à voir Lord Von Bielefeld dans une robe. Elle lui va d'ailleurs à merveille. J'aimerais savoir, '' dit-il en regardant à nouveau l'homme brun, '' pourquoi voulez-vous le trône ? ''

'' Pourquoi en parler maintenant ? Profitons de la soirée. Nous parlerons politique demain. ''

Il n'avait donc pas de raison valable ou puissante, ou du moins c'était ce qu'en avait déduit Le Sage. Ça commençait bien !

'' Et qu'êtes-vous prêt à faire pour l'obtenir ? ''

'' J'ai confiance en mes électeurs. Même si je ne suis pas élu, j'accepterai ma destinée. ''

Destinée. ' Bien sûr ' pensa le Sage, ' ce n'est pas lui qui va me faire avaler ces salades. ' Il préféra changer de sujet.

'' Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me racontait souvent une histoire. Je suis sûre que vous la connaissez, elle concerne votre pays d'origine, Cavalcade, ou c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre. ''

'' C'est exact. Je suis tout ouï. ''

'' Et bien, il s'agit de l'histoire de Jairil. Cette jeune femme s'est mariée avec un homme de Cavalcade, Godrig Henjin, je crois que c'est son nom. ''

'' En effet. Godrig était le frère de mon arrière arrière grand-mère qui avait alors épousé mon arrière arrière grand-père de sang Fincott. ''

'' Tout une histoire de famille. Bref, quand ma mère me parlait de cette femme, elle faisait toujours allusion à des fioles. ''

'' Les Fioles de Jairil sont des objets puissants et dangereux. Pourquoi un tel intérêt ? ''

'' J'ai toujours été attiré par la magie. C'est comme ça. Je me suis donc renseigné. Les Fioles sont belles et bien réelles mais la famille Henjin n'en a jamais eu possession. Je me demandais si les Fincott avaient eu cette opportunité. ''

Murata avait décidé de mener sa propre enquête. Si elle se trouvait dans le château, il était nécessaire qu'il trouve des informations.

'' Vous me voyez désolé. Je ne puis absolument pas vous répondre, j'ignore totalement ce qu'elles sont devenues. ''

Il fronça les sourcils. ' Ça, je veux bien essayer de le croire. Même si ça me semble impossible. ' Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas au courant de sa présence dans le Château du Serment de Sang. Il avait cependant besoin d'autres indices.

'' Quel dommage. Tant pis, je continuerai à les chercher et je n'arrêterai jamais, '' dit-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

'' Je peux toujours essayer de me renseigner auprès de mon intendant. Il sait beaucoup de choses que j'ignore. Je vous ferai part de mes découvertes si je trouve quelque chose. Oh, ça me revient, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider. ''

'' Vraiment ? '' demanda-t-il intéressé.

'' Oui, avant de rencontrer son futur mari, Jairil est arrivée à Cavalcade en possession d'une seule fiole. ''

'' Intéressant. ''

'' Je me demande où elles peuvent toutes se trouver. ''

'' Oh, ça, mystère et boule de gomme ! ''

'' Pardon ? ''

'' Je crains que seule Jairil sache où se trouvent les deux autres. Néanmoins, la troisième est manquante. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas tombée dans de mauvaises mains. ''

'' Il n'y en a donc que trois. Nous, les humains, ne craignons rien mais votre race elle, pourrait-être en danger. ''

'' Qui que ce soit qui l'ait, personne ne gaspillerait un tel pouvoir, cette dernière doit avoir un but précis, une cible. Et puis, vous êtes descendant de Monilas Fillcott le Premier, vous avez du sang mazoku dans vos veines même si cela date. ''

'' Ma parole, vous êtes un passionné ! Je ne crains rien du tout, croyez-moi. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné votre nom. ''

Le soukoku hésita puis finit par accepter de répondre. Ce Monilas lui rappelait beaucoup celui qu'il avait connu 4000 ans auparavant.

'' Murata Ken. ''

'' Et bien, Murata Ken, me feriez-vous le plaisir d'accepter cette danse ? ''

'' Je... je suis désolé. Mon cavalier m'attend. Quel idiot je suis. Je suis enchanté de vous avoir rencontré. A une prochaine fois peut-être. ''

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Si Shinou les avait épié, il serait à l'heure actuelle enragé. Il l'était déjà car Son Sage avait refusé de l'emmener au bal par prudence alors il valait mieux éviter de le mettre en colère. Murata sortit de la salle en direction du Temple. Il en avait assez eu pour ce soir. Comme quoi, le passé et le présent se retrouvent toujours.

* * *

'' Tu veux danser ? ''

Wolfram fût ému par la proposition du Maoh. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de danser avec lui, en dehors de la pratique. Et puis la question avait été directe, brutale. Il approcha sa main droite de celle que lui tendait Yuuri. Il n'eut pas le temps de la poser que Yuuri l'avait déjà empoigné et l'emmenait sur la piste. Wolfram aimait beaucoup sa robe, mais la traîne ne lui permettait pas de bouger à ses aises. Après tout, c'était à Yuuri de mener, pas à lui. Le Maoh le prit par la taille de sa main droite. Son autre main n'avait pas lâché celle de son fiancé. Wolfram le suivit en posant sa main libre sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé. Yuuri commença à mener, mais rien à faire, il était toujours aussi nul en danse.

'' Rappelle-moi de dire à Kaasan qu'elle ne t'achète plus de si longues robes, l'un de nous va finir parterre. ''

'' Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller si vite, boulet, on a toute la soirée. Et puis le problème n'est pas la robe ! ''

Yuuri ne répondit pas. Wolfram avait raison, il était un boulet. Il lui avait marché une quinzaine de fois sur les pieds et presque le double sur la robe. Il ralentit. De toute façon, la musique était lente, il aurait l'air d'un gros boulet s'il accélérait le pas. Il fixa les yeux émeraudes, tout en tournoyant. Wolfram ne cherchait pas à rompre ce regard, il fixait lui aussi les yeux noirs, tout en rougissant.

'' Vous avez vu que Lord Von Bielefeld est magnifique ce soir ? '' '' Oh, Kakka est merveilleux ! '' '' Il mérite bien mieux que Yuuri-Heika. '' '' J'ai entendu dire que le mariage était pour bientôt. ''

Les rumeurs, les discussions, les commentaires le déstabilisaient malheureusement encore plus. Ils continuaient de se fixer.

'' Yuuri. ''

'' Oui ? ''

'' Ne les écoute pas, ils ne disent que des bêtises. Laisse-toi aller. ''

Wolfram rompit le regard, se rapprocha du Maoh et posa sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés. Yuuri pencha sa tête contre la sienne. Ils continuaient de tournoyer mais plus lentement maintenant. Ils étaient perdus dans leur étreinte, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

* * *

'' Yuuri ! ''

'' Encore quelques minutes. ''

'' Wolfram ! ''

'' Greta, je dors. ''

Greta s'assit fâchée sur le lit. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle essayait de réveiller ses pères pour de bon. Elle sourit, elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle sauta du lit, se dirigea vers le bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un sifflet, que Yuuri lui avait offert. Elle remonta sur le lit, se positionna entre les deux mazokus et souffla de toutes ses forces.

'' GRETA ! ''

Wolfram et Yuuri étaient assis, chacun de leur côté et regardaient leur fille enragés. Greta commença à compter dans sa tête. Le perdant fut Wolfram qui la regarda vingt secondes plus tard avec douceur.

'' Que voulais-tu nous dire Greta ? '' lui demanda-t-il avec un ton semblable à son regard.

'' Wolfram ! ''

Yuuri était perplexe. Le blond n'était-il pas le premier à lui dire qu'il n'éduquait pas correctement sa fille, que c'était lui qui se chargeait de tout ? Et maintenant, il n'allait même pas la punir pour ce réveil matinal bruyant.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuuri ? ''

'' Comment... ''

Sa voix se perdit en même temps qu'il fixait le visage du blond. Il ne l'avait pas encore regardé depuis leur réveil, mais il ressemblait à un ange. Tout y était, même ce merveilleux sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu droit auparavant. Comment pouvait-il gronder sa fille et risquer de modifier ce magnifique visage ? Il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Il se tourna vers sa fille.

'' Greta, on ne réveille pas les gens comme ça, ou du moins pas en leur sifflant dans l'oreille. ''

'' Greta est désolée. ''

'' Ce n'est rien, '' la consola Wolfram.

'' Comment ça ce n'est rien ? Wolfram, nous devons lui apprendre les bonnes manières. ''

'' Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais quand Monsieur retourne chez lui ? ''

'' Je ne vois pas le rapport ! ''

'' Hennachoko ! Si tu regardais autour de toi ! ''

'' Ne me traite pas comme ça. ''

'' Hennachoko, hennachoko, hennachoko. ''

Greta rit. Ils étaient liés plus que jamais mais ils se disputaient toujours autant.

'' Tu ne vois pas qu'elle nous a préparé le petit-déjeuner ? ''

'' Quoi ? ''

Yuuri tourna son regard vers le bureau. Des corbeilles, plateaux et autres étaient posés sur la table.

'' Hehe, je suis désolé Greta. La prochaine fois, réveille nous en douceur. ''

'' D'accord. On mange ? Je vous ai fait un biscuit rien que pour vous. ''

Elle sauta du lit une nouvelle fois toute joyeuse. Elle prit un gâteau se trouvant dans une des corbeilles et fit marche arrière.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est Greta ? '' l'interrogea Wolfram.

Elle le cassa en deux.

'' Tendez vos mains. ''

Ses parents s'exécutèrent et la petite fille y déposa un morceau. Ils regardèrent le gâteau. Wolfram l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

'' Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je te mangerais Yuuri. ''

Le Maoh regarda son gâteau-Wolfram. Pourquoi manger une chose si jolie?

'' Papa et maman sont si fiers de toi Greta ! ''

'' Maman ? '' demandèrent les deux autres en même temps.

'' Un homme ne porte pas de robe ou de chemise de nuit pour dormir, '' confia-t-il.

'' Espèce de boulet, je suis toujours un homme, tu ne vas rien pouvoir changer à ça. ''

'' C'était le vœu de Celi-sama je te rappelle, nous allons réaliser ce rêve : tu prendras le rôle de la femme. ''

'' Peut-être. Mais je porterai toujours mon épée, je me combattrai lorsque se sera nécessaire et... ''

Wolfram se dit que Yuuri n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accepter si facilement leur situation. Il voulait le convertir en femme. Non mais quoi encore ?

'' Wolfram, on a encore le temps de penser à tout ça. Pour l'instant, je veux que ma famille soit heureuse. On va finir le petit-déjeuner ensemble, ici ! ''

'' Greta est très heureuse. ''

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents. Elle murmura.

'' Greta veut que Yuuri et Wolfram le soient aussi. ''

Le couple se regarda.

'' Ton vœu semble s'être exaucé, '' dit Yuuri en prenant la main de son fiancé.

'' Greta, quand tu iras ranger le sifflet, tu nous ramèneras d'autres biscuits. ''

Et Yuuri engloutit son Wolfram.

'' Tout de suite. ''

Elle refit un aller vers le bureau. Alors qu'elle allait refermer le tiroir, un objet l'intrigua.

'' Yuuri, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? '' demanda-t-elle en montrant l'objet.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est Greta ? Apporte-le moi. ''

La brune s'exécuta. Yuuri prit l'objet et l'étudia : transparent, liquide mauve à l'intérieur. C'était une fiole.

'' Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Je l'ai trouvé sur le bureau de ma chambre en y retournant après... après tu sais quoi. Je pensais que tu me l'avais offerte. ''

'' Désolé de te décevoir. ''

'' Bah, tu n'en es qu'au stade ' je t'offre des fleurs et je te dis je t'aime ', alors pour l'instant je ne m'attends pas encore à ce genre de cadeau. ''

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

'' Yuuri a dit à Wolfram qu'il l'aimait ? ''

'' Hehehe, oui, '' répondit-il le bras derrière la tête.

'' Greta aurait voulu être là. Tu me raconteras, hein Wolfram ? ''

'' Bien sûr. ''

Il sauterait quelques détails et la modifierait à sa sauce. Il interrompit tout d'un coup les gestes du Maoh. Yuuri le regarda hébété.

'' Ce n'est qu'une fiole. ''

'' Mais on ne sait pas d'où elle vient. Le mieux serait de la donner à Aniue. ''

'' Je voulais juste sentir son parfum. ''

Wolfram arracha la fiole des mains du soukoku qui avait déjà commencé à l'ouvrir.

'' Je vais d'abord m'assurer que tu ne crains rien. ''

'' Mais si il est dangereux et que tu le respire en premier, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose. ''

'' Il faut bien que quelqu'un teste tes petits délires, avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose à toi. ''

'' Wolfram ! Laisse tomber. ''

Et il la reprit.

'' Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une fiole. Tu es vraiment un boulet, tu changes toujours d'avis. ''

'' Tu avais raison, ne prenons pas de risques, nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle faisait dans ta chambre. Quoi ? ''

Wolfram et Greta sursautèrent.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuuri ? ''

'' Rien du tout Greta. Et si tu allais nous servir ? ''

Elle repartit vers le bureau. Yuuri se pencha vers le blond et chuchota.

'' Possibilité n°1 : un admirateur secret te l'a offerte. Possibilité n°2 : tu as un amant. ''

'' Yuuri ! ''

Wolfram prit son oreiller et le lui envoya en pleine figure. Greta s'amusa de la scène puis retourna à ses biscuits.

'' C'est bon, calme. La possibilité n°2 est à barrer de la liste. Possibilité n°3 : l'admirateur s'est trompé de chambre. Possibilité n°4 : cet objet est dangereux et il est destiné à te tuer. ''

'' Tu n'as pas besoin de dramatiser ! '' chuchota-t-il lui aussi.

'' À te faire du mal si tu préfères. Possibilité n°5 : le tueur s'est trompé de chambre. ''

'' Donc si je te suis, soit l'objet m'est destiné, soit il est pour quelqu'un d'autre ou soit c'est un cadeau, soit c'est une arme. Ça se tient. ''

'' C'est prêt ! ''

'' Tu feras part de tes hypothèses toi-même à Aniue, ça le surprendra. ''

'' Comme si je n'avais jamais de bonnes idées. ''

'' Tu en as, mais des mauvaises. Des très mauvaises. ''

Quant ils eurent fini leur repas, Greta sortit de la chambre trouver Doria pour son bain. Le couple se défit de leurs plateaux, les posa sur le bureau, ainsi que la fiole. Ils se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la salle de bain, uniformes à la main. Ils avaient dansé toute la soirée, au point que Conrad avait dû les arrêter pour qu'ils aillent se coucher. Ils auraient été ravis d'avoir la grasse matinée mais Greta l'en leur avait empêché.

Ils se baignèrent en silence, se lavèrent en silence et s'essuyèrent en silence. Wolfram était prêt lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il saisit le manche de son épée et se dirigea vers la porte.

'' Ce doivent être des soldats, ils font constamment des rondes. '' dit Yuuri en mettant ses chaussures.

'' C'est leur boulot d'assurer ta protection, normal que tu en croises dès que tu te déplaces.''

'' Ils ne doivent pas assurer que ma protection je te rappelle. ''

'' Comme tu voudras. ''

Il ouvrit la porte. Rien du tout. Yuuri devait avoir raison, c'était sûrement des soldats. Comment ça rien du tout ? Où étaient les soldats devant garder la chambre royale ? Il vit alors une silhouette en sortir. Elle portait une cape noire.

'' Hé, Vous ! ''

La silhouette se retourna puis commença à prendre la fuite. Wolfram lui courut après, l'épée sortie de son fourreau. Il reconnût alors l'objet que la personne tenait entre ses mains : la fiole.

'' Rendez-moi la fiole ! ''

La personne cachée enleva le bouchon de la fiole, se retourna et projeta son contenu sur le blond qui trébucha aveuglé et tomba. Elle avait été incroyablement rapide. Elle reprit sa route, entendant des pas arriver.

'' Wolfram, ça va ? ''

Le blond essaya de se relever sans rien dire. Ses cheveux, lavés quelques minutes auparavant étaient mauves, le liquide dégoulinait sur son visage et ses vêtements. Yuuri essaya de l'aider mais fut repoussé.

'' On ne sait pas ce que c'est Yuuri. Ne prend pas de risques inutiles. ''

Ils tournèrent leurs visages vers la direction où s'était évaporée la personne.

'' Elle a la fiole. Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de liquide, j'ai quasiment tout sur moi. ''

'' Elle ? ''

'' Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vu son visage et sa corpulence était cachée par sa cape. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? '' susurra Yuuri.

* * *

'' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? '' demanda Yuuri à ses amis.

'' Oh, Heika, quelle chance que vous n'ayez pas été agressé par cette vilaine personne. ''

'' J'ai retrouvé les gardes assommés dans la chambre même, ils ne se rappellent de rien, '' confia Conrad.

'' Et personne autre que Sa Majesté et Wolfram n'a vu la scène, '' ajouta son frère aîné.

'' La fiole est donc bien ici. ''

'' Yosak, comment ça ' donc ' ?

Que lui avait-on donc caché ? Ils savaient que cet objet se trouvait dans le château et ils ne lui avaient rien dit. Et s'il était dangereux ? Gwendal soupira, Conrad et Günter baissèrent les yeux et Wolfram, aucune réaction.

'' Aïe. '' finit par dire le roux.

'' Nous savions que cette fiole se trouvait ici, mais nous ignorons toujours la raison et les les dégâts qu'elle pourrait occasionner. ''

'' Conrad, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Yuuri alors qu'il était peut-être en danger ? ''

'' Wolfram ! La fiole est vide, il ne craint plus rien. C'est toi qui peut l'être. ''

'' Si le liquide est dangereux, ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait agi sur le moment ? '' demanda le conseiller.

'' J'ai quand même dû me savonner trois fois pour m'enlever cette odeur infecte, '' grogna le blond.

'' Sûrement. ''

'' Et ai-je le droit de savoir si vous me cachez encore quelque chose ? ''

'' On ne vous cache plus rien, '' répondit Gwendal. '' Nous ignorons cependant qui est la vraie cible. ''

'' C'est Yuuri évidemment. ''

'' Elle était dans ta chambre Wolfram. ''

'' Aniue... ''

Wolfram baissa les yeux inquiets. Essayait-on de le tuer ?

'' Gwendal a raison, tu étais peut-être la cible. ''

'' Qui lui voudrait du mal ? '' se demanda Yuuri à voix haute.

'' C'est Monilas et ses hommes qui l'ont amenée. ''

'' Je croyais que vous m'aviez tout dit, '' renfrogna le Maoh.

'' Lorsque j'étais en mission, j'ai eu du mal à les épier, mais tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est leurs noms. ''

'' Il y en a plusieurs ? '' s'inquiéta le mazoku de feu. Il détestait vraiment l'odeur.

'' Ils n'en ont qu'une, mais qui sait combien il en reste dans la nature. ''

'' Quel est leur nom Yosak ? ''

'' Les Fioles de Jairil ? ''

'' Les Fioles de Jairil ? '' répétèrent en coeur les jeunes fiancés. Yuuri rigola.

'' Ce n'est qu'une légende, vous ne croyez tout de même pas aux légendes, si ? ''

Yuuri eut sa réponse en regardant les visages de ses amis. Ils y croyaient.

'' Heika, comment savez-vous cela ? '' demanda Günter intrigué et fier d'apprendre de son roi.

'' Conrad, j'ai commencé à te la raconter hier soir. Wolfram, tu veux bien ? ''

Le blond ne répondit pas. Yuuri remarqua alors qu'il était pâle. Il tremblait presque.

'' Wolfram, ça ne va pas ? '' s'inquiéta Yuuri.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui. Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation qu'il avait ressentie la veille au soir lorsque le public le regardait portant sa robe. Il s'énerva.

'' Aniue, si tu m'en avais parlé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et je ne serais pas sur le point d'être mourant ! ''

'' Kakka, ne dramatisez pas. Ce n'est pas comme si vous seriez mourant demain. ''

'' Il a raison. ''

'' Heika ! '' s'esclaffa Conrad.

'' C'est un objet magique conçu par la Miko du Temple Originel de l'époque et Jairil. Son liquide est un poison mortel pour les mazokus, un peu comme celui des Wincott. Il en existe trois. ''

Gwendal et Conrad se regardèrent. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser une chose pareille avoir lieue ?

'' Tout poison a un remède. Nous devons le trouver. ''

'' Et bien, il faut que la personne touchée soit pure et qu'elle soit aimée. Enfin, c'est ce que dit la légende. ''

'' Baaaah, vous ne craigniez donc rien Kakka. Vous avez du sang noble dans vos veines et êtes un descendant de ceux qui ont servi Shinou-Heika. ''

'' Je crois qu'il s'agit d'avoir un coeur pur, '' le corrigea Conrad. '' Ce qu'il possède également. ''

Tous approuvèrent, même Günter. Le blond n'avait jamais été déloyal, avait protégé des vies et malgré sa soit disante haine envers les humains, il avait soigné plusieurs enfants avec son maryoku à la frontière après un éboulement de pierres dans une carrière. Évidemment, tout le monde savait cela alors que seules ses troupes étaient présentes et qu'il leur avait fait jurer de ne rien dire. Son coeur était pure, c'était certain.

'' Et pour ce qui est de la deuxième condition, '' continua Yosak, '' Heika remplit déjà la tâche. ''

'' Il faut espérer que ce soit suffisant, '' murmura Yuuri.

'' Puis-je savoir comment vous savez tout cela ? '' demanda Gwendal.

'' Un livre pour enfants que j'ai lu à Greta en présence de Yuuri. Le livre s'intitule tout simplement ' Les Fioles de Jairil '. ''

Tout simplement avait-il dit. Ils avaient cherchés pendant des heures dans des livres d'histoire, des romans et autres, mais pas dans les contes. Ils étaient passés devant pendant des jours sans le voir. Cela l'enrageait.

'' Shinou-Heika sait peut-être quelque chose. Il peut peut-être confirmer la recette du remède. ''

'' Peut-être. Conrad et moi allons nous rendre au Temple immédiatement. Je te laisse tout en charge Günter. ''

'' Je viens avec vous, '' s'écria le Maoh. '' Wolfram est mon fiancé. ''

Sa voix était dure et imposante. Hors de question qu'ils le mettent encore une fois à part. Et il avait trouvé l'argument idéal.

'' Comme vous voudrez. Yosak, accompagne Wolfram chez Gisela. Peut-être verra-t-elle quelque chose venir ? Ensuite, il est évident que nous devons retrouver l'auteur de cette agression. ''

Wolfram ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envi d'aller parler de son remède alors qu'il n'était même pas encore malade et qu'il ne le serait peut-être pas. C'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire. L'histoire qu'il avait lu à Greta était assez atroce, il ne voulait pas souffrir comme tous ces villageois. Il ne se plaignit même pas d'être accompagné.

'' Comptez sur moi Kakka. ''

Tout le monde sortit du bureau. Yuuri s'approcha de son bien-aimé et lui susurra à l'oreille.

'' Tout va bien se passer. Nous te soignerons sans problèmes. Je te rejoins dans le jardin dès que je rentre. ''

Wolfram lui sourit. Yuuri essayait de le rassurer, c'était intentionné.

'' Yosak, une fois que tu l'auras laissé à l'infirmerie, demande à des soldats de l'accompagner dans ses déplacements. Et c'est un ordre, '' ajouta-t-il en voyant le blond commencer à se plaindre.

'' Oui, Heika. ''

Yuuri et les deux frères de son fiancé partirent dans une direction opposée à celles des autres. Gwendal et Conrad étaient préoccupés. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Le remède ne serait peut-être pas suffisant, il leur semblait tellement banal. Yuuri, lui, s'en voulait malgré le fait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Si, peut-être se reprochait-il de ne pas avoir rangé la fiole dans le tiroir bien que n'importe qui aurait pu l'ouvrir et la trouver. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose : quelqu'un voulait tuer Wolfram. Ce n'était pas une erreur, le tueur n'aurait jamais vidé son contenu sur lui s'il n'était pas la cible. Si seulement il n'avait pas énoncée cette satanée possibilité n°4.


	9. Le poison est dangereux

**Chapitre 9 : Le poison est dangereux**

'' Vous me semblez en pleine forme Kakka. Je ne peux rien prévoir pour l'instant. ''

Gisela était assise à ses côtés dans l'infirmerie. Elle semblait préoccupée, c'était normal.

'' L'amour est un merveilleux remède, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Wolfram la regarda et lui sourit. Ils étaient très proches. Faut dire que entre le côté sergent major de l'un et le côté autoritaire de l'autre, ils avaient de quoi l'être. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup malgré les apparences.

'' Merci Gisela. Tu étais au courant pour les fioles ? ''

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait plus d'une remarque que d'une question.

'' Tout le monde semblait le savoir sauf Yuuri et moi. C'est pour cela que nous avons dû préparer le bal, je me trompe ? C'était une distraction. ''

'' Vous avez fait un excellent travail. J'ai retrouvé une espèce que j'avais totalement oubliée. Elle me sera très utile dans mes recherches. ''

'' Content de t'avoir aidé. ''

Ils ne dirent plus rien et fixèrent le sol.

'' On s'inquiète peut-être pour rien. Ce n'est qu'une légende après tout, '' susurra le blond.

'' Attendons de voir ce qu'ils apprendront au Temple, s'ils apprennent quelque chose. ''

'' Ils ne reviendront pas les mains vides, cela m'étonnerait que le Daikenja ignore l'existence de ces fioles, même Shinou. D'après la légende, les prêtresses ont hébergé Jairil dans le Temple. Elles devaient forcément avoir l'approbation du Roi Originel. Il sait donc que cette femme a vécu pendant un certain temps sous son toit et qu'elle et la Miko se sont alliées pour créer ces fioles. A moins qu'elles les aient faites en cachette. Et puis, il doit sûrement y avoir des écrits de son passage. J'aurais dû y aller quand j'ai eu le doute. Je ne voulais pas que mon orgueil prenne un coup si je découvrais que ce n'était qu'une simple légende. Si je m'étais plus méfié, j'aurais été sur mes gardes. ''

'' Ne vous faites pas de mal Kakka. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Votre frère ne voulait pas que vous le racontiez à Sa Majesté alors qu'il devait s'occuper de la situation de Dai Shimaron. Vous êtes toujours sur vos gardes. Parfois, on perd ou on se trompe et c'est ainsi que l'on apprend. ''

'' Ou on a peur de la réalité. ''

C'était tellement facile de parler à cœur ouvert avec Gisela. Elle étais sa confidente. Yuuri avait Conrad, lui il l'avait elle.

'' Kakka. ''

'' Il y en a une en moins mais il en reste deux. Si cela se sait dans le Royaume, notre peuple vivra dans la peur et les humains, qui sont encore contre nous, utiliseront cet argument pour créer le chaos. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que cette légende soit fausse et que nous n'aillons rien à craindre. Mais c'est un souhait irréel. Il en reste deux et j'ai été touché par la troisième. ''

'' Je me demande pourquoi Jairil ne les a pas détruites. ''

'' Elles étaient trop puissantes. Pourtant, quand le poison m'a touché, je n'ai absolument rien ressenti. Aucune douleur, aucun frisson, rien. Il y avait juste l'odeur, une odeur épouvantable. Je suppose que le liquide n'avait pas été aéré depuis des années car lors de sa création, son parfum était soit diasnt attirant, délicieux. ''

'' La magie se trouvait peut-être dans les fioles elles-même. ''

'' Elle semblait pourtant banale. Il n'y avait rien de magique. Je ne comprends pas. ''

'' Kakka. Tout va bien se passer. Détendez-vous. Allez vous reposer quelques heures. ''

Yuuri lui avait dit la même chose. Il savait pourtant qu'aucun d'eux ne croyaient en leurs paroles.

'' Je ne suis pas fatigué. J'ai plutôt besoin de prendre l'air. Je serai dans le jardin. ''

Gisela approuva.

'' Ne faites pas d'effort inutile. ''

'' Promis. ''

Wolfram sortit et, suivi de deux soldats, se dirigea vers le jardin.

* * *

'' Je suis désolée mais Ulrike-Sama médite. ''

Deux prêtresses les empêchaient d'entrer dans la Salle des Oracles.

'' C'est important, il se passe des choses graves au Château, '' protesta Yuuri.

'' Nous ne pouvons pas, je suis sincèrement désolée. ''

'' C'est bon, laissez-les entrer. ''

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

'' Mais Geika, Ulri...''

'' Elle reprendra sa méditation après. Nous devions avoir cette discussion et il semble qu'il soit nécessaire que nous l'ayons maintenant. ''

'' Murata, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? ''

'' Allons en parler à l'intérieur. ''

Les trois hommes approuvèrent et les deux prêtresses résignées les laissèrent entrer.

* * *

Wolfram était assis parterre, au milieu de quelques fleurs. Les soldats ne cessaient de le guetter, ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Mais un ordre du Maoh est un ordre et, au fond de lui, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité. Il respira un bon coup pour inhaler tous les parfums qui l'entouraient. Rien à faire. Il sentait toujours cette horrible odeur. Il s'en était imprégné. Comment pouvait-on se parfumer avec une chose aussi ignoble ? Wolfram remarqua Béatrice et Greta au fond du jardin. Elles semblaient bien s'amuser.

'' A quoi peut donc penser le fiancé du Maoh si ce n'est pas à son rêve devenu réalité ? ''

Wolfram tourna son regard vers la jeune personne blonde qui se trouvait assise à ses côtés puis vers les soldats.

'' Dois-je demander une autorisation pour vous approcher ? '' demanda Sara amusé.

'' Vous avez l'intention de me proposer un nouveau contrat pour cacher votre mensonge ? ''

'' Vous m'en croyez capable ? ''

'' Oui. Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. ''

'' Vous non, mais Yuuri oui. Vous croyez peut-être que vous auriez passé la soirée avec lui si ce n'était pas grâce à moi ? ''

'' Pourquoi vous mêlez-vous toujours de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ? Yuuri m'a dit qu'il m'aimait parce que c'est ce qu'il ressent pour moi. C'est son cœur qu'il a écouté, pas vous. ''

'' Hier, il vous aimait et aujourd'hui il met des gardes pour assurer votre protection. J'ai hâte d'être demain pour voir ce qu'il fera de vous. ''

'' Laissez-moi. Je veux être seul. ''

Non, il ne voulait pas être seul mais il ne voulait pas non plus être avec ce menteur, ce manipulateur. Il était hors de question qu'il tombe dans son jeu. Il avait compris qu'il comptait l'utiliser pour qu'il influence l'assemblée. Il fit une grimace.

'' Quelque chose ne va pas ? ''

'' Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous concerne. ''

'' C'est ce que je fais, '' répondit-il amusé.

Wolfram était tellement naïf à ses yeux. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il tramait et heureusement. Il le regarda hébété.

'' Vous êtes officiellement le fiancé du Maoh depuis hier soir et Yuuri est mon ami. Si votre état rend triste Yuuri, il est évident que je vous vienne en aide à tous les deux. ''

Wolfram soupira.

'' Qui a dit que Yuuri est triste ? Ecoutez, j'ai capté votre manège. Je n'aurai absolument aucune influence sur la décision de Yuuri ou sur celle de mon oncle. Je ne participerai pas et d'aucune manière à ce choix. ''

Râté. Le blond n'était pas si naïf malheureusement. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Il allait devoir utiliser son arme.

'' Vous en êtes sûr ? ''

'' Totalement. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je ne suis que le fiancé du Maoh. Allez-vous en maintenant. ''

Saralegui le prit par le menton pour diriger son regard son regard dans le sien. Wolfram n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant que ses yeux s'illuminent et qu'il finisse hypnotisé.

'' Convainquez le plus de personnes possibles et je vous libèrerai de mon emprise. Nous aurons ainsi tous les deux gagné quelque chose. Dans le cas contraire, je serez obligé de vous séparer de Yuuri, ce serait dramatique. ''

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le château laissant un Wolfram incrédule qui reprenait ses esprits petit à petit. Que s'était-il passé ?

Personne n'avait vu le manège de Saralegui, les sodats compris. Personne sauf le conseiller. Günter s'était mis à les observer de la fenêtre du bureau royal lorsqu'il les vit ensemble. Il ne croyait pas à cette trêve et ce qu'il venait de voir ne pouvait que confirmer son intuition. Le roi Saralegui se servait de Wolfram pour parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

'' Tu as créé les Fioles de Jairil ? ''

'' Oui, j'étais alors la Miko choisie par Shinou. ''

'' Je ne regrette pas d'ailleurs. ''

Le Sage lança un regard méchant à son amant. Cette remarque pouvait être comprise de différentes façons.

Yuuri n'en revenait pas. Murata avait connu dans une vie antérieure la jeune femme et l'avait aidé à se venger. Ce n'était décidément plus une légende. Il se dirigea à Shinou.

'' Tu étais d'accord ? ''

'' Même en étant la Miko, il s'agissait de mon Sage. Il ne valait mieux pas que je m'interpose, '' dit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil au Daikenja. '' De toute façon, je ne me rappelais pas de cette histoire avant qu'il ne me la raconte. ''

'' Shibuya, permettrais-tu qu'une personne soit rejetée parce qu'elle est malade ? ''

'' Non, je ne pense pas. ''

'' Les fioles devaient punir les villageois en leur infligeant trois fois plus la douleur de sa maladie. ''

'' Je comprends. De quoi était-elle malade ? '' demanda le Maoh.

'' Et bien, nous l'avons baptisé la Douleur de l'âme. La douleur se propageait dans tous ses membres jusqu'à l'immobiliser. Elle souffrait énormément. Je l'ai soignée à la racine. Avec l'aide de Shinou, nous avons purifiée son âme. ''

'' Pourtant cette femme était déjà pure, non ? ''

'' Oui, ses intentions, ses qualités entre autres étaient pures mais il y avait comme une bactérie, un virus si tu veux. En purifiant intégralement son âme, nous avons détruit cette bactérie. ''

'' Tu as dit trois fois plus ce qu'elle souffrait. ''

Yuuri était horrifié à l'idée de savoir que Wolfram pourrait souffrir une telle douleur.

'' Une des fioles était donc dans le château. Je suppose que si Shibuya est au courant, c'est que quelqu'un s'en est servi. ''

'' Nous ignorons encore qui, '' expliqua Gwendal.

'' Pourtant nous savons d'où elle vient. Dites moi, qui a été ou ont été les cibles ? '' demanda le Roi Originel.

C'est Conrad qui répondit malgré quelques difficultés.

'' Wolfram. ''

'' Aïe Aïe Aïe. '' Murata soupira. '' La douleur est inévitable cependant elle ne sera pas aussi immédiate qu'auparavant. La magie qui les a créées permettait de conserver le poison. Or avec le temps, la puissance de la magie a baissée. Le poison est toujours efficace. ''

'' Combien de temps ? ''

'' Combien de temps la douleur va durer ? A l'époque, elle a duré douze jours pour ceux qui furent sauvés, mais je te l'ai dit Shibuya, la magie est moins puissante, sa durée pourrait être réduite au moins par deux. Il ne s'est pas lavé avec de toute façon, il s'est juste parfumé. ''

'' Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé ainsi Geika. C'est assez long à expliquer mais un individu inconnu a vider le flacon sur lui. ''

'' Il en restait beaucoup ? '' questionna-t-il immédiatement.

'' Les trois quarts de la fiole. ''

Murata se tût. C'était une catastrophe. Comment le dire à Shibuya ?

'' Murata ? ''

'' Il faut retrouver les deux autres fioles manquantes. ''

'' Quoi ? Mais personne ne sait où elles sont. On ne les retrouvera jamais à temps. ''

'' Shibuya, trois fois la douleur que Jairil souffrait correspondait à trois quatre gouttes de poison. Il n'y avait pas de vaporisateur à l'époque. On trempait un bout de bois dans un flacon et on se mettait trois quatre points de parfums dans le coup. Aujourd'hui, une vaporisation correspond à au moins six point de parfums. ''

'' Je ne te suis plus, là. ''

'' Lord Von Bielefeld pourrait mourir de douleur en l'espace de quelques jours. Il n'est pas assez fort pour supporter une telle souffrance physique. ''

Les trois mazokus furent bouleversés par la nouvelle.

'' Mais le remède... ''

'' Quel remède ? ''

'' Il est écrit que seules les personnes au cœur pur qui sont aimées peuvent être épargnées. ''

'' C'est une légende Shibuya. Les seuls villageois qui ont survécus sont ceux qui se sont battus pour leur survie. ''

'' Il doit bien y avoir une solution. ''

'' Il y en a peut-être plusieurs. L'une d'entre elle est justement de retrouver les deux autres et de les détruire avec la troisième. Leur magie est bien plus faible, Ulrike pourrait le faire sans problème, je pourrais le faire. Mais on serait sûrement à court de temps sachant qu'en plus tu ne t'es toujours pas libéré de cette histoire de trône. ''

'' Nous ignorons où peuvent être les deux autres. ''

'' Vous ne m'avez pas demandé pourquoi je savais autant de choses alors que je n'ai jamais revu Jairil. Elle m'a écrit après son succès, à plusieurs reprises. L'une d'entre elle était vide. Elle la cacha sur l'île de Bandarbia. ''

'' Celle où était la Maken ? ''

'' Exactement. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle se trouvait à l'abri des quatre éléments, c'est-à-dire du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air. ''

'' De l'air ? Est-ce possible ? '' demanda Conrad.

'' Je pense qu'elle voulait plutôt parler du vent. Nous savons tous que cette île abrite une forêt vaste, un volcan, et qu'une île, par définition, est une étendue entourée d'eau. Ensuite, la deuxième était à moitié vide. Elle la cacha là où se rejoignent les terres de l'océan. ''

'' Hein ? ''

'' Ce sont des énigmes qu'elle m'a donné telles quel au cas où notre courrier serait intercepté. A toi de les résoudre. ''

'' Qu'y a-t-il d'autre comme solution ? '' demanda Gwendal.

Ils n'arriveraient jamais à les trouver à temps. Les énigmes pour trouver les coffres étaient plus faciles et pourtant ils avaient mis des lustres à les trouver.

'' Mettre son corps en arrêt et le placer dans l'invention de Lady Von Karvelnikoff pour retarder les effets. Nous ne pourrons que diminuer la douleur mais elle sera plus longue. D'un autre côté, vu la quantité que son corps a absorbé, elle restera invivable. Et enfin, la dernière option, le vider de son maryoku. ''

'' Je n'y avais pas pensé. Toujours aussi surprenant mon Sage. ''

Murata l'ignora.

'' Le maryoku de Lord Von Bielefeld dépasse largement la moyenne de tous ceux du royaume résunis. La douleur sera en plus amplifiée par cette puissance. Si nous le privons de ses pouvoirs, il sera faible voire très faible certes, mais le poison n'agira pas de la même façon. Il lui faudra cependant être encore assez fort pour combattre la douleur. Et surtout Shibuya, si tu choisis cette option, n'utilise jamais ton maryoku pour le soigner. Tu lui redonnerais ses pouvoirs et le poison continuerait d'agir en fonction de ces modifications. ''

Yuuri se tourna vers ses gardes du corps. Ces derniers lui donnèrent leur réponse par le regard. Wolfram n'allait pas aimé ça, mais c'était le seul moyen de le sauver.

'' On va prendre la dernière option. Une fois que tout sera terminé, on cherchera les fioles et on les détruira pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. ''

'' Heika, je me chargerai de lui retirer ses pouvoirs. Vous devrez juste me l'amener demain matin. Je serai prête. ''

'' Merci Ulrike. ''

'' Une dernière chose Shibuya, il serait préférable que ce soit toi qui le lui annonce. Étant donnée votre situation, il ne t'attaquera pas même s'il est énervé alors qu'il n'hésitera pas à le faire avec Lord Von Voltaire et Sir Weller. ''

Ces derniers approuvèrent. Yuuri était vraiment la seule personne pouvant forcer le blond à se calmer. Il devrait trouver les bons mots.

'' Je vais le faire tout de suite. Merci à tous. ''

'' C'est toujours un plaisir, '' répondit Shinou.

Yuuri sortit de la salle et allait être suivi par ses amis lorsqu'ils furent interpellés.

'' Lord Von Voltaire et Sir Weller, attendez. ''

'' Shinou-Heika ? ''

'' N'avez-vous pas pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir un lien entre cette tentative d'assassinat et les lettres mystérieuses destinées à Wolfram, que vous interceptez sans cesse depuis des mois ? ''

Gwendal et Conrad le regardèrent abasourdis. Comment savait-il cela ?

'' Si. Dans ce cas là, il se ferait harceler par un des hommes de Monilas Fillcott voire Monilas lui-même. ''

'' Attendez encore un peu avant d'en parler à Shibuya. Ce n'est pas le moment ! ''

Murata rigola intérieurement. Décidément, ils en cachaient des choses au Maoh ! Il préférerait ne pas être là quand ce dernier l'apprendra. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas juste Shibuya, c'était aussi Wolfram. Ses frères étaient beaucoup trop protecteurs, ils l'éloignaient du danger. Dommage que Shinou n'ai jamais réussi à lire ce qui était écrit dans ces lettres.

'' Bonne journée. ''

Une fois qu'ils les quittèrent, le silence regagna la salle.

'' Shinou-Heika, comment savez-vous l'existence de ces lettres ? ''

Piégé. Il demanda de l'aide à son Sage qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer ?

* * *

'' Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ? ''

Wolfram regarda l'homme du coin de l'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir l'approcher ? Saralegui puis Monilas. Il avait la tête qui tournait depuis le départ du roi humain et il évitait de faire des mouvements brusques pour éviter d'accentuer la douleur.

'' Bien sûr, '' répondit-il.

Difficile de dire non étant le fiancé du Maoh.

'' Je trouve cette journée magnifique, pas vous ? ''

'' Heuu, si. On en a eu des meilleures la semaine dernière. Il pleuvra bientôt, je le sens. ''

'' Vous semblez vous y connaître. Je serais incapable de prévoir le temps de demain. ''

'' Il n'y a pas de science exacte. ''

'' En effet. Je voulais m'excuser personnellement si je vous ai offensé lors de mon premier dîner ici. ''

'' Vous ne m'avez pas offensé. Ce que vous pensiez est un peu ce que tout le monde désire. Je serai bientôt considéré comme ' la ' fiancée du Maoh. ''

'' Y a-t-il un mal à cela ? ''

'' Aucun. Ça ne me gène pas. ''

'' Vous semblez être très proche du Maoh. Cependant, votre couple me surprend. Il y a deux jours, vous ne vous adressiez pas la parole et hier soir, vous étiez un couple amoureux, heureux. ''

'' Il y a des jours comme ça. Sans ces jours, notre relation n'avancerait pas. ''

Point. Non mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Il était peut-être le futur Roi de Dai Shimaron mais il n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de sa vie privée avec Yuuri !

'' Qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée ? ''

Il n'avait donc vraiment rien d'intéressant à dire. Pendant combien de temps parleraient-ils de la pluie et du beau temps ?

'' Rien d'intéressant. Et vous ? ''

'' Oh, j'ai discuté avec quelque nobles. ''

Wolfram s'ennuyait. Si seulement Yuuri était revenu, il se sentirait bien, réconforté. Il avait besoin de son fiancé.

'' Aimez-vous les lettres ? ''

Wolfram le regarda étonné. Quelle question ! Elle était différente cette fois mais tellement, oui, tellement digne du boulet ! Il ria intérieurement.

'' Oui, comme beaucoup je suppose. ''

'' Quel genre ? ''

'' Je, j'en sais rien. Je ne m'intéresse pas à leur genre mais plutôt à leur contenu. ''

'' N'est-ce pas la même chose ? ''

'' Je ne crois pas, non. Par exemple, une lettre peut être politique tout en contenant dans ses écrits des paroles romantiques. ''

Il n'allait pas lui dire d'où il avait trouvé l'idée. Il avait été sous le choc quand l'un de ses soldats lui avait déclaré sa flamme dans une lettre destinée à raconter son dernier entraînement. Il aura vraiment tout vu ! Il ne l'avait évidemment pas montrée à qui que ce soit et l'avait brûlée sur le champs.

'' Je vois. Et les lettres d'amour ? ''

'' Les lettres d'amour ? Je les apprécie mais que quand elles viennent de quelqu'un que j'aime. ''

'' Yuuri-Heika vous en a-t-il déjà écrite une ? ''

Wolfram ne l'aimait pas. Il s'incrustait dans sa vie, il cherchait à savoir des choses que lui-même ne voulait pas savoir. Yuuri lui en avait peut-être déjà écrit une mais il n'avait jamais rien reçu. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir.

'' Je ne répondrai pas. ''

'' Veuillez m'excuser. ''

Ils se turent. Monilas compris qu'il venait de l'offenser pour de bon. Mais il voulait savoir, il voulait tellement savoir. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

'' Vous avez quelque chose dans vos cheveux. ''

'' Pardon ? ''

Monilas tendit sa main vers les cheveux du blond et lui enleva des saletés. Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu que ce soit Yuuri qui le touche mais non, ce dernier était derrière le brun, choqué et énervé par ce qu'il voyait. Ils échangèrent un regard et Yuuri compris que c'était contre sa volonté.

'' Monilas ! ''

Il retira sa main des mèches dorées et se tourna vers le Maoh.

'' Yuuri-Heika, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je faisais plus ample connaissance avec votre fiancé. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. ''

Bien sûr que si !

'' Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devons discuter. ''

'' Je vois. Et bien j'espère pouvoir continuer cette discussion un jour. Ce fut un honneur. ''

Ils le saluèrent et il s'en alla. Yuuri prit la place du brun et se rapprocha de son fiancé. ''

'' Bonne après-midi ? ''

Wolfram rigola. Yuuri était content de voir qu'il ne déprimait pas.

'' Boulet, à ton avis ? ''

Le Maoh rigola à son tour puis ses pensées le rattrapa.

'' Je ferais bien de faire attention, tu sembles avoir un grand nombre d'admirateurs. ''

Wolfram sourit mais ne répondit pas.

'' Je vais aller droit au but. Nous avons appris plein de choses au Temple. ''

'' Raconte. ''

'' La Miko, c'était Murata dans une des ses vies antérieures. ''

'' Le Daikenja ? Ca ne m'étonne même pas. ''

'' Wolfram, on a discuté longuement et vu ta situation nous en avons conclu qu'on allait devoir te priver de tes pouvoirs, temporairement bien sûr. ''

'' Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? '' *

Wolfram était outré. Il avait besoin de son feu. Il était hors de question qu'on le lui enlève.

'' Tu as reçu trop de poison. D'ici quelques jours tu souffriras énormément. Si on ne fait rien, tu mourras de douleurs atroces dans ton corps. Pire que ce que tu as lu dans la légende. C'est pour ton bien. Si on t'enlève ton maryoku, la douleur sera moins puissante. Après tu devras être courageux et fort. ''

'' Et le remède de la légende ? ''

'' Une légende. C'est faux. ''

Wolfram baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir abandonner la seule chose qui puisse le protéger lorsqu'il n'avait pas son épée, la seule chose qui lui permettait d'être autoritaire. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Yuuri n'aimait pas voir le blond si triste, si inquiet. Il se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

'' Je serai à tes côtés. Rappelle-toi, ' je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ' ! ''

'' Yuuri, '' susurra son fiancé, '' trouve celui qui a provoqué tout ça. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais trouve-le s'il-te-plait. ''

'' Ce n'est pas égoïste. C'est normal. Nous trouverons l'assassin et sa raison d'avoir agi ainsi. Je te le promet. ''

* * *

'' Il semble l'avoir assez bien pris. Heika-chérie est toujours en vie ! ''

Le conseiller et l'intendant observaient le couple royal de la fenêtre du bureau.

'' Günter ! Personne ne pourrait prendre une telle nouvelle ' assez bien'. Son maryoku est pour lui ce qui lui permet d'avoir une certaine autorité sur ses troupes et sur nous tous. C'est un argument qui lui est primordial. ''

Conrad était assis autour de la table. Il savait que son frère le vivrait très mal. Il en avait mal au cœur pour lui.

'' Nous devrons être sûrs qu'il ne lui arrive rien après. ''

'' Gwendal, tu penses que son assassin reviendra ? ''

'' On ne sait jamais. ''

'' Je monterai moi-même la garde, Kakka. Il n'arrivera rien à Wolfram. ''

'' Merci Yosak, mais je préfère que tu continues à enquêter. Je me chargerai de sa protection. ''

'' Gwendal, il y a quelques choses d'autre. ''

'' Est-ce important ? ''

'' Oui, je crois. Saralegui et Monilas. Ils tournent autour de lui. ''

Gwendal fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas aimer ça, c'était sûr.

'' Ils sont tous les deux venus le voir. Monilas et lui ont discutés jusqu'à ce que Heika arrive. Il fut interrompu dans un moment, je dirais un moment de drague. ''

Le soldat vert grogna. Conrad sentit la colère monter. Wolfram était le fiancé du Maoh et tous devaient accepter cela. Seul Yosak eut le sourire aux lèvres.

'' Mais avant, Saralegui est aussi venu le voir. Ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas plu. Nous devons être prudent, le roi se sert de Wolfram, il l'a hypnotisé. Je ne pense pas que la trêve soit réelle. ''

'' Gwendal, nous devons prévenir Yuuri. ''

'' Je sais Conrad. Assurons-nous qu'il n'ait aucun contact avec les invités à partir de maintenant. ''

'' Quelle journée ! Je devrais rester plus longtemps au Château du Serment de Sang. On s'amuse bien ici. ''

'' Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça Yosak. ''

'' Je suis désolé de devoir vous dire ça mais, je n'ai pas fini. ''

Les regards se tournèrent vers le conseiller. Il sortit une enveloppe de sa cape et la tendit au frère aîné.

'' Elle est arrivée par pigeon voyageur, comme à chaque fois. ''

Conrad reconnût l'enveloppe.

'' Encore une ? '' s'inquiéta-t-il.

'' Elle n'est pas pour lui celle-là, mais pour nous, '' répondit Günter.

'' Le poison est dangereux. Si on joue avec, on souffre. Si vous tenez à Wolfram Von Bielefeld, restez à l'écart. ''

Gwendal chiffonna la lettre et la jeta. Il se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Son petit frère était dans les bras du Maoh. Non, il ne resterait pas à l'écart, il attraperait ce poison ! Cependant quelque chose le dérangeait. Cette lettre était insensée. S'il s'agissait d'une menace, pourquoi l'envoyer après avoir agi ?


	10. Merci Yuuri !

Salut à tous mes lecteurs. Désolée pour cette longue absence. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Les études ont pris pas mal de mon temps.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographes des chapitres précédents ou du moins, celles que j'ai vu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire celles que vous trouvez et qui m'auraient encore échappées.

Voici le chapitre 10, ce qui signifie que beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans l'histoire. Voici un bref résumé :

_ Yuuri a offert une robe magnifique à Wolfram de la part de sa mère ce qui a engendré une dispute puisqu'il est insensé qu'un homme porte une robe selon Yuuri.

_ Saralegui et Sir Monilas Fillcott ont demandé à Yuuri de choisir qui d'entre eux sera le prochain roi de Dai Shimaron : Yuuri a convoqué tous les souverains alliés ainsi que les huit nobles manquants afin qu'ils prennent cette décision ensemble.

_ Sara et Wolfram auraient décidé de faire une trêve pour que Yuuri ne soit pas perturbé par leurs disputes pendant le choix. Seulement, Wolfram n'était pas au courant et lorsqu'il discute avec le roi, celui-ci dit vouloir l'aider et le blond finit par pleurer ne pouvant plus supporter la relation qu'il entretient avec Yuuri.

_ Entre temps, Yuuri tombe peu à peu sous le charme du prince et avec l'aide de Sara, Murata et Conrad, lui déclare sa flamme après lui avoir offert un énorme bouquet de ' Révélations ', créations de Wolfram. Wolfram finit dans les bras de celui qu'il aime et le pardonne pour tout ce qu'il lui a infligé ces deux dernières années. Yuuri lui promet de le rendre heureux, de ne jamais l'abandonner et de l'aimer pour toujours.

_ Shinou et Murata entretenaient une relation 4000 ans auparavant. Seulement, un homme appelé Monilas Fillcott a commis l'erreur d'offrir un bouquet de fleurs au Daikenja engendrant la colère du Roi Originel qui l'a à la suite expulsé de Shin Makoku. Ils découvrent tous deux que cet homme a eu des descendants et que l'un deux est candidat au trône.

_ De plus, Monilas est aussi un descendant de Jairil, une femme qui, expulsée par son village car elle était malade, a créé trois fioles magiques avec la Miko de l'époque pour se venger. Ces fioles sont très dangereuses et contiennent un poison pouvant tuer des mazokus. Seuls les villageois les plus forts ont survécus. La Miko de l'époque n'était autre que le Daikenja et il s'avère que l'une des fioles se trouve dans le Château du Serment de Sang.

_ Alors que le couple royal n'est pas au courant, Wolfram reçoit le contenu d'une fiole en pleine figure par un individu portant une cape noire. Le Daikenja pense que la seule façon de le sauver est de le priver de ses pouvoirs afin que le poison soit moins puissant.

_ Autre chose cachée au couple royale : le beau prince reçoit des lettres anonymes interceptées par ses frères. La dernière reçue est une menace envers eux : ' le poison est dangereux ' dit-elle, leur priant de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Seulement, la lettre a été reçue après que Wolfram ait été touché.

_ Monilas a avoué au Daikenja pendant le bal être au courant de la fiole que sa famille possède ou possédait et parle de lettres d'amour au prince Wolfram.

_ Le blond a impressionné toute l'assemblée en portant la robe de Yuuri, se fait draguer par Monilas et se fait hypnotiser par Sara pour convaincre le plus de nobles possibles de le choisir. Conrad, Gwendal et Günter sont au courant et feront tout pour protéger leurs invités de Sara et Monilas.

Voilà, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Merci Yuuri !**

'' Votre Majesté, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai passé d'excellents moments depuis mon arrivée au Château du Serment de Sang. ''

Yuuri commençait à prendre l'habitude de recevoir des compliments de Monilas. Il avait conclut que celui-ci essayait de le mettre dans sa poche en ne lui portant que des louanges, chose qui l'exaspérait quand il s'adressait à la beauté fémino-masculine qui n'était autre que son fiancé.

'' Et bien, croyez-moi, vous en avez bien de la chance ! Ma vie n'a jamais été, comment dire, … mouvementée ? ''

Il se tourna vers Wolfram, assis à côté de lui et lui sourit afin de le réconforter. Wolfram le lui rendit mais Yuuri pu lire de la peur et de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et lui qui avait promis de le rendre heureux. Gwendal assis, en face de son frère sur cette immense table carrée, présidée par le Maoh et réunissant tous les nobles et souverains, lut exactement les mêmes émotions. Wolfram était effrayé par ce qui allait lui arriver. Il posa sa cuillère sur le rebord de son assiette, s'essuya le bout des lèvres avec sa serviette de manière très éduquée et rectifia le Maoh.

'' Je crois que Yuuri-Heika voulait dire animée. ''

Mouvementée, il avait dit mouvementée, en insultant légèrement ses invités. Yuuri le remercia d'un sourire et cette fois-ci il put lire un ' Hennachoko ' dans le regard reçu en guise de réponse, ce qui le réconforta. Malgré la situation, Wolfram gardait toujours la tête haute.

'' Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui vous aurait importuné Heika ? ''

'' S'il-vous-plait, appelez-moi Yuuri. Et, ne vous inquiétez pas Monilas, vous n'êtes absolument responsable de rien, enfin je l'espère, non j'en sais rien. Après tout peut-être, je veux dire non. J'ai eu une dure journée, veuillez m'excuser. ''

'' Je vous comprends Yuuri, pleins de décisions à prendre, pleins de choses à dire, à faire. C'est tellement excitant. ''

Yuuri fut surpris. Excitant ? Non, mais vraiment, son fiancé était entre la vie et la mort, enfin bientôt, et il trouvait cela excitant ? Certes, tout le monde l'ignorait et heureusement. Qui sait quelles seraient les réactions ! Mais de là à trouver que sa situation était excitante !

'' Pourquoi voulez-vous être roi déjà ? '' demanda Yuuri plus moqueur qu'intéressé.

Toute l'assemblée se tut et se tourna vers l'homme en question, prête à entendre sa réponse.

'' Il ne me semble pas vous l'avoir dit. ''

'' Et bien, quelles sont vos raisons ? Le Maoh est impatient de les connaître, '' demanda Lord Densham Von Karbelnikoff, frère d'Anissina.

'' Oui, j'ai hâte de les entendre. J'espère qu'elles sont convaincantes, vous pourriez perdre votre trône si facilement avant même qu'il ne vous appartienne, '' répliqua Saralegui, le sourire aux lèvres.

'' Comme vous le savez surement, je descends d'une très grande lignée, celle des Fillcott plus exactement. ''

'' Tout le monde sait que votre ancêtre a été expulsé de ce territoire. '' Répondit Lord Von Radfort.

'' C'est exact, mais il a continué à se battre pour ce qu'il aimait. ''

'' Décidément, l'amour est quelque chose qui revient souvent dans les histoires, '' commenta Yuuri.

'' C'est aussi la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver, '' ajouta Cécilia.

'' Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, '' dit Yuuri en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Wolfram, qui se mit à rougir devant l'assemblée.

'' Pour lui montrer qu'il méritait son amour, mon ancêtre a construit son propre territoire, seul en surmontant tous les obstacles possibles. Quand il eut réussi, il apprit le décès de l'homme qui avait gagné son cœur. Selon les écrits, il aurait nommé '' Shimaron '' en hommage à cette personne, bien que de nos jours personne ne sache ce que ce nom signifie. ''

'' Donc, il aurait finalement obtenu plus que ce qu'il aurait eu s'il était resté aux côtés de Shinou-Heika ? '' le questionna Günter. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait.

'' C'est exact, à l'exception de la seule chose qui l'intéressait réellement, je veux dire par là le Daikenja, '' répondit Monilas.

'' Que vient faire le Daikenja dans tout cela ? '' demanda Yuuri dubitatif.

'' Mon ancêtre s'est fait expulsé de votre royaume pour avoir offert un bouquet de fleurs au Grand Sage. L'ignoriez-vous ? ''

'' J'avais donc raison. Shinou et Murata sont ensembles ! '' s'écria-t-il fier de sa découverte et laissant l'assemblée perplexe. Il avait à présent un argument de plus pour sa prochaine vengeance contre son meilleur ami.

'' Oh, ce que j'envie Son Altesse, tellement d'hommes prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour lui ! '' songea à voix haute la Sexy Queen.

'' Murata ? Il me semble avoir entendu ce nom quelque part. ''

'' Il fait ma taille, même couleur d'yeux et cheveux, porte des lunettes et s'habille aussi en noir. Il est la réincarnation du Daikenja, '' expliqua Yuuri.

Le visage du partisan passa par toutes les couleurs possibles, toutes les expressions existantes au point que Gisela dû accourir pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas étrangler avec sa nourriture.

'' Mes excuses Votre Majesté, j'ai eu affaire à cette dite personne et je crains que mon comportement n'ait été approprié '' dit-il après avoir repris une teinte normale.

'' C'est Yuuri, ne faites pas comme certains, et ne vous inquiétez pas, Murata est quelqu'un de très simple, il ne vous en voudra pas si vous n'avez pas pris en compte son rang social '' ajouta-t-il après avoir lancer un regard amusé à son parrain debout dans le coin de la salle.

'' Merci, Yuuri. Tout cela pour dire que ce trône me tient à cœur pour la simple raison qu'il est la seule chose, à l'exception des écrits restants, de quelqu'un que j'admire énormément et car il est mon seul héritage. Ne vous êtes-vous pas déjà retrouvé dans cette même situation ? ''

'' Je ne saurais vous répondre sur l'immédiat. ''

'' Je comprends. ''

'' Donc, vous voulez être roi parce que ce trône a appartenu à votre ancêtre ? Si c'est la chaise que vous voulez, je vous la donnerez, je garderai juste le grade. ''

'' Je suis navré de devoir vous dire que ce n'est pas seulement l'assise qui m'intéresse, c'est tout le territoire, tout ce qui va avec. ''

'' Je crois que nous en avons eu assez pour ce soir. Nous aurons tous le temps de réfléchir à ce que vient de nous dévoiler Sir Monilas et demain soir, nous verrons comment le Roi Saralegui défend sa place. '' Yuuri avait surtout peur qu'ils commencent à se battre.

L'assemblée approuva et les servantes servirent le dessert. Yuuri constata que Wolfram ne toucha pas à son gâteau, chose dont il était certain n'était pas passée inaperçue par certaines personnes qu'il connaissait si bien.

'' Maoh-Heika, comme nous avons pu constater lors du bal de la veille, vous semblez avoir officialisé votre engagement avec mon neveu. ''

Yuuri se tourna vers Waltorana Von Bielefeld. Il était certain que cet homme ne l'aimait pas plus que son uniforme mais il lui était loyal et obéissant. Yuuri savait que ses intentions étaient bonnes.

'' C'est exac...''

'' Sa Majesté n'a encore pas eu le temps de tout mettre sur papier, tellement de choses se sont déroulées ces derniers temps. '' Günter s'excusa d'avoir coupé la parole au Maoh, qui le regardait avec surprise. Celui-ci ignorait qu'il devait signer un papier disant qu'il était bel et bien fiancé au merveilleux et magnifique Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

'' Je dois donc comprendre que cela est récent, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Ça l'est, oui. Je suis navré de ne pas vous avoir mis au courant avant. ''

'' Tout le monde le savait pourtant déjà, '' commenta Lord Von Wincott.

'' Comment pouviez-vous savoir quelque chose que j'ignorais moi même ? '' demanda Yuuri à la fois amusé et surpris.

'' Votre engagement est source de nombreuses discussions Heika. Votre comportement envers mon neveu ne pouvait être que preuve de votre amour. ''

Cette fois-ci c'était Stoffel qui avait parlé. Yuuri était presque choqué de voir que son royaume entier le croyait fou amoureux du blond, bien qu'il l'était sans le savoir, alors que lui justement l'ignorait.

'' Yuuri, est-ce que ça va ? '' lui murmura le blond.

'' Oui, je suis... surpris, c'est tout, '' lui répondit-il sur un même ton.

'' Quand aura donc lieu le mariage ? ''

Le couple royal se mit à rougir, ce qui amusa fortement l'assemblée mais qui ne reçut jamais de réponse.

* * *

'' Comment tu te sens ? ''

'' Comme tous les matins quand je me réveille. Reposé. Toi ? ''

'' Wolfram, je voulais dire, est-ce que tu as mal, est-ce que tu te sens un peu faible ou ... ? ''

'' Je viens de te dire que je me sentais reposé et non je n'ai mal nul part. ''

'' Super. Tu te sens prêt pour aujourd'hui ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas, si tu étais à ma place comment te sentirais-tu, hennachoko ! ''

'' Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien. ''

'' Je ne m'énerve pas ! ''

'' Nooonnn, pas du tout. Tu exprimes juste tes ressentis matinaux. ''

'' Exactement. Non ! C'est toi qui a commencé en me demandant comment j'allais. C'est ta faute, encore une fois ! ''

'' J'ai juste été gentil ! ''

Yuuri se tourna vers le blond, tous les deux encore allongés, pour fixer son fiancé qui se trouvait en-dessous de Greta, encore endormie. Yuuri ne comprenait pas comment de telles choses pouvaient avoir lieues.

'' Alors arrête. ''

'' Non, je m'inquiète pour toi. ''

'' Tu n'as aucune raison. ''

'' Je suis ton fiancé, je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour m'inquiéter. Et de toute façon, j'ai une raison plutôt convaincante. ''

'' D'où sort cette loi ? ''

'' Je viens de l'inventer. Wolfram, je sais que tu es contrarié mais te priver de ton maryoku n'est pas quelque chose qui me fait plaisir. A personne d'ailleurs. Mais c'est pour ton bien, le poison aura moins d'effet donc tu souffriras moins. ''

'' Je sais. Mais... comment vais-je me défendre maintenant ? Je veux dire, si mon épée est inutile. ''

'' Tu m'as moi, '' répondit Yuuri le plus calme possible. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

'' Tu oublies que c'est MON rôle de te protéger. ''

'' Et il me semble t'avoir dit que je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour toi. Et puis, tu es mon fiancé, personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal, même pas moi ! ''

Wolfram lui sourit. Yuuri aimait tellement ce sourire, il était magnifique.

'' Tu n'as jamais été aussi fier de m'avoir comme fiancé, '' dit enfin Wolfram après quelques minutes de silence.

'' Je n'ai surtout jamais été aussi conscient d'avoir le plus beau et adorable et merveilleux fiancé. ''

'' Ça fait beaucoup de ' fiancé ' en si peu de phrases. ''

Yuuri se leva et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe pour y prendre son pantalon de sport. Après l'avoir enfilé ainsi qu'un t-shirt banal, il s'approcha du blond, encore allongé qui jouait avec ses rubans après avoir déplacé sa fille.

'' Notre relation est assez nouvelle et je dirais récente. Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt pour le mariage. Je le serai une fois que je t'aurai prouvé que tu peux compter sur moi et que mes promesses ne sont pas juste des paroles en l'air. Je ne suis pas prêt et tu ne l'es pas non plus. ''

Wolfram le regarda de ses yeux émeraudes avec tendresse avant de lui répondre.

'' Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prouves quoi que soit. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. ''

'' Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, ne l'oublie pas. ''

Yuuri sortit de la chambre royale, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant Wolfram perdu dans ses pensées. La journée n'allait pas être si mauvaise facilement.

' Rien que d'entendre ces paroles me rend heureux. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, ' songea Wolfram. Yuuri ferait tout pour lui. C'était juste magnifique. Il allait être fort et vaincre ce poison. Il devait le faire. Il avait une raison de le faire. L'amour de Yuuri était cette raison.

'' Merci Yuuri ! ''

Et le blond se leva joyeusement pour aller prendre son bain, laissant sa fille encore endormie profiter du lit pour elle toute seule.


	11. Détective Yuuri Shibuya

**Chapitre 11 : Détective Yuuri Shibuya**

'' C'est vraiment nécessaire ? ''

'' OUI ! '' répondirent en chœur les frères et fiancé du prince ainsi que le Daikenja.

Ils savaient tous que retirer le maryoku de Wolfram n'était pas chose facile. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui allait suivre mais plutôt avec la réaction et le comportement du prince. Celui-ci l'utilisait assez souvent comme bouclier en attaquant ses adversaires – enfin ses proches - afin de cacher ses faiblesses mais aussi pour se protéger s'il était attaqué. Une fois privé du feu, il se sentirait démuni et personne ne voulait le voir dans ce état. Pourtant c'était bel et bien nécessaire. Wolfram souffrirait moins par le poison s'il ne possédait aucun pouvoir.

L'amener jusqu'au Temple n'avait pas été facile non plus. Il avait fui toute la journée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce n'est que lorsque Yuuri, qui l'avait enfin retrouvé après deux heures de recherche, lui a sauté dessus et s'est agrippé refusant de le lâcher que, alertés par les cris, les frères aînés ont réussi à l'attacher pour l'emmener de force. Wolfram n'en revenait pas que sa propre famille ait complotée contre lui et Yuuri avait essayé en vain de s'excuser pour une telle action. Wolfram savait très bien que c'était pour son bien qu'il devait renoncer au feu mais il avait peur. Dès qu'il se retrouvait en territoire humain, il se sentait vide, faible face à ses adversaires et cela était sur le point d'arriver, chez lui ! Non, il n'était pas un faible, il le montrerait à tout le monde, il était capable de vivre sans, il pouvait être autoritaire sans avoir à brûler un arbre ou deux. Mais... à condition que le poison le lui permette. Ce devait être sûrement cette partie qu'il redoutait le plus. Il avait déjà assez souffert ces deux dernières années, il ne méritait pas ça. Et puis, personne n'était au courant, qu'allait-il se passer les prochains jours ?

Wolfram sentit une chaleur à la jour : Yuuri venait d'y déposer un baiser. Le blond se mit à rougir.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu n'es pas seul, '' lui susurra-t-il.

Yuuri lui adressa le sourire qu'il aimait tant mais qui ne le réconfortait pas pour autant.

Wolfram se tourna vers Ulrike qui posa ses paumes sur sa tête et commença à réciter un enchantement. Il sentit son énergie s'affaiblir, sa chaleur se refroidir et la fatigue prendre place. Tout ce qu'il se souvint fut une lumière vive située entre les mains de la prêtresse et des mains le rattraper dans sa chute avant de perdre conscience.

'' Ça ce n'est pas normal, '' constata Shinou.

'' J'ai pourtant tout fait correctement, '' s'étonna Ulrike.

'' Lord Von Bielefeld est juste exténué, il a eu une longue journée derrière lui. Le mieux serait de le ramener au Château le plus discrètement possible pour qu'il s'y repose. ''

'' Les servantes m'ont déjà pris pour un demeuré quand je m'agrippais à lui et nous ont cru malades quand on l'a attaché. Si on le ramène dans cet état, tout le monde voudra savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! '' s'écria le Maoh.

'' C'est pour ça que j'ai dit discrètement, '' ajouta le Daikenja amusé. Wolfram pouvait vraiment créer des ennuis quand il le voulait.

'' C'est pas comme si le Château était rempli d'alliés et de nobles. Il y a énormément de monde, on ne passera pas inaperçus ! ''

'' Heika, calmez-vous, vous semblez oublier que nous possédons le meilleur espion qui puisse exister. ''

Yuuri sourit à son parrain, rassuré. C'était une mission pour Yozak. Peu importe les moyens qu'il allait utiliser, Wolfram arriverait sain et sauf dans leur chambre sans que personne ne sache qu'il était sans maryoku. C'était parfait.

'' Qu'allez-vous faire de ses pouvoirs ? '' demanda Yuuri curieux.

'' Tu vas les garder ! ''

'' Quoi ? ''

Murata sourit encore amusé.

'' Il est ton fiancé, il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place. Et il sera rassuré de savoir que c'est toi qui les a. ''

'' Je ne sais pas m'en servir. ''

'' Tu n'as pas à le faire. ''

'' Et si je fais une gourde devant tout le monde. ''

Yuuri s'imagina envoyant une boule de feu vers Stoffel. Quelle horreur !

'' Geika, je suis de l'avis de Heika, ce n'est pas prudent. '' Gwendal ne pensait pas à Stoffel mais plutôt aux souverains. Ce serait une catastrophe s'il leur arrivait quelque chose lors de leur présence au Château du Serment de Sang.

'' Merci Gwendal même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre. ''

'' Shibuya, tu vas le faire ou je distribue à tous les nobles une photo de ta merveilleuse enfance. ''

Yuuri fit une grimace. Il s'imagina Densham rire en le regardant vêtu d'une robe et avec des couettes. Il n'arriverait jamais à le convaincre de persuader sa soeur de quitter le milieu scientifique.

'' Si tu fais une telle chose, je raconte à tout ce royaume que Mr le Grand Sage avait une liaison avec le Roi Originel. ''

Murata fut surpris de cette déclaration et sans avoir pu se contrôler se mit à rougir. Il se tourna vers Shinou qui semblait aussi perplexe mais le sourire aux lèvres.

'' Notre relation ne concerne personne qu'elle soit réelle ou non. Mais s'il s'avère que tu dévoiles ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je te promet de raconter à ta mère tout ce que tu as fait subir à notre cher prince ici présent et endormi, et crois moi la liste est longue. Tu sais qu'une Jennifer énervée n'est pas une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas Shibuya ? ''

Si Conrad et Gwendal ne connaissaient pas aussi bien les deux amis, ils auraient pu les croire en guerre. Le brun était néanmoins en admiration devant son roi qui avait su utiliser une information cruciale à bon escient. Il ignorait ce que donnait une Jennifer énervée mais Yuuri avec le maryoku de Wolfram ne serait pas une bonne chose non plus.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent pendant un moment.

'' D'accord, je vais le faire. Mais il arrive quoi que soit, tu prends toute responsabilité. ''

'' Ok, '' dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir gagné contre son meilleur ami.

Ulrilke s'approcha de Yuuri et la lumière entra dans son corps. Le soukoku se sentit étrange, extraordinairement puissant. Mieux valait que personne ne provoque sa rage, celui-ci serait cuit !

* * *

Les visiteurs rentrés au Château, Ulrike n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle des Oracles. Le Daikenja prenait sa tasse de thé habituelle avec le Roi Originel utilisant les fameuses boîtes comme assise et table.

'' Vous entretenez une relation dans l'enceinte de ce Temple ? '' demanda-t-elle outrée.

'' Nous prenons juste le thé Ulrike, voulez-vous nous rejoindre ? ''

'' Shinou-Heika, vous prenez le thé sur les boîtes qui ont failli détruire ce monde. ''

'' Il faut bien qu'elles servent à quelque chose. ''

'' Vous n'avez aucun respect. ''

La Miko regretta ses paroles. Jamais elle n'avait voulu insulter celui qu'elle vénérait. L'erreur était irréparable. Le Roi Originel s'était déjà levé et se rapprochait d'elle furieux.

'' Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... ''

'' Pourquoi devrais-je respecter des boîtes qui, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, ont failli détruire ce monde ? ''

'' Pardonnez-moi Shinou-Heika. ''

'' Toi et moi savons qu'elle a raison Shinou. Tu épies les discussions des autres,.. ''

'' Je me tiens au courant, '' le coupa le Roi Originel vexé. '' Et si j'avais continué, j'aurais su que mon protégé était au courant pour notre vielle relation. ''

'' Relation qui existe toujours, '' lui rappela la prêtresse.

'' Il n'y a aucune loi interdisant cette relation. Ce n'est pas mauvais. ''

'' Ça l'est pour une prêtresse, '' renchérit le Grand Sage toujours sur sa boîte.

'' Pas du tout. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez ensembles à nouveau, c'est tout. ''

Les deux hommes la fixèrent incrédules puis se mirent à rirent.

'' Nous sommes discrets, '' répondit le Roi et faisant rougir Ulrike.

'' Veuillez excuser mon comportement Shinou-Heika. ''

'' Voyons Ulrike, que ferais-je sans toi ? Tu n'as pas tort bien que je n'aime accepter mes erreurs. Néanmoins, je continuerai à prendre mon thé sur les boîtes. ''

La petite prêtresse s'inclina en guise de remerciement et quitta la pièce pour les laisser seuls. ''

'' Depuis quand sommes-nous ' ensemble ' ? '' demanda Murata curieux.

'' Depuis toujours. ''

Cette réponse semblait si simple. Mais Murata ne le prenait pas ainsi. Il se sentait manipulé et il n'aimait pas ça.

'' J'aurais aimé être au courant. ''

'' N'ai-je pas été assez clair toutes ces fois ? ''

'' Non. Les choses se font d'une certaine façon, pas à ta sauce. ''

Le soukoku sauta et atterit les pieds sur le sol avant de se diriger vers la porte.

'' Ulrike a raison, tu ne me respectes pas. ''

Shinou regarda son Sage quitter la salle.

'' Qu'ai-je fait pour me mettre tout le monde à dos ? '' dit-il avant d'avaler le fond de sa tasse.

* * *

'' Mission ramener le petit morveux dans la chambre royale sans être vus réussie ! ''

Yuuri était rassuré bien qu'inquiet. Wolfram semblait tellement fatigué.

Ils étaient rentrés au Château et Yuuri signait actuellement des demandes en tout genre écrites par les nobles eux-même. Évidemment il n'était pas seul, Conrad, Günter et Gwendal étaient avec lui auxquels s'ajoutait Yozak à présent.

Les soldats échangèrent des regards de compréhension avant de se tourner vers le Maoh.

'' Heika, nous devons vous mettre au courant d'une autre situation. ''

'' Ne me dites pas qu'il y a encore autre chose ! Entre Sara et Monilas, un imposteur qui nous vole et agresse et Wolfram qui est dans un état critique, j'ai déjà ma dose. ''

'' Nous aurions aimé vous en épargner, mais les choses ont pris une tournure plus grave. '' Conrad réconforta un peu son souverain.

'' Allez-y, '' soupira Yuuri.

'' Wolfram reçoit depuis quelque temps des lettres anonymes... ''

'' Et c'est moi qu'il traite de tricheur ! ''

'' Il n'est pas au courant Heika, nous avons intercepté les courriers. ''

'' Vous lisez les lettres de votre frère ? '' demanda Yuuri choqué.

'' Nous le protégeons surtout. Wolfram est une personne désirée par de nombreuses personnes au point que certaines agissent de manière démesurée, '' répondit Conrad.

Yuuri rigola sur le moment. Gwendal et Conrad étaient vraiment attachés à celui qu'ils considéraient pour arrogant et égoïste. Mais ils étaient trop sur-protecteurs.

'' S'il arrive un jour que je découvre que Shori lit mes mails, je crois que je le massacrerais. C'est personnel. Vous n'aimeriez pas que l'on vous fasse une chose pareille, si ? Et si Wolf l'apprend vous êtes morts ! Ou rôtis ! ''

'' Wolfram n'en saura rien puisque vous ne direz rien, '' dit Gwendal d'un ton assez menaçant, bien que curieux de savoir ce qu'était un mail.

'' Vous voulez que je sois votre complice, c'est ça ? ''

'' Je crains que vous le soyez déjà Votre Majesté, nous sommes sincèrement désolés. '' Günter fondit en larmes.

'' Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit face à leur comportement ? ''

Yuuri n'en revenait pas. Même Günter protégeait Wolfram alors que celui-ci l'insultait dès qu'une occasion se présentait.

'' C'était pour le bien du morveux. ''

Yuuri laissa tomber. Cela ne servait à rien de se disputer, encore moins maintenant. Et voir Günter pleurer devant lui lui faisait pitié.

'' Arrête de pleurer Günter, c'est d'accord, je ne dirai rien. ''

'' Merci Heika. '' Conrad lui fit son sourire habituel.

'' Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ces lettres ? ''

'' Elles proviennent toutes de la même personne : même écriture, même papier. Seulement, elles ne disent quasiment rien, '' expliqua Gwendal.

'' Pourquoi autant de préoccupations alors ? ''

'' La première a commencé avec '' Wolfram ''. ''

'' C'est tout ? ''

'' Oui, un seul mot. C'est ainsi qu'il ou elle fonctionne. Le texte est à ce jour pas bien long : ' Wolfram, votre beauté, votre intelligence, votre puissance font de vous la personne la plus désirée de votre royaume et de vos alliés. Vous pourriez facilement devenir le plus grand souverain de Shin Makoku mais pour cela vous auriez besoin de mon aide. Cela fait longtemps que nous ' ''

'' C'est assez long je trouve mais manque la fin. ''

'' Et nous l'aurons surement jamais. Cette même personne nous a envoyé une nouvelle lettre hier pour nous dire de nous mêler de nos affaires si on ne voulait pas qu'il soit empoisonné. ''

'' Mais il l'était déjà. ''

'' C'est ça qui nous dérange Votre Majesté. L'auteur de ces lettres pourrait ne pas être celui qui a tenté d'assassiner Wolfram. Et nous en reviendrions à Monilas. Mais pourquoi empoisonner le fiancé du Maoh si son discours pour occuper le trône de Dai Shimaron est aussi puissant ? ''

'' Günter, serait-il possible d'étudier la typographie ? On pourrait peut-être déterminer s'il s'agit d'une femme ou d'un homme. ''

'' Malheureusement, l'expert n'a pas su nous dire. ''

'' On aura au moins essayé. ''

Yuuri soupira. Comme si Wolfram avait besoin de ça. Quelqu'un voulait l'aider à prendre le pouvoir. '' Gwendal, peux-tu me répéter le texte s'il-te-plait ? ''

Le général s'exécuta. Après un long silence de réflexion, Yuuri reprit la parole.

'' ' Il y a longtemps que nous ', il y a un nous et une notion de temps ce qui signifie que celui qui a écrit ces lettres et Wolfram se connaissent. Wolfram ne connaissait pas Monilas, et bien qu'il ait fait une trêve avec Saralegui, je ne les vois pas du tout travailler ensemble. ''

'' Maintenant que vous le mentionnez, il se pourrait bien que la trêve soit fausse Heika, '' dit Günter en craignant la rage de son roi. Quand rien ne se produit il continua. '' J'ai vu le roi Saralegui l'hypnotiser hier dans l'après-midi alors que étiez parti voir le Daikenja. ''

'' Magnifique, les choses ne pouvaient pas être si compliquées ! ''

'' Pour revenir à ce que nous disions, Heika, s'il ne s'agit pas des partisans, qui essaie de rentrer en contact avec Wolfram ? ''

'' C'est une chose qu'il va falloir mettre sur la liste des enquêtes en cours ! ''

Yuuri eut presque envie de rire. En l'espace de trois jours, sa vie était complètement chamboulée.

'' Il va falloir en parler à Wolfram si l'on veut éclaircir ce point. ''

'' Hors de question, il va nous brûler vif, '' s'écria Günter affolé.

'' Il n'a plus de maryoku, ce serait plutôt le bon moment. ''

'' Même si on le lui disait, cela ne servirait à rien. Yuuri, Wolfram connaît tellement de gens que nous pourrions tous les soupçonner. '' Conrad savait toujours rester calme quand il le fallait et Yuuri était d'accord avec lui.

'' Certes,... une seconde. Avant que Wolfram et moi allâmes dans la salle de bain, nous avons déposé la fiole sur le bureau. La personne qui a renversé le poison voulait peut-être tout simplement récupérer la fiole ou la voler mais Wolfram l'a surprise en train de fuir et pour gagner du temps, elle l'a agressé. Wolf n'était peut-être pas visé. L'auteur des lettres et l'imposteur ne sont donc pas les même personnes. ''

'' Ce que nous avons déjà conclut Votre Majesté. ''

'' Non, tu ne comprends pas Gwendal, c'est différent. L'auteur des lettres a déposé la fiole dans la chambre de Wolfram afin qu'il la trouve et l'utilise le soir-même, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, trop occupé par ce qui venait d'arriver entre nous. Si Wolfram l'avait utilisé comme parfum, selon ce que dit la légende, il aurait été mourant le lendemain. Il y avait tous les nobles, tous les souverains à cette soirée. Nous aurions pu soupçonner n'importe qui et cela aurait créé des tensions, surtout maintenant que Wolf et moi sommes officiellement fiancés.''

'' Mais Wolfram ne l'a pas utilisée, '' commenta Conrad.

'' Et le poison n'a plus les mêmes effets, '' ajouta Yozak.

'' Quelqu'un autre que vous était au courant que la fiole se trouvait dans le château et quand cette personne l'a su, elle a voulu la récupérer. ''

'' Je m'incline devant toi Shibuya. Ton raisonnement tient la route. ''

Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui se trouvait dans la salle mais qui n'était jamais entrée... par la porte.

'' Pour vous montrer que tout s'était bien déroulé, j'ai croisé le Daikenja en revenant et l'ai emmené avec moi. Comme prévu, vous n'avez rien vu du tout. '' Yozak était vraiment fier de lui.

'' Il était là depuis le début et personne ne l'a remarqué. Tu as un don Yozak. ''

Yuuri était admiratif, les autres plutôt honteux. Le roux compris qu'il se ferait réprimander plus tard.

'' On a un excellent espion Shibuya. Revenons-en à ton raisonnement. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il y a une personne que je connais qui connait l'existence de la fiole et qui semblait intéressé quand je lui en ai parlé, plutôt interrogé, le soir du bal. ''

'' Qui ça ? '' demandèrent les soldats en chœur.

'' Monilas Fillcott. ''

'' Et bah voilà, on a un suspect ! '' s'écria joyeusement le Maoh.


	12. Suspect No 1 : Monilas Fillcott

Petite note : dans les livres et anime, quasiment rien n'est dit sur le père de Wolfram ou sur sa famille paternelle. Ce qui est dit à la suite concernant sa famille émane de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Suspect No 1 : Monilas Fillcott**

Yuuri s'assit sur le lit. Le blond était profondément endormi dans sa chemise de nuit rose. Yuuri se demanda qui l'avait changé, étant donné que Yozak était le dernier à l'avoir vu. Il sentit tout à coup la fureur monter en lui : si jamais il s'était permis de le déshabiller, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Il souleva le drap et se rendit compte que son pantalon était toujours en dessous de sa robe, ce qui réconforta Yuuri : le roux avait respecté l'intimité du prince.

Il voulait toucher ce magnifique visage comme il l'avait fait trois nuits auparavant, mais il avait peur de le réveiller. Murata avait dit qu'il était exténué et il était sous l'effet d'un poison puissant, ce qui devait aggraver les choses. Yuuri choisit donc de se satisfaire avec ce que ses yeux lui permettaient avant de rejoindre le dîner où il devrait annoncer que son fiancé se sentait nauséeux et ne participerait pas au repas. L'occasion idéale de voir les têtes de ses invités et surtout de son principal suspect, Monilas Fillcott. Il était hors de question que les vilains s'en sortent. Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver, il sauverait et protégerait celui qu'il aime par tous les moyens possibles.

Il se leva après avoir recouvert délicatement l'ange endormi et sortit de la chambre. Il ordonna aux gardes de ne pas quitter leur poste, ce qu'ils savaient déjà, et en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, recruta deux nouveaux soldats faisant leur ronde pour la protection du prince.

Comme tous les soirs, son entrée fut louée. Il se dirigea vers Gwendal, afin de le tenir au courant des changements, qui s'avéra ne pas être énervé. L'assemblée se sentie vexée d'être mise à l'écart de ces informations, le roi ayant murmurer à l'oreille de son général.

Yuuri se dirigea vers sa chaise, aux côtés de sa fille et de la place qui resterait malheureusement libre ce soir.

'' Je crains devoir vous annoncer que mon fiancé se sent nauséeux et qu'il se repose dans nos habitations. Il ne participera donc pas à ce repas. ''

Saralegui grimaça, cela contrariait ses plans. Il avait besoin du morveux pour influencer les nobles et voilà que ce dernier était malade. Les oncles du blond, ainsi que sa mère montrèrent de l'inquiétude. Gisela parut vexée que ses services n'aient pas été demandés. Les autres nobles ainsi que les alliés montrèrent de la compréhension. Monilas lui, semblait... déçu ? Yuuri ne comprenait pas. Peut-être cachait-il très bien son jeu après tout.

Après avoir entamé le repas et de nombreuses discussions, saralegui prit la parole.

'' Comme il a été convenu hier, c'est à mon tour de vous convaincre que Shimaron ne peut être qu'un seul et unique pays, avec un souverain tel que moi. ''

Tous se turent, prêts à écouter le jeune roi.

'' Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai été abandonné par mes proches et ai apprit à grandir de mes erreurs. Je suis aujourd'hui roi de Shou Shimaron, et mon peuple ne peut-être plus ravi. Je sais prendre des décisions justes selon les besoins et prévoir les conséquences. Unifier les deux pays permettraient non seulement de restaurer la paix entre nos deux peuples mais aussi de donner à ce peuple ce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu : un roi qui sache l'écouter et qui agisse dans leur intérêt. Belal et ses prédécesseurs ont toujours préféré la guerre et le pouvoir au peuple. ''

Yuuri était ébahi devant son ami. Sara était très convaincant et son discours tenait la route. Néanmoins, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait hypnotisé Wolfram pour gagner des voix et il se sentait en quelque sorte à nouveau trahi. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des applaudissements non partagés par Monilas et par lui. Il sentit quelques secondes de la pitié puis se souvint qu'il était suspecté d'avoir agressé son fiancé.

Nombreux furent surpris de ne voir aucune réaction chez le Maoh mais après tout, chacun avait son opinion. Le Roi n'était peut-être pas d'accord.

Après le dîner, Yuuri convoqua Monilas dans son bureau ainsi que ses gardiens. Il s'assit en face du partisan qui semblait inquiet de cette réunion impromptue.

'' Ma question va vous sembler étrange Monilas, mais dites-moi, où étiez-vous et que faisiez-vous le lendemain au matin du bal ? ''

'' J'ai déjeuné avec le Roi Antoine Jean Le Pierre de Francshire avec qui j'ai parlé politique ainsi que la souveraine Gilbit Furin avec qui nous avons discuté économie. ''

'' Ça c'est le midi, je vous questionne sur votre matinée. ''

'' Je me suis promené dans vos jardins en compagnie de Lady Cécilia Von Spitzberg. ''

Yuuri se tourna vers les grands frères et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. De plus, Celi-sama pourrait confirmer ou infirmer cet alibi.

'' Autre chose ? ''

'' Je ne crois pas, je me suis réveillé, ai pris mon petit-déjeuné dans mes appartements, ai fait ma toilette et me suis rendu dans les jardins. ''

'' Et c'était long ? ''

'' La promenade ? Assez, Lady Cécilia est une personne incroyable : elle peut parler pendant de tellement long moments. ''

'' Vers quelle heure l'avez-vous rejoint ? ''

'' Heure ? ''

Yuuri se reprit. Cette notion n'existait pas encore dans ce monde. C'était pourtant tellement plus pratique d'avoir des repères temporels. Cela compliquait son enquête.

'' Était-ce tôt dans la matinée ? ''

'' Oh oui, en m'y rendant j'ai croisé la princesse portant un panier. J'étais d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle soit levée si tôt ! ''

Yuuri était déçu. Tout concordait et Monilas avait un alibi en béton. Il avait donc tort. Monilas, n'était pas le responsable de l'agression envers Wolfram.

'' Pourquoi toutes ces questions Yuuri ? ''

'' Je... voulais savoir si vous étiez un sportif le matin. J'aime bien courir en me levant, peut-être aimeriez-vous m'accompagner demain matin ? ''

'' Avec plaisir. ''

Gwendal et Günter crurent sur le coup qu'ils se verraient obligés de répondre, ce qui pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur ce qui était à venir. Ils croyaient que Monilas était coupable, ou du moins l'espérait. Mais le Maoh semblait ne pas être de cet avis. Et l'esprit policier de leur roi était très perspicace.

'' Pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi vous sembliez déçu lorsque je vous ai annoncé que mon fiancé n'assisterait pas au repas ? ''

'' Oh, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez si je vous dit que lorsque l'on voit une beauté comme lui, on ne peut détourner ses yeux et... ''

'' Merci, je crois que j'en ai entendu assez. Désolé d'avoir pris de votre temps. Bonne soirée Monilas. ''

Le jeune homme se leva surpris par le comportement du Maoh et salua tout le monde avant de sortir.

'' J'ai bien cru que vous alliez le tuer sur place '' dit Yuuri en fixant Gwendal et Conrad qui se reprenaient petit à petit.

'' Nous revoilà au point de départ Heika. Vous êtes sûrs que... ''

'' Certain, Greta nous a préparé le petit déjeuné ce jour là et s'il était déjà avec Celi-sama à ce moment là, il ne pouvait pas être dans notre chambre à voler la fiole. Et puis, il ne mentirait pas aux fils de la dame avec qui il se promenait. ''

'' Que faisons-nous Heika ? ''

'' Je n'en sais rien Conrad. Le mieux serait d'aller nous coucher. La nuit porte conseil dit-on, peut-être qu'une idée de génie nous viendra à l'esprit ! ''

Tous s'exécutèrent. Quand Yuuri entra dans la chambre, son fiancé dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, rejoint par sa fille. Yuuri se changea et se faufila dans le lit avant de s'endormir lui-aussi.

* * *

Yuuri fut réveillé par des gémissements. Il pensait au début que quelqu'un essayait de le réveiller mais le ciel était encore sombre. C'est en se tournant vers son fiancé qu'il comprit. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit plié en deux de douleur. Yuuri se leva rapidement et se précipita de l'autre côte du lit, vers son fiancé qu'il prit entre ses bras.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wolf ? ''

Wolfram ne répondit pas, essayant de se ressaisir devant Yuuri.

'' Tu veux que je réveille Gisela ? Elle a peut-être un médicament contre la douleur ou quelque chose du genre. ''

'' Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. '' Sa voix était néanmoins faible.

'' Tu as peut-être faim, je vais demander aux gardes de te ramener quelque chose. ''

'' Je n'ai pas faim Yuuri, je n'ai pas mal, j'ai l'impression de brûler vif. ''

Yuuri eut mal au cœur. Son fiancé souffrait et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Il ne pouvait surtout pas utiliser son maryoku, c'était la règle. Il le serra donc le plus fort possible pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

'' J'étouffe, Hennachoko. ''

'' Oh, désolé. '' Yuuri desserra sa prise mais ne bougea pas de sa place.

'' Il semblerait que ce fichu poison commence à prendre effet. ''

Yuuri préféra ne rien dire afin de ne pas aggraver la situation.

'' J'ai dormi longtemps ? ''

'' Tu as juste raté une soirée. Tu es officiellement nauséeux. ''

'' Je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. J'étais pas sensé m'écrouler pourtant. ''

'' Tu avais une dure journée derrière toi. ''

Le silence se rétablit. Wolfram posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé essayant de penser à autre chose.

'' Wolf, est-ce que tu as des amis d'enfance ? ''

'' Pas vraiment. Hahaue avait toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose alors elle ne me laissait pas avoir des amis. C'était pour ma sécurité disait-elle. Elle avait sans doute raison. ''

'' Mais y-avait-il quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entendais vraiment bien et que tu n'as jamais revu depuis et que tu aimerais revoir ? ''

'' Mes souvenirs sont vagues, je ne saurai te donner de noms. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais revoir c'est bien mon père. Pourquoi ces questions ? ''

'' Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu ne me parlais jamais de tes amis. ''

'' Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, telle est la raison. ''

Yuuri sourit, content d'avoir pu tirer des informations sans avoir eu à mentionner les lettres, bien que déçu. Son père ne vouvoierait jamais son fils, il n'était donc pas l'auteur.

'' Et ta famille ? ''

'' C'est compliqué malheureusement et douloureux, restons-en à famille égal mes frères, ma mère, Greta, oncle Waltorana et toi. ''

'' Et Stoffel ? ''

'' Dans la partie ' je ne veux pas en parler '. ''

'' Et Gisela et Günter ? ''

'' Meilleure amie et mentor, pas famille. ''

'' Et qui d'autre fait parti de ' je ne veux pas en parler ' ? ''

'' Mon père, l'ancienne femme de mon père et ma sœur. ''

'' Ta sœur ? Tu as une sœur ? '' demanda Yuuri choqué mais intéressé.

'' Elle est dans la liste dont ' je ne veux pas en parler pour une raison ', '' se moqua le blond.

'' Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que tu avais une sœur de ton coté paternel ? ''

'' Peut-être parce que je suis le seul au courant ? ''

Yuuri le regarda bouche bée et Wolfram se sentit mal à l'aise.

'' Je l'ai découvert quand j'étais petit. Il faut que tu saches Yuuri que des mauvaises choses ont eu lieues au Château du Serment de Sang il y a vingt ans et tout le monde était tellement perturbé par la guerre contre les humains que personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'y déroulait. Dahlia est une mauvaise personne, c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré ne rien dire à quiconque. Ecoute, je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu il y a plus de vingt ans alors pourrions-nous changer de sujet ? ''

Yuuri le fixa excité. Il voulait en savoir plus mais cela semblait faire resurgir des vieux souvenirs qui blessaient encore plus celui qu'il aimait. Il avait un prénom, un nom. Manquait l'adresse. Il retrouverait cette Dahlia et mieux valait pour elle qu'elle n'ait rien à voir avec les évènements récents. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment de tout et rien, de manière à changer les idées du blond mais il fut rattrapé par la fatigue et ce dernier s'endormit dans les bras du Maoh qui le suivit rapidement.

* * *

Yuuri se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Tout d'abord, un magnifique ange dormait là où il s'était endormi. Ensuite, sa fille le fixait joyeusement étant cette fois la première où ses deux parents dormaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Enfin, il savait que Monilas mentait et la déclaration que lui donna sa fille ne put que confirmer sa pensée.

C'est donc ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau du Maoh alors qu'il s'était préparé pour courir avec ce dernier.

'' Vous m'avez menti hier soir. ''

Gwendal et Günter sursautèrent face à cette annonce. Conrad était déjà au courant, Yuuri lui avait tout raconté sur le chemin.

'' Je ne comprends pas, c'est insensé, pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? ''

'' Vous savez, j'ai compris que tout ce qui est insensé est en fait sensé. Vous ne vous êtes pas juste promené avec Lady Cecilia ce matin-là, vous vous êtes rendu dans notre chambre pour y voler la fiole de Jairil. Vous la soupçonniez de se trouver dans mes appartements car il s'agissait d'une des salles les plus sécurisées de ce château et car votre discussion avec le Daikenja vous a amené à la conclusion qu'elle se trouvait dans le Château. Ou alors vous vouliez tout simplement la récupérer après l'avoir laissée dans la chambre de Wolfram la veille au soir. Saralegui m'avait déjà trahi une fois, c'était facile pour vous de lui faire porter le chapeau. ''

'' Je... je ...je la voulais, je l'avoue. Mais jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de blesser votre fiancé, je comptais l'utiliser contre ce gamin de roi. ''

'' Vous avouez avoir agressé Wolf, parce que ça je ne l'ai pas mentionné ? ''

'' Je peux tout expliquer. '' dit-il en essayant de ne pas provoquer la colère du Maoh et de ses protecteurs qui l'étaient déjà. '' Quand Son Altesse m'a parlé de la fiole, j'ai su que l'objet que je cherchais depuis un bon moment déjà se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et en ai conclut qu'elle ne pouvait se trouver que dans votre chambre. Je m'y suis rendu, ai assommé vos gardes et l'ai volé mais votre fiancé m'a vu, j'ai pris peur et j'ai commis une grave erreur. J'en suis conscient et suis sincèrement désolé, jamais je n'ai voulu lui faire le moindre mal. ''

'' Le poison n'a pourtant aucun effet sur les humains, '' lui rappela Günter.

Le regard du jeune homme fit comprendre à Yuuri qu'il ignorait ce point.

'' Vous avez commis plusieurs fautes dans mon Château. Mon fiancé est actuellement malade et vous en êtes responsable. Néanmoins, vous avez été honnête avec moi sur ce qui s'est réellement passé et étant donné que vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir tricher, je ne peux vous juger en prenant en compte ces évènements. Je vais vous demander de me remettre la fiole et de vous éloigner de Wolfram à partir de maintenant. Même s'il arrivait que vous soyez élu roi de Shimaron, cet incident ne pourrait être oublié. ''

'' Je vous pris d'excuser mes fautes Maoh-Heika. Si je peux faire n'importe quoi pour réparer mes fautes, je le ferai volontiers. ''

'' Me remettre la fiole est un bon début. Si vous entendez quoi que ce soit concernant cette fiole, tenez-moi au courant, seuls les personnes ici présentes ainsi que Wolfram, le Daikenja évidemment, Anissina et Gisela sont au courant. Nous ignorons toujours qui l'a amenée à l'intérieur du château. Vous avez eu la malchance de la trouver au mauvais moment et mauvais endroit. A présent, si vous voulez toujours courir avec moi, vous êtes le bienvenu. ''

'' Ce sera avec plaisir. Mais dites-moi, comment l'avez-vous su ? ''

'' Vous avez croisé ma fille lorsque celle-ci ramenait le panier aux cuisines, c'est-à-dire au même moment où nous faisions notre toilette, et non lorsqu'elle nous l'apportait. ''

Conrad fut impressionné par le comportement et la réaction de son roi face à la situation. Il était sûr d'une chose : avec Yuuri aux commandes, ils résoudraient tous les problèmes. Quand à Gwendal et Günter, ils étaient admiratifs devant celui qu'ils pouvaient être fiers d'appeler leur Roi.


	13. Quand Shinou s'en mêle

Merci à angeshekil pour le commentaire : certaines réponses arriveront bientôt !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Quand Shinou s'en mêle**

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ''

'' Votre petit-déjeuner Votre Altesse. Thé à base de feuilles de magnolia, très infusé, biscuits aux cerises préalablement trempés dans du miel. ''

Le Daikenja venait d'être réveillé ce qui avait tendance à le rendre de mauvaise humeur. Mauvaise humeur accentuée quand il découvrit qu'il avait été réveillé par le Roi Originel lui-même, un plateau à la main. Murata devait avouer que ce plateau présentait tout ce qu'il adorait. Mais il avait décidé de tenir tête à son ami, ou peut-être copain. Quoi qu'il en soit, il comptait bien le lui faire payer.

'' Ce n'est pas en me servant ce repas idéal, au lit, que je vais excuser tes fautes, Shinou. ''

'' C'est un bon début il me semble, n'est-ce pas ce que tu préfères ? ''

'' En doutes-tu ? ''

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage du soukoku, ce qui déplut à l'esprit.

'' Crois moi, après 4000 ans, je te connais mieux que quiconque. ''

'' Vraiment ? Tu vois, moi je n'en suis pas si sûr. Par exemple, si je te demande quelle est ma marque de chaussure préférée, tu ne sauras pas répondre. ''

Shinou se demanda comment son sage pouvait lui poser une question aussi... insignifiante.

'' Je connais mon Sage, pas un jeune garçon qui vient d'un autre monde, '' lui remarqua-t-il.

'' Parce que maintenant je ne suis qu'un jeune garçon venant d'un autre monde avec l'âme du Daikenja. Ça fait plaisir à entendre. ''

'' Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. De tes nombreuses réincarnations, jamais je n'ai cherché à en apprendre plus sur toi que ce que je ne sais déjà car la plupart n'étaient même pas... toi. Tu es le Daikenja mais tu es aussi un jeune homme qui découvre la vie. Et tu es aussi celui qui ressemble le plus à ton ancien toi, si ce n'est pas la copie exacte au niveau caractériel. ''

'' Tu t'emmêles les pinceaux, va droit au but. ''

Murata prenait goût à jouer avec le blond même s'il avait tout compris et était en quelque sorte d'accord. Mais il ne le lui dirait pas, il s'amusait trop. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui faisait marcher les autres.

'' Je suis le seul à pouvoir deviner ce qui se passe dans ta petite caboche car je suis le seul à savoir comment tu penses et agis. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître la vie d'un adolescent pour te connaître. ''

'' Et je crois au contraire que tu devrais commencer à t'y intéresser. Mon passé en tant que Daikenja me permet de jouer mon rôle mais mon passé en tant qu'ado me permet d'être qui je suis. ''

Le jeune adolescent en question fut très fier de sa réponse car Shinou se tut et s'assit sur le lit sans rien ajouter pendant que son ' compagnon ' mangeait son petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il reprit la parole.

'' Mon protégé a découvert que Monilas est celui qui a volé la fiole dans la chambre royale et aspergé mon descendant. ''

'' Et tu sais ça car tu as encore épié, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Tu es au courant, cela ne te satisfait-il pas ? ''

Murata et Shinou se fixèrent droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que le premier baisse la tête vers ses biscuits.

'' Donc en gros, on ne sait toujours rien. ''

'' Ça va venir, Yuuri n'abandonnera pas. Tu le sais déjà ça. ''

'' Certes. Mais le temps commence à être précieux. Dans quatre jours, l'assemblée devra donner sa réponse. ''

Shinou approuva. Yuuri allait devoir être efficace.

'' Nous ne pouvons rien faire de toute façon pour résoudre ces mystères. ''

'' TU ne peux rien faire, moi j'ai bien l'intention de venir en aide à Shibuya. ''

Murata aimait bien lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un esprit et qu'en dehors de son temple, il était minuscule.

'' Je ne suis pas inutile. Mon cher Daikenja, je vous le prouverai. ''

'' J'attends de voir le résultat avec impatience ! '' lui répondit le Soukoku toujours aussi moqueur.

* * *

'' Monilas ? ''

'' Tout à fait. Mais il voulait juste avoir en sa possession la fiole, je ne sais toujours pas qui l'a amenée ici et surtout qui voulait te faire du mal. ''

Yuuri avait fini son jogging, avait pris sa douche et avait rejoint Wolfram assis dans leur lit.

'' Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide pour ton bain ? '' demanda Yuuri pour la cinquième fois.

'' Je ne suis pas infirme, juste brûlant. Et puis, il serait temps que tu t'occupes de tes invités. Je te rejoindrai ce midi, je serai légèrement plus long que d'habitude le temps de me laver, entraîner mes trou... ''

'' Hors de question ! Pas dans ton état. ''

'' Hennachoko, je viens de te le dire, je vais bien, je peux tout faire sans problème. ''

'' Je ne prendrai pas de risque. Et puis, tout le château est au courant que tu te sentais nauséeux hier soir. ''

'' C'était hier soir, '' ronchonna le blond.

Yuuri savait que lorsque Wolfram jouait le têtu, il avait de grandes chances de perdre. Il ne lâcherait pas prise pour autant.

'' Wolfram tu as besoin de repos. ''

'' Non ! '' répondit le concerné d'un air gamin.

'' Si ! ''

'' Je t'ai dit que non, '' s'énerva-t-il.

'' Et il vous a répondu que si. ''

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la voix en question, qu'ils avaient très bien reconnue d'ailleurs. La personne se tenait assise sur un oreiller.

'' Shinou-Heika, '' salua Wolfram bien que mal à l'aise de ne pas être habillé à cette heure-ci.

'' Tu vois, Shinou est d'accord avec moi. Tu prends ton bain, tu te reposes et tu me rejoins à midi. Gisela a dit que tu ne t'étais pas remis de ta fatigue. ''

'' Elle est au courant ? ''

'' Elle est venue te voir après le dîner, Günter a dû lui expliquer la situation, elle était tellement énervée d'avoir été mise à l'écart. ''

'' Tu as de la chance que je l'apprécie beaucoup, et que j'ai confiance en elle. ''

Wolfram lui lança un regard noir. Personne n'était sensé savoir après tout. C'était son honneur qui était en jeu.

'' M'auriez-vous oublié ? '' dit à nouveau la petite voix.

Les garçons s'excusèrent. Yuuri était ravi d'avoir convaincu son ange.

'' Que fais-tu ici Shinou, tu t'ennuies au temple ? '' demanda le Maoh afin de changer la discussion, ce qui ne permettrait pas au blond de se plaindre une nouvelle fois.

'' Je viens t'offrir mon aide, Yuuri, en échange d'un petit service. ''

Yuuri et Wolfram le regardèrent surpris. Le minuscule Shinou, lui, souriait d'un air amusé.

* * *

'' Je t'écoute. ''

'' Promets-tu de ne pas me demander comment je sais ce que je suis sur le point de te dévoiler ? ''

Yuuri le fixa curieux et excité à la fois. Le mini-Shinou lui avait dit auparavant qu'il savait des choses à propos des événements ayant lieux au château.

Ils étaient toujours dans la chambre royale. Wolfram était parti prendre sa douche et Yuuri ne voulait qu'une chose, connaître ce qui lui permettrait de faire avancer son enquête.

'' Je le promets. ''

'' Il m'arrive de ressentir à l'intérieur de mon temple des ondes très puissantes à certaines périodes. Ces ondes sont plutôt négatives. Je dirais qu'elles sont bien plus importantes que Soushou. Il s'avère que j'en ressens actuellement. ''

'' Je ne comprends pas, en quoi cela est censé m'aider à comprendre ce qui ne tourne pas rond autour de moi ? ''

'' Ces ondes ne sont qu'une trace laissée par de la magie noire, un maryoku très très puissant, mais utilisé à mauvais escient. ''

'' Je possède le maryoku le plus fort de tout Shin Makoku et Monilas et Sara n'en possèdent pas. ''

'' Yuuri, je ressens cette mauvaise énergie depuis quelques semaines déjà. Mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi puissante que le soir du bal. Elle venait du Château de Serment de Sang. ''

'' Cela voudrait dire que la personne en question était dans ce château lors du bal. Peut-être était-ce un invité ? ''

'' C'était et est toujours une femme. Elle est assez jeune, brune, yeux bleus perçants et elle avait déjà quitté le château lorsque le bal a commencé. ''

Yuuri le regarda étonné.

'' Comment tu sais ça ? '' demanda-t-il étonné.

'' Tu as promis, souviens-toi. ''

Yuuri regretta sur le moment sa promesse mais sans celle-ci, il ne saurait pas ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

'' Tu sens toujours les ondes ? ''

'' Oui. ''

'' Cela veut dire qu'elle guette ou attend quelque chose. Shinou, dès qu'elle se trouve à nouveau dans l'enceinte du château, préviens-moi le plus vite possible. ''

'' J'essaierai. Je ne peux rien te promettre. ''

'' C'est idiot, à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'avancer, je recule ou je stagne. Une jeune femme, porteuse d'un maryoku puissant, s'introduit chez moi pour y faire on ne sait quoi juste avant le bal, point final. ''

Les deux rois demeurèrent pensifs.

'' Pour y déposer la fiole. Entre le moment où nous avons quitté la chambre de Wolfram et celui où Wolfram y est retourné, elle avait largement le temps de déposer la fiole. Et c'était juste avant le bal. On doit absolument la trouver et découvrir ce qu'elle complote. ''

'' Maintenant que j'ai fait ma part, à toi de me rendre un service. ''

Yuuri sentit qu'il allait le regretter, et il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

'' Heika, puis-je vous demander ce qu'est tout ça ? '' demanda un brun intéressé par un tableau vert immense.

'' Je l'ai emprunté à Anissina. Elle ne va pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Le brun lui sourit afin de le rassurer.

'' Et c'est Yuuri, Conrad. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? ''

'' Yuuri, tu as écrit ' jille ' , ça veut dire quoi ? ''

Wolfram se tenait aux côtés de ses frères, tout aussi intrigué par la création non-artistique de son fiancé. Gwendal grimaçait : son bureau n'était plus accessible.

'' Tu étais censé te reposer. ''

'' C'est ce que je fais, pas d'entraînement. ''

'' On doit pas avoir la même définition alors. Assis. ''

Wolfram s'exécuta bien qu'amusé de voir le Maoh lui donner des ordres inutiles.

'' Où as-tu lu ' jille ' ? Ah, ça, c'est ' fille ' ! ''

'' Tu es vraiment un boulet, même pas capable d'écrire correctement ta propre langue. ''

'' Je fais des progrès, je t'assure. ''

'' Cela ne nous explique toujours pas ce que vous avez fait de cette pièce ! ''

Gwendal avait perdu patience et Yuuri sentit qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas d'embrouilles.

'' C'est un schéma. Ça me permet de mettre mes idées au clair. ''

'' Et ' fille ' ? Ne me dis pas que tu me trompes ! ''

'' Wolfram ! ' Fille ' correspond à la nouvelle information que je viens d'obtenir d'une source confidentielle, '' dit-il en fixant son blond afin de lui faire passer le message. Shinou ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il avait caché des choses depuis le début bien que Yuuri ne l'ai pas vu de cette façon.

'' Nouvelle information ? '' demanda Conrad toujours intéressé.

'' Une jeune fille s'est introduite dans ce château et a déposé la fiole dans la chambre de Wolfram avant le bal. ''

'' En quoi ça avance ta réflexion ? '' demanda le blond lui aussi intéressé.

'' En rien malheureusement. ''

'' Hennachoko ! ''

'' Je ne suis pas un boulet et je sais aussi qu'elle est brune aux yeux bleus et qu'elle est jeune. ''

'' Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous dîtes ? ''

'' Tout à fait Gwendal, nous recherchons une femme ! ''

Yuuri se tourna vers Wolfram, alerté par une grimace. Bien qu'il ne disait rien, il souffrait et Yuuri espérait que ça finirait assez vite. Le blond comprit qu'il s'était trahi par les trois regards inquiets qui le fixaient : ses frères n'étaient pas dupes non plus.

* * *

'' Dis-moi que tu n'es pas responsable de tous les travaux que m'ont fait subir les prêtresses ce matin ! ''

'' Je ne peux pas. ''

Shinou crut sur le moment qu'il allait encore se faire gronder et... finalement il avait raison.

'' Shinou, explique-toi ! J'étais censé me rendre au Château. ''

'' Je sais tout sur toi, enfin presque, '' dit-il d'un air le plus sûr possible.

'' Vraiment ? Alors prouve-le ! ''

Murata rigola intérieurement. Comme si en quelques heures, Shinou avait pu apprendre tout ce qui le concernait.

'' Tu adores la musique classique, ton plat préféré est le curry de Jennifer, les poissons te fascinent, tu n'as pas de marque de chaussures préférée, tu... ''

'' Ça ira, merci. ''

Shinou regarda son Sage, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il venait d'impressionner le soukoku. Du moins c'est ce que montrait son visage.

'' Comment t'as fait en à peine une matinée ? ''

'' Je suis plein de ressources. ''

'' Et l'une d'elle s'appelle Yuuri Shibuya, ai-je tort ? ''

'' Tu n'as jamais tort mon Sage. ''

Murata sourit. Il avait réussi à manipuler Shinou, c'était un grand début. Mais il était surtout heureux, en quelque sorte, que l'esprit ait agi ainsi pour lui. Il le regarda, toujours souriant, avant de quitter la Salle des Oracles et de se rendre au château.


	14. Ses pensées ses pensées

**Chapitres 14 : Ses pensées... ses pensées**

Wolfram se promenait à présent dans les couloirs du château. La découverte de Yuuri grâce à Shinou ne les menait à rien. Une jeune femme brune... aux yeux bleus... femme jeune brune yeux bleus... femme jeune brune yeux bleus... Ces pensées lui donnaient mal à la tête. Cette femme pouvait être n'importe qui... n'importe qui... n'importe qui... N'importe qui aurait pu le prendre pour un fou en entendant ses pensées... ses pensées... femme jeune brune yeux bleus n'importe qui ses pensées... C'était confirmé, il était officiellement devenu fou... fou... Non, il ne l'était pas, un fou n'en serait pas conscient. Faut dire que tout ce qui avait lieu avait de quoi lui faire perdre la tête.

Il croisa sur son son chemin son oncle qui, inquiet pour sa santé, lui demanda s'il se sentait mieux. Il dut lui mentir bien que la douleur fut plus intense. Ils discutèrent de tout et rien pendant un moment assis sur un banc dans le jardin. Enfin, tout est rien équivalait à Yuuri, Shin Makoku, la famille, le territoire Bielefeld et enfin, aux partisans du trône de Dai Shimaron.

'' Yuuri m'a transmis le discours de Sara. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ses intentions soient si fortes. ''

'' Un traître reste un traître Wolfram. Certains d'entre nous sont passés à autre chose, d'autres ne peuvent l'ignorer. ''

Wolfram se tourna vers son oncle choqué par son attitude.

'' Yuuri a accepté ses excuses, son peuple ne devrait-il pas suivre et soutenir les choix du Maoh ? ''

'' Heika a pardonné ce Roi mais ce dernier n'a jamais cherché à donner de réelles excuses. Il joue avec les sentiments des gens dont ceux de Heika. Tous ceux qui le suivent dans ce choix se font berner. Ne me dis pas que tu es toi aussi tombé dans le panneau Wolfram ? '' lui demanda-t-il soucieux.

'' Je... ''

Wolfram sentit en lui une honte surgir puis disparaître. Quelque chose semblait l'empêcher de faire le clair dans ses idées... ses idées... ses idées... Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Sa manière de réfléchir, de penser... penser... femme jeune brune yeux bleus n'importe qui ses pensées... Il mit sont visage entre ses mains, inquiétant son oncle qui s'en voulut d'avoir blessé la seule personne qui comptait encore à ses yeux. Waltrana décida de briser le silence pour remonter le moral de son neveu. ''

'' J'ai néanmoins été surpris. Notre Maoh n'a pas applaudit à la fin du discours. Ils doivent avoir en ce moment de grands différents. J'espère que cela est en faveur de Monilas. ''

Le jeune blond sursauta. Comment son oncle pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il savait quelque part en lui que ce n'était pas bien.

'' Tu ne soutiens pas Saralegui ? On connaît à peine Monilas ! '' lui cria-t-il presque enragé, ce changement d'humeur inquiétant encore plus le grand blond.

'' Il a prouvé qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un roi, ce que l'autre ne possède pas, '' répondit-il calmement.

'' Il est déjà roi ! ''

'' C'est une erreur, une erreur qui cause des dommages collatéraux à tous nos alliés. ''

Wolfram soupira un grand coup afin de se ressaisir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il venait de crier sur son oncle, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il avait haussé le ton, mais jamais à ce point.

'' Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas de ton avis. ''

'' Ton avis ne compte pas Wolfram pour la future décision à prendre mais tu as tort. N'as-tu toujours pas compris que le jour où celui-ci aura le trône, il déclenchera une guerre contre Shin Makoku ? ''

Waltrana comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il préféra alors remettre les choses en place. Il était hors de questions que les pensées de son neveux soient si perturbées, surtout chez un Von Bielefeld.

Wolfram le regardait dégouté sans savoir pourquoi. Il détestait ce sentiment.

'' Il n'est pas comme ça ! '' cria-t-il à nouveau.

'' Et depuis combien de temps connais-tu si bien le roi Saralegui ? ''

Les deux blonds se retournèrent afin de regarder la silhouette verte qui s'approchait vers eux.

'' Wolfram, tu n'es pas seul dans ce château et tes points de vue ne regardent que toi. ''

Le prince fixa son grand-frère confus. Son oncle se leva et s'approcha de l'autre noble afin de lui murmurer quelques mots.

'' Sa santé m'inquiète, il n'est pas lui-même. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'agissait que de nausées hier soir ? ''

'' Veuillez l'excuser Lord Von Bielefeld, il est sous hypnose, nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu l'empêcher. Il ne fait et dit que ce qu'on lui dit de faire. ''

'' Personne ne touche à mon neveu Lord Von Voltaire qui, de plus, est votre cadet. Où est ce gamin ? ''

'' Calmez-vous, nous ne voulons pas et ne pouvons pas créer des conflits dans l'enceinte du château. Gardez vos rancunes au cas où un mauvais choix soit fait mais ne blessez pas la fierté du neveu que vous chérissez tant. Wolfram a assez souffert. ''

Waltrana se ressaisit. Son neveu était sa priorité.

'' Je connaît un remède contre l'hypnose humaine, peut-être marche-t-il aussi pour cette race étrangère, qu'elle que soit son nom. ''

Gwendal ne chercha pas à rectifier le noble. Il regarda son frère, toujours aussi confus puis se tourna vers le grand blond.

'' Je vous écoute. ''

* * *

'' Ensuite, Anissina a montré à Greta sa nouvelle invention, le merveilleux et puissant compte-argent-kun. ''

'' C'est vrai ? Enfin, une machine utile. ''

'' Pauvre Günter, il en pouvait plus à force de tourner la manivelle. ''

Yuuri comprit alors pourquoi son mentor avait été introuvable toute la matinée et surtout pourquoi il devait effectuer des recherches sur un menzon, animal mazoku dit caméléon sur terre. Il se demandait vraiment à quoi cela allait lui servir.

Il était ainsi dans la bibliothèque, accompagné de sa fille qui lui racontait tout ce qui lui venait par la tête, et surtout qui lui changeait les idées. Leur discussion fut interrompue.

'' Excusez-moi Votre Majesté, seriez-vous tenté par quelques biscuits ? ''

Yuuri fixa la jeune femme émerveillé. Elle était très belle. Non, mais comment pouvait-il faire cela à Wolfram, lui qui était un ange, une beauté divine ! Cette fille n'était pas du tout à sa hauteur. Il se gifla intérieurement se sentant coupable de tricherie. En tout cas, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Rousse aux yeux bleus, elle était très grande et... et belle, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour son ange !

Greta le fixa suppliante et Yuuri accepta la gourmandise.

'' Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant, vous êtes nouvelle ? ''

'' En effet, depuis quelques jours. J'ai été recrutée afin de pouvoir répondre aux besoins de vos invités, ils sont si nombreux. ''

'' Ça, je suis d'accord avec vous. Je dirais même trop. ''

'' Veuillez m'excuser mais il me faut retourner à mes obligations. ''

'' Bien sûr. ''

La jeune femme salua son roi et quitta la pièce.

'' C'est elle qui a aidé Greta pour son bain hier matin. Elle est très gentille, '' dit la princesse quelques gâteaux en main.

Yuuri fixa l'assiette et se laissa tenté.

'' Alors, Greta disait que... ''

* * *

'' Il est hors de question que j'avale ce truc. ''

Wolfram regarda le liquide rouge et gluant dans sa tasse.

'' C'est contre les nausées, '' lui dit son oncle.

Le prince ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-frère le forçait aussi à boire sa tasse puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de nausées.

'' Wolfram, ne fais pas le compliqué, veux-tu ? ''

Quand Gwendal parle avec un ton aussi dure, n'importe qui sait qu'il ne faut pas rétorquer. Il prit sa tasse tout en grimaçant et l'avala sec. Il laissa échapper un cri de dégout avant de reposer sa tasse.

'' Plus jamais ! ''

Son oncle et son frère le félicitèrent et le quittèrent pour retourner à leurs obligations, le remède n'agissant pas sur l'immédiat.

Wolfram se sentit à nouveau fatigué. La journée n'avait pas été longue mais il se sentait à bout de forces. Sans oublier toutes les brûlures qu'il ressentait en lui. Elles étaient de plus en plus fortes et il ne pourrait bientôt plus faire semblant d'aller bien. Il devait pourtant tenir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde parte. Après il aurait tout le temps de souffrir en paix.

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre royale, y enleva sa veste et s'allongea délicatement sur les draps avant de s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard.

Femme jeune brune yeux bleus n'importe qui ses pensées... Femme jeune brune yeux bleus n'importe qui ses pensées... _Tu ne sers à rien_... Femme jeune brune yeux bleus n'importe qui ses pensées... _En servant ton père tu pourrais être le meilleur_... _Ne touche pas à ça petit morveux_... _Tu ne fais que des mauvais choix_... _Je suis bien plus belle que toi Wolfram_... _Tu n'es rien_... _Le bonheur n'est pas pour les gens comme toi_... _Dahlia elle a compris elle_... _Tu es une honte_... _Adieu Wolfram_... _Wolfram_... _Wolfram_...

Le beau blond se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur son lit la tête entre ses genoux. Cette femme... comment pouvait-elle continuer à hanter ses pensées, à l'anéantir ? Cette femme, un vrai cauchemar ! Il avait beau essayer, jamais il n'oublierait ce visage atroce, ce sourire maudit, cette haine. Elle lui avait fait tellement de mal, et elle continuait à le hanter. Quand l'oubliera-t-il enfin ? Quand cessera-t-il de la voir dans ses rêves, dans ses pensées ? Ses pensées... femme... brune... yeux bleus... et si c'était elle ? Et si elle essayait de le tuer ? Non, impossible. Elle avait plus de 200 ans maintenant, elle n'était pas ' jeune '.

Dès qu'il pensait à elle, la paranoïa prenait place. Et il pensait à elle un bon nombre de fois au point qu'il ne supportait plus de lire des histoire de belles-mères à Greta. Sa belle-mère n'était autre que Souchou réincarné, une telle haine envers les êtres vivants ne pouvait être possible. Ou était-ce seulement envers lui ? Quelle importance. Elle n'existait plus pour lui, elle devait à présent disparaître de ses rêves.

'' Tu fais toujours autant de cauchemars à ce que je vois. ''

Wolfram leva la tête et fixa avec effroi la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Si sa belle-mère était la réincarnation de Souchou, cette jeune femme était la réincarnation du mal.

* * *

Yuuri ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il ne ressentait pourtant rien pour elle, il était juste émerveillé. Il n'écoutait même plus sa fille, c'était honteux. Il réalisa qu'il ignorait son nom.

'' Greta '' dit-il en la coupant, '' comment elle s'appelle la servante ? ''

'' Dahlia. Tu la connais ? ''

Yuuri comprit que la présence de la soeur inconnue de Wolfram n'annonçait rien de bon et que... son ange était en danger. Non, .touche.à.Wolfram. Yuuri paniqua sur le moment et se ressaisit. Il devait trouver le blond et le tenir au courant avant qu'une catastrophe n'ai lieue. Il se leva précipitamment sans prendre le temps de répondre à sa fille et se dirigea vers son bureau. Personne, excepté un Gwendal furieux. La cour, le jardin, les écuries. Personne, personne, personne. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsqu'il heurta involontairement son meilleur ami.

'' Shibuya, regarde où tu marches. ''

'' Désolé Murata, je cherche Wolfram, c'est important. ''

'' Quelque chose ne va pas ? '' demanda le soukoku intéressé par l'évolution du poison dans l'organisme du prince.

Yuuri hésita mais il ne pouvait pas dévoiler le secret du blond.

'' Je dois juste lui dire un truc super important. ''

Murata lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y croyait pas mais Yuuri l'ignora.

'' On se voit tout à l'heure, je dois y aller. ''

'' Shibuya, tu te compliques la vie. Ton maryoku est lié à toi, celui de Von Bielefeld, à Von Bielefeld. ''

'' Où tu veux en venir ? Tu sais bien que Wolf est... tu sais. ''

Murata se pencha vers son ami.

'' Tu l'as en toi. Si tu arrives à le sentir tu pourras accéder à ses pensées et tu sauras où il se trouve, '' lui susurra-t-il.

Yuuri le fixa incrédule.

'' Je peux faire ça ? C'est pas de l'atteinte à la vie privée ? ''

'' Il est TON fiancé, ça ne l'est pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que je voulais tant te les passer. Essaie. ''

Yuuri ferma les yeux et chercha au fin fond de lui-même la source de chaleur. Rien. Il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Daikenja plus que sérieux signifiant ' réessaye '. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il chercha la chaleur mais toujours rien. Il s'exécuta alors de manière différente. Il pensa à Wolfram. Wolfram. Wolfram. Et il sentit en lui la chaleur. Pas à n'importe quel endroit. Il la sentit au niveau de son coeur, ce qui le fit sourire et amusa l'autre soukoku en voyant son meilleur ami poser sa main gauche à l'emplacement du coeur.

Ses pensées... ses pensées... ses pensées... ses pensées...

_Femme jeune brune yeux bleus n'importe qui ses pensées... Femme jeune brune yeux bleus n'importe qui ses pensées... Tu ne sers à rien... Femme jeune brune yeux bleus n'importe qui ses pensées... En servant ton père tu pourrais être le meilleur... Ne touche pas à ça petit morveux... Tu ne fais que des mauvais choix... Je suis bien plus belle que toi Wolfram... Tu n'es rien... Le bonheur n'est pas pour les gens comme toi... Dahlia elle a compris elle... Tu es une honte... Adieu Wolfram... Wolfram... Wolfram..._

Yuuri fut horrifié d'entendre ces paroles, plus exactement ces pensées ou encore ce cauchemar. Car il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar et il savait ainsi où il était. Il remercia son ami, ravi d'avoir été encore une fois utile, et se dirigea en courant vers la chambre royale. Il devait interrompre ce cauchemar et rester aux côtés de son ange qui nécessitait sa tendresse.


	15. Je te choisis toi

**Chapitre 15 : Je te choisis toi**

Wolfram la fixait à la fois effrayé et prudent. Il la connaissait : tout ce qu'elle faisait était fait dans un but bien précis. Et ses buts étaient généralement mauvais.

'' C'est incroyable comme les gens peuvent être... pitoyables. M'embaucher comme servante uniquement parce que je suis belle... La plupart des soldats me fixent comme si j'étais tombée du ciel, ils m'offrent des présents, ils me séduisent. Ils essayent plutôt. Notre nature est déplaisante, ne trouves-tu pas ? Je sais que tu me comprends, tu es toi-même l'effigie de la beauté. ''

Wolfram s'assit correctement et chercha son épée des yeux tout en restant aux guets : celle-ci était introuvable. Comment allait-il se protéger sans son épée et sans son maryoku de cette fille qui lui avait fait tant de mal auparavant ?

'' Tu es silencieux, tu ne me reconnais pas ? ''

'' Comment t'oublier ? '' fut la réponse simple du prince.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille. Un sourire machiavélique et qui déplut à Wolfram.

'' Je disais donc que tu faisais toujours autant de cauchemars. C'est intéressant. Je me souviens que tu gigotais et criais à l'aide dans ton sommeil. ' Conrad, Aniue, Hahaue ', '' dit-elle en l'imitant. Mais personne ne venait et regarde-toi...personne ne vient. Ça continue. ''

Comment osait-elle se moquer de lui ainsi ? Wolfram la détestait mais ça, il le savait déjà. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle prenait : il était à la fois agressif et calme comme si elle voulait le menacer.

'' Toujours aussi seul, abandonné, rabaissé... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme moi ? Pourquoi ne cherchez-tu pas à vivre ? Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Voir les gens souffrir c'est magique. ''

'' Me voir souffrir t'a toujours fait plaisir, ce n'est pas nouveau. Pourquoi veux-tu que je te ressemble ? Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement, torturer les gens comme tu le fais. La vie n'est pas un phénomène à prendre à la légère, les esprits des gens non plus. ''

'' Tu t'entends Wolfram ? Tu es pathétique, tu ne changera pas. De grands discours pour ne rien dire... Tu en répugnes même ton fiancé. ''

'' C'est faux, Yuuri m'aime et il est prêt à tout pour moi. ''

'' L'espoir. Ça aussi je déteste. Mais tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu es aveugle, l'être est égoïste. C'est ainsi et le Maoh n'en fait pas exception. ''

Le blond avait de plus en plus peur. Elle allait lui faire du mal, il en était certain. Son cœur battait plus vite et il tremblait légèrement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par la jeune fille.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dahlia ? ''

Sa demi-sœur lui rit au nez, ce qui n'arrangea pas son état. Wolfram ressentait toujours les conséquences de la fiole et il s'efforçait de ne pas grimacer pour ne pas trahir sa peine. Chose qui ferait énormément plaisir à la brune, ou plutôt à la rousse.

'' Je veux tellement de choses... '' Elle commença à tourner autour du lit comme pour cerner sa proie. '' Je pourrais être à ta place à ce moment. Le roi me dévorait des yeux tout à l'heure. Je pourrais l'accompagner, l'aider dans ses choix. Il serait comme toi, aveuglé, idiot. Je pourrais faire de lui et de ce royaume tout ce que je désire. Ce serait formidable, tu n'as pas idée. Mais pour cela, je devrais me débarrasser de toi... Tu serais de trop Wolfram... encore une fois. ''

Wolfram s'agrippa à ses draps. Si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, il ne pourrait pas se défendre, il mourrait de la main de celle qu'il admirait autrefois.

'' Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à mon petit frère. Tu ne sembles jamais l'avoir compris pourtant. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi. J'ai tué ces hommes pour te protéger. ''

Wolfram prit son oreiller et le lui lança aussitôt : elle l'esquiva. Elle aurait torturé et tué certains de ses hommes pour le protéger alors que tel était leur devoir ? Non seulement c'était inconcevable mais ses actes allaient à l'encontre de ses règles et de celles de son roi.

'' Je vois, tu ne me crois pas. ''

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le fixait à présent de ses yeux bleus, comme si elle essayait de le lire. Wolfram cria à l'aide intérieurement, puis réalisa qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

'' Gardes ! '' cria-t-il.

Personne ne vint. Il recommença sans succès. Ce n'était pas possible. Yuuri avait renforcé sa sécurité et pas un seul de ces idiots ne se montraient. Dahlia le fixait toujours.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? ''

'' Je n'ai encore rien fait. ''

Il essaya de se traîner vers l'autre bout du lit mais elle le retint par le bras. Il grimaça, cet acte ayant accentué la douleur.

'' Si seulement tu n'avais pas pris la fiole... ''

'' C'est toi qui l'a déposée dans ma chambre ? '' lui demanda-t-il froidement. La haine commençait à prendre place parmi la peur qu'il ressentait.

'' Elle ne t'était pas destinée. Je te l'ai dit, jamais je ne te ferai du mal. Tu es le futur Maoh de ce royaume, je me dois d'assurer ta sécurité et d'empêcher quiconque de te bloquer le chemin. ''

'' Je ne veux pas devenir roi, Yuuri est un excellent souverain. Il a fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire et il n'a pas fini de nous surprendre. Shin Makoku est sa priorité : il ne décevra jamais personne. Je refuse de prendre sa place, alors va-t-en et ne remets plus les pieds dans ce château. ''

'' Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il ferait tout pour toi ? ''

'' Je te parle de Yuuri comme étant roi et non comme étant mon fiancé ! Il aime son royaume mais il m'aime aussi. ''

'' Qui choisirait-il à ton avis ? Toi, alors que le peuple pense qu'il ne t'offre aucun amour, ou le peuple ? ''

'' Jamais je ne le forcerai à devoir choisir... je refuserai qu'il souffre. ''

Dahlia se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

'' Tu mérites ce trône plus que lui. Il t'a humilié ces dernières années. J'aurais dû me débarrasser de lui dès le début. Tu ne te ferais pas de faux espoirs. ''

Wolfram se leva et chercha son épée des yeux. Il l'aperçut près de l'armoire et s'y dirigea lentement.

'' Je pensais qu'il se servirait de la fiole mais finalement c'est mieux comme ça. Je le forcerai à choisir et tu ne pourras rien y faire. S'il ne te choisit pas, je m'arrangerais pour que le trône te revienne. Tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir te voir Maoh, je me ferai aider si nécessaire. ''

Wolfram allait prendre son épée lorsque celle-ci lui échappa pour atterrir dans la main de sa demi-sœur. Elle lui rappela qu'elle aussi posséder un maryoku et jeta l'épée au sol, loin de lui, ce qui ne put qu'horrifier le blond. Il tremblait énormément, les douleurs étaient de plus en plus intenses et il aurait voulu crier. Mais jamais il ne montrerait sa faiblesse à son ennemi.

'' Reposez-vous Kakka ! ''

Elle sortit comme si de rien était et Wolfram se laissa tomber, presque inconscient. Sa tête tournait énormément mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose, ou du moins essayait. Yuuri était peut-être en danger et il devait prévenir ses frères. Mais comment leur parler de Dahlia ?

* * *

Yuuri courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, bien qu'il s'agissait plutôt de celle de son fiancé. Wolfram souffrait déjà de ses ' brûlures internes ', il n'allait pas en plus endurer des cauchemars. Il prit un tournant, rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Il se releva tout en se frottant le bas du dos et s'excusa auprès de la personne qu'il venait de bousculer.

'' Sa Majesté devrait sans doute signer des papiers si elle a le temps de courir à travers le château. ''

'' Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Gwendal. ''

Yuuri frissonna après avoir croisé les yeux du grand-frère de son fiancé. Gwendal était vraiment très intimidant quand il le voulait.

'' Je... Wolfram, je suis en retard. ''

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit le général, le Maoh ayant repris sa course.

Il grimpa l'escalier et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter lorsqu'une voix reconnaissable l'interpella à quelques mètres de l'aile où se trouvait la chambre royale.

'' Sara ! ''

'' Je suis content de pouvoir enfin te parler. Où te cachais-tu donc ? ''

'' J'ai plein de choses à faire dernièrement. Je suis par-ci par-là. ''

Yuuri regarda son ami, tout en pensant à une façon de pouvoir le quitter. Il se retourna, embêté, puis fixa à nouveau l'autre juste en souriant.

'' J'aimerais savoir... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas applaudi. Tout le monde l'a fait sauf toi et ce Monilas. Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui t'aurais dérangé ? ''

Yuuri aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'il était au courant pour l'hypnose mais cela aurait créé des conflits entre eux, et à ce stade de la compétition, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sara, n'ayant pas reçu de réponse, reprit donc la parole.

'' Bien, je me disais que nous pourrions aller nous promener tous les trois et manger aux alentours du château. Cela nous changerait les idées. ''

'' Un pique-nique ? Et le troisième, qui c'est ? ''

'' Oui, demain et avec Wolfram évidemment. Maintenant que votre relation est officielle, ce serait mal vu que tu sortes sans lui. On pourrait ainsi se raconter tout ce qu'on a se dire sans prendre en compte cette histoire de trône. Cela nous changerait les idées. ''

'' Sara, je... je ne suis pas contre ce déjeuner. Simplement, Monilas pourrait penser que l'on complote contre lui, et... ''

Sara soupira. Il n'arriverait donc jamais à se défaire du pot de colle qui essayait de lui voler son trône.

'' Qu'il vienne alors, tant que je peux passer du temps avec toi, '' le coupa son ami.

'' Très bien mais, il faudra sûrement que j'emmène Greta, elle m'en voudrait si je pique-niquais sans elle. ''

Le roi Saralegui accepta, Yuuri s'excusa et reprit sa course vers la chambre royale. Que trafiquait donc Sara ? Wolfram était sous hypnose, peut-être espérait-il qu'il se fasse amadouer par son propre fiancé. Peu importe, il aurait tout le temps d'y repenser, et puis cela ferait surement plaisir à sa fille qui ne demande qu'à passer du temps avec ses papas.

* * *

'' Wolfram ! ''

Le blond reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Yuuri était là, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais par-terre ? Tu vas attraper froid ! Tu as mal quelque part ? ''

Wolfram essaya de se relever mais échoua et Yuuri l'aida en le prenant par la taille. Le blond sembla néanmoins ne plus avoir de forces et à peine debout, il retomba sur le sol. Yuuri dû le porter pour le mettre au lit.

'' Je n'y comprends rien '' murmura-t-il.

Yuuri le regarda inquiet.

'' Wolf, est-ce que ça va ? ''

Le prince semblait perdu, dépaysé. Yuuri l'aida à s'asseoir et lui prit le menton de force pour obtenir une réponse.

'' Je... j'ai fait un mauvais rêve... je... c'est rien Yuuri, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. ''

'' Tu trembles ! C'était qui dans ton rêve ? Cette voix de femme qui te maltraitait, c'était qui ? ''

Wolfram le fixa abasourdi, son menton toujours en otage.

'' Comment tu sais ce qu'il y avait dans mon rêve ? ''

'' Wolf, là n'est pas la question. ''

'' Ma belle-mère. Ce n'était qu'un rêve Yuuri, rien d'autre. ''

'' Elle est dans la liste des ' je ne veux pas en parler pour une raison '. C'était réel et tu le sais, tu es paniqué. ''

Yuuri lu de la peur, de l'angoisse et de l'horreur dans les yeux de son fiancé. Il était fâché contre lui-même, il aurait voulu interrompre le cauchemar mais il était arrivé trop tard. Il était entré dans la chambre et avait trouvé son ange au sol à moitié inconscient.

'' Tu peux tout me dire, '' lui susurra-t-il gentiment.

Wolfram hésita. '' Est-ce que... Est-ce que les gardes sont à l'extérieur ? ''

'' Oui, pourquoi ? ''

'' Comme ça. ''

'' Wolfram ! ''

Le prince prit peur. Yuuri ne lui criait pas dessus d'habitude mais là il semblait... énervé. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.

'' Ce n'est rien... j'ai eu peur c'est tout... j'étais seul, je ne pouvais pas me défendre... je... ''

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur son visage et Yuuri comprit que les cauchemars n'étaient pas la source des émotions que le blond éprouvait. Que s'était-il passé ? Il l'enlaça de manière à le réconforter. Ce dernier se laissa faire, il se sentait tellement mieux. Il se sentait protégé. Encore une fois. Il en était sûr, il ne serait plus seul.

'' Ça a avoir avec Dahlia, n'est ce-pas ? ''

'' Comment... ? ''

Yuuri renforça son étreinte et Wolfram fondit en larmes. Peu importe si Yuuri le voyait si faible. C'était Yuuri, personne d'autre. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec l'homme de sa vie. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé : Yuuri pourrait mal le prendre, et comme il l'avait dit à la brune, jamais il ne le forcerait à choisir entre lui et son peuple, car si tel était le cas, il renoncerait à contre cœur au roi pour le bien du royaume. Il ignorait cependant que Yuuri pouvait lire dans ses pensées et donc que tout ce qui lui passait par la tête était écouté attentivement par son fiancé. Le soukoku n'eut pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il le consola par une simple phrase. Une simple phrase qui estomaqua le blond.

'' Je te choisis toi. ''

* * *

Le thé était à présent servi, les invités semblaient être ravis de leur repas et ils discutaient de choses qui, pour Yuuri, n'avaient aucun sens. Il faut avouer que les inventions d'Anissina avaient souvent aucun sens. Yuuri les écoutaient à moitié, perturbé par les récents évènements. Son ange était assis à ses côtés, luttant contre la fatigue et surtout aussi silencieux que lui. Yuuri tourna sa tête vers lui, lui sourit mais Wolfram lui envoya un regard noir. Quand tout était sensé s'arranger, tout se compliquait. Il avait été obligé de révéler la raison pour laquelle il savait ce qui lui été arrivé au blond et ce dernier l'avait immédiatement expédié hors du lit. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était de l'atteinte à la vie privée et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille même en étant son fiancé. Yuuri s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait fait la même chose que Gwendal, Conrad et Günter avec les lettres : il était énervé contre lui-même et très tendu. Il lui avait donc répondu qu'il ne le ferait plus à condition qu'il ne lui cache plus rien, et la seule réponse de Wolfram fut un ' Hennachoko ' avant de s'endormir. Il s'était excusé à plusieurs reprises depuis son réveil mais le blond n'avait rien voulu entendre. Par dessus tout, Gwendal lui avait fait la morale à propos de certains papiers qui s'entassaient dans son bureau et qui n'étaient toujours pas signés. Yuuri tourna la tête vers le sage, responsable de la réaction de Wolfram. Si celui-ci ne lui avait rien dit, Wolfram serait peut-être encore en pleurs mais lui ne saurait rien. Murata lui sourit comme pour essayer de le distraire mais Yuuri n'y répondit pas. Il fixa le fond de sa tasse. Il y avait trop de choses en même temps. Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, que plus rien ne bouge, qu'il puisse mettre ses idées au clair. Ça l'énervait surtout de savoir que quelqu'un s'en prenait au blond.

Il avait néanmoins avancé dans son enquête. Il savait que la jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus était Dahlia mais... il ne connaissait pas vraiment son rôle dans l'histoire fiole/lettre/trône. En tout cas, Wolfram en avait peur et était blessé : quel genre de personne demande à un roi de choisir entre son royaume et son fiancé ? La réponse était clair pour lui, maintenant qu'il avait pris raison de ses sentiments, il garderait son fiancé à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Encore fallait-il que le blond daigne lui adresser un sourire ou un regard affectueux.

Les invités se levèrent afin de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives et Yuuri, suivi de Wolfram et Greta se dirigèrent vers la leur. Yuuri remarqua que le blond avait l'air ailleurs, sûrement autant que lui. Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit par la main, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire rougir.

'' Je suis toujours fâché contre toi, '' lui susurra-t-il.

'' Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? '' lui répondit-il de la même manière.

Wolfram ne répondit pas. Une fois arrivés à leur chambre, aucun d'eux n'allèrent se changer. Les deux pères couchèrent Greta dans le lit et s'assirent sur le sol en attendant que leur fille s'endorme.

'' Tout depuis le début, hein ? ''

'' Oui. ''


End file.
